


Flufftober

by MyShipLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: New chapter each day - based on the prompts given by Fic-tional Thoughts on Twitter
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 282
Kudos: 106





	1. Touch - Coffee shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> I've never taken part in any of those and don't know if there are rules to abide by or whatever. I liked the idea and thought it'd be fun to try and take part in a monthly challenge. And if there are indeed rules to follow, please just let me know so I can adapt along the way :)
> 
> Each day, I'll post a new chapter with the new prompts, I've decided to mix 2 each time, those will be the name of the chapters.
> 
> Come talk to me on here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> thanks! I hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> A special thanks to Hanna, Brittany and Ilene for helping me with it all and proofreading for me, you are the best!

“Magnus”

Like each day for the last few weeks, Alec uttered the name of the beautiful man who always ordered a latte with extra cinnamon.

Feeling bold, Alec waited until said man was standing in front of him and instead of putting his cup on the counter, handed it to him. The look of surprise was visible on the other man’s face but he still reached out for his cup, his fingers grazing Alec’s while doing so.

Magnus’ eyes dropped to Alec’s nametag and Alec wondered if he’d done something stupid. But Magnus smiled at him and then looked at their hands, still around the cup.

“Thanks Alec, see you tomorrow.”  
“Have a nice day Magnus.”

Alec let go of the cup and watched the other man leave the shop.

“If you’re done mooning over a client, maybe you can give me a hand Alec?”

Alec heard snickers from the room and looked at his sister with an irritated look on his face.

“Could you try and speak louder Iz? And I’m not mooning, I’m not a teenage boy.”  
“When are you going to do something then?”

Alec stuck his tongue out and Isabelle laughed at her brother’s childish behavior.

Alec wanted to do something about it, but wariness often overtook him. His last relationship had ended badly and if not for his sister and his shop, he probably would have left town.

And he didn’t even know Magnus. They had never talked, Alec was just his coffee guy. But maybe he could try to make his interest known, and try to become friends. Because even if the man was gorgeous, Alec needed to have more. And he could use a friend.

For the next two weeks, Alec would check the time each morning just to be sure he wouldn’t miss Magnus.

And each day, without fail, he’d be the one to hand Magnus his coffee. If their fingers brushed one another, it was purely due to luck, or Alec having large hands and making sure his fingers were everywhere.

Magnus didn’t seem to mind, he would even start small talk with Alec, while holding said drink, both their hands still around it.

One day, Alec noticed Magnus was looking down, and not as chirpy as usual. So when he handed him his cup, he proceeded to ask him if he was ok.  
“Yeah, just relationship problems… girls right?”  
“I wouldn’t know… the only girls problems I have are with my sister over there… but I guess it’s pretty much the same with guys…”

The following morning, when Magnus entered, Alec waved him forward. He watched Magnus quirk an eyebrow while coming closer.

“Hey Magnus.”  
“Alec.”  
“Do you have a moment? I mean to take you drink in here. I was experimenting last night and I’d like someone else’s opinion other than my own or Izzy’s”  
“Izzy, as in?”  
“My sister, short brunette in charge of pastries.”  
“Ok, but why me?”  
“You always take extra cinnamon and I’m working on an autumn special so you came to mind.”

If the smirk on Magnus’ face was any indication, he had appreciated Alec thinking of him. Alec cleared his throat and went on.

“So if you have time, I’d like you to try the drink I thought of last night, for free, and then we could talk about it?”  
“I definitely can. And it would be insensitive of me if I didn’t help my favorite barista”  
“Thanks, let me take you to a table.”

Alec stepped out from behind the counter and next to Magnus. He then went to the table he had in mind and took the chair out for Magnus to sit. This specific table was a bit hidden from the rest, and easily visible from the counter.

“Such a gentleman.”  
“You’re helping me out, it’s the least I could do. I’ll be back with your coffee in a minute.”

Alec left to prepare his drink and avoided his sister’s grin. He wasn’t ready. Sometimes working with your siblings could be a hardship. 

He went back to Magnus’ table with a steaming cup and placed it in front of the man. His fingers grazed Magnus’ and if Alec took more time than necessary to make sure the cup was in the right position, it had nothing to do with it. Nothing.

“I want an unbiased opinion so I’m not telling you anything about it. Rush should be over in 20 minutes. Is it ok if I come back then to discuss it?”  
“Your boss won’t mind?”  
“Considering I’m him, I think we’re good.”  
“Ok, so sure, don’t worry Alec, I truly have time. I always carry some of my work with me anyway.”

Alec was so dazzled by Magnus’ smile that it took him a few seconds to register that the other man had placed his hand on Alec’s forearm.

Giving him a blinding smile, Alec moved back to his station to take care of the line of customers.

Thirty minutes later, he joined Magnus with a new cup.

“Sorry I’m late, here I made you another one, I noticed you finished the first one quickly but didn’t have time to come offer a refill.”

Alec sat down in front of him and pushed the cup towards Magnus, who stopped him, placing his hand on top of Alec’s.

“But what about you? No drink?”  
“This one’s for you. I can always go back for another one for myself later.”

As if magically, Isabelle appeared with a large black coffee.

“Hi, I’m Isabelle, nice to meet you.”

Alec gaped at his sister, wondering if she’d gone crazy.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Magnus.”  
“Alec, take a break. I’ll handle the counter for a while. And Jace is here so you can count on him too. Here’s your usual redeye. Enjoy.”

Alec watched Isabelle leave, shook his head and dared a glance in Magnus’ direction. The other man was smiling, clearly aware of what Isabelle was doing.

“I’m sorry for my sister.”  
“Don’t be, she’s lovely.”

While talking, Magnus’ hand had once again reached out to Alec and was now resting on top of his own.

“She’d do well to remember it’s my shop though. I swear, little sisters, right?”  
“I wouldn’t know, I’m an only child.”  
“So you don’t know. Well, she’s annoying as hell but she’s my baby sister…”

Alec reached out for his cup, keeping the hand under Magnus’ one where it was. He was reveling in the touch. Magnus’ hand was soft and warm on top of his.

Alec started talking with Magnus, about the drink and then everything else. At some point, feeling bold, Alec turned his hand upside down to run his thumb in circles against Magnus’.

They stayed like this some more, Alec gently rubbing his thumb until he decided to give it a shot and opened his palm, making it clear that Magnus could link their fingers if he wanted to.

A second later, he felt Magnus’ ring finger slowly slide on top of his and rub against his own.

Their discussion was still going on and Alec was thoroughly enjoying the fact that this man was utterly gorgeous, sounded as nice as he was beautiful and was obviously flirting back.

Alec couldn’t believe how such a small touch could spark such a reaction. Praying for his sister to be right, Alec moved his legs slowly, until one of his feet was slightly nudging Magnus’. If the other man was surprised by the action, he didn’t show. At first, he didn’t even react, until his second foot came and snaked around Alec’s calf. 

Alec and Magnus were still talking and grinning when they heard a male voice call Alec’s name.

“Yo Alec, take the day off bro. I’ll handle things here. Go have fun or whatever, maybe just try and choose a more private setting.”

Alec flipped Jace off and turned to Magnus.

“Would you like to go somewhere and talk some more? It’s really up to you.”  
“I’d like that. Where to?”  
“My apartment is just a few blocks down.”

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen so Alec went to put his hand on Magnus’ arm.

“Or not, I wasn’t implying anything. I’m really bad at this but you’ve been coming here for weeks, you’re gorgeous and I’d love to get to know you better, maybe see if this could take us somewhere”

Alec rubbed his thumb on Magnus’ forearm and smiled, trying to hide the stress he could feel rebelling inside.

“Forgive my surprise. I’d like that too. I just have a hard time accepting that you’re not straight, this is probably the biggest surprise of the year.”  
“Yeah no, definitely not straight. Completely gay.”  
“Good to know. I’m bi but there’s this cute barista who caught my eyes a few weeks ago, I’m so glad he decided to do something and touch my hand everyday.”  
“When you say it like that, it sounds so creepy. But I’m glad too.”

They stood up and went for the door. Once outside, while walking side by side, Alec slowly slid his hand inside Magnus, and linked their fingers together, the touch sending shocks to them both.


	2. Ink - First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and a first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This one is my favorite so far. So much that I have already put it on the side to turn it into a full multi chaptered one... so yeah, that's me saying I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!
> 
> Again, huge thanks to Brittany, Ilene and Hanna for their help <3
> 
> As usual, you can come talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Here we go!

The buzzing sound was sending vibes through his whole body. Magnus had hesitated a long time before considering having a tattoo done. But the more he had thought about it, the more it made sense. He needed a symbol, something to show the world he was free and set on staying true to himself after living hidden for so many years.

He didn’t exactly have a very precise idea in mind, more a general knowledge of the spirit of it all.

Lightwood Ink had come highly recommended by some of his friends. Particularly Clary, but Magnus was almost certain this was due to her slight crush on her tattoo artist. To the guy’s defense, he did make a good job inking Clary’s drawings.

Magnus was caught up in his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see a small brunette smiling at him. He stood up and went to meet her at the desk.

“Hi Magnus, I’m Izzy. I know the noise can be overwhelming when you’re not used to it. Do you want to go to a private room?”  
“No I’m good thanks.”  
“So, you’re a friend of Clary’s right?”  
“Yes, she has a few ones from Jake or something like that.”  
“Jace, yes. He’s my brother. He does mainly old school or excentric.”  
“What about you?”  
“I do mostly colors, real life nature and animals.”  
“Oh…”  
“It doesn’t sound like a nice oh… what did you have in mind?”  
“I’m not exactly sure. I kind of pictured it black and white to begin with. And probably a flower.”  
“Ok, so I’m definitely not the right person for you. Give me a minute.”

Magnus followed Izzy’s disappearing form with his eyes until she entered a room where he couldn’t see. A few minutes later, she came back to the desk, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Were you already set on an artist?”  
“Not at all. Clary told me to come to you because you’re easier to talk to – her words, not mine.”  
“That’s true, and great. We don’t advertise it much because he doesn’t want to but Alec, my other brother, also tattoos. He mostly works in the back because he specializes in cover ups, of scars mainly. But I think you’d be a great match. Would you like to meet him?”  
“Sure.”

Izzy motioned for Magnus to follow her. They arrived at the last door, where the light was less present. 

“oy, Alec. Here’s Magnus, Clary’s friend. He has a project I think you’d like. Please be nice”

Upon hearing that last sentence, Magnus got worried. Izzy left and Magnus saw a tall figure at the back of the room. The man was a giant but that wasn’t the first thing that Magnus noticed.

Instead, he noticed the large tree drawn on the man’s back, with its roots near his back dimples. The trunk was making its way upward, following the spine. And at the top, near his shoulder blades, gorgeous branches and leaves.

The drawing was spectacular, so intricate and delicate. The way it moved with the man’s back was mesmerizing.

“I thought that you’d be talking more than staring, being a friend of Clary’s and all”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude and stare. Your tattoo is gorgeous.”  
“Thanks. So tell me more about your project.”

When the man turned around, Magnus was met with the most vibrant hazel eyes he’d ever seen. And just below his jaw line, a sinful flower adorned his neck. His stomach and arms were covered with flowers and dots, all black. Magnus was once again staring but he couldn’t stop.

“Do you need me to put on a shirt?”  
“You have really beautiful art on yourself.”  
“Thanks. Ok, Magnus right?”  
“That’s my name.”  
“I’m Alec. I don’t tattoo a lot because I need stories, and not just I-bet-a-friend-I’d-do-this story. So what’s yours?”

Magnus realized the smirk present on Alec’s face at the obvious staring disappeared when he began talking shop. And he was less distracting with a shirt on.

“Hmm ok. I’ve been looking for a way to express how I feel, and let the world know that I’m my own person, you know? I’ve dealt with my share of shitty stories and I’m done having them define who I am. I need a new start.”  
“And you think a tattoo is the answer to that?”  
“I do, it’s not just a tattoo. It’s a statement. And I want to see the reminder everyday. I need this to move forward.”

Magnus was almost shivering when he finished talking. Alec was looking at him with an assessing look. Magnus felt naked under his stare, and not the good kind of naked. After a few more minutes, Magnus saw Alec inhale and relax.

“Ok, what did you have in mind?”  
“I don’t want colors, just black and white. And I want a flower, but I don’t want something too realistic, more like an x-ray if that makes sense?”

Magnus saw Alec smirk and lift his shirt.

“You mean like this?”

On his ribcage, Alec had a delicate poppy, which looked like a perfect x-ray of the flower itself. Magnus looked at it and almost let his hand wander to it.

“Yes, exactly like that. This is precisely what I had in mind.”  
“Perfect. About the flower, do you have an idea?”  
“I was looking through pictures but they all look alike and are so common. No offense”

Magnus felt bad for saying it like that, because Alec’s clearly wasn’t one of those. To his surprise, the other man chuckled.

“None taken, and I couldn’t agree more.”  
“My mom loved flowers.”

Magnus realized he had uttered the words after they were already out. He blushed a deep red when he saw the look Alec was giving him.

“Magnus, I don’t want to pry and you can definitely say no but I feel like your mom joining the conversation out of the blue isn’t just a coincidence. Would you tell me more?”  
“My mom died when I was 8. She killed herself. My step father hated me for it and sent me away. That’s when everything changed.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss Magnus”  
“Thanks. It was a long time ago but it’s still upsetting.”  
“Understandable. And from the look of it, not so long ago… something like what, twenty years?”  
“Twenty two. I’m turning thirty in a few weeks”  
“Tell me more about your mom?”  
“She was Indonesian. Small but strong. She had me when she was just a kid herself, 16 I think. She had been raped. She met my step-father when I was 5. He brought us to the US but she never felt like herself here. It all became too much, so she ended her life.”

Magnus was then openly crying and he hated the vulnerability he was showing. Alec moved closer to him.

“Is it okay if I touch you Magnus?”

Magnus only nodded, words stuck in his throat. He felt Alec’s hands rub his upper arms, in a soothing motion. And the more he felt this man try to help him, the more pain found its way out, until Magnus was sobbing. He felt Alec’s arms tighten around him in a hugging motion, with still enough room between them making it obvious Alec was giving him the choice of closing the distance. Which Magnus did. They hugged for a moment and then Magnus let go.

“I apologize Alec, I’m sorry my emotions overwhelmed me so much.”  
“Never apologize for showing emotions Magnus. Thank you for telling me and thank you for trusting me. I have an idea for your tattoo, give me a second.”

Alec went to grab his tablet and sat next to Magnus.

“This could be great I thin.k”

Magnus watched him grab pictures and expand them on his tablet. The man had beautiful hands, bare of any ink. Magnus’ heart was thumping in his chest, because of the whirlwind of emotions in him, and because of the proximity of Alec’s body, which made him think truly inappropriate thoughts. But this wasn’t why Magnus had come here. He had come for a tattoo and he would not ruin his chance at getting one done by this man who appeared to be a terrific artist for a maybe date.

Magnus took a look at the tablet and the flower Alec had chosen. He felt the smile adorned his face before he fully realized what he was looking at.

“How did you find this?”  
“I have a lot of flower patterns. This is a Jasminum Sambac, flower from Indonesia.”  
“I remember seeing those when I was a kid. My mom loved them. You could tattoo that?”  
“Sure, I just need a size and placement.”

Magnus gave Alec the indications of what he wanted and left with an appointment the week after.

When Magnus arrived for his appointment, he was met at the door by Alec, who ushered him to his office.

“Ready?”  
“yes, nervous but yes”  
“Don’t worry, the pain is bearable but if you need to take breaks or whatever, just let me know. My whole day is booked for you.”  
“Whole day?!”  
“Relax, I’ll need three hours, max. But I don’t like to be rushed and since it’s your first time, I wanted it to be as enjoyable as possible.”  
“Such a gentleman.”  
“I try to be.”

Magnus saw the smirk on Alec’s face and the same non-pure thoughts came to mind, only it appeared that Alec might be flirting with him.

“Time to lose the shirt Magnus.”  
“What, no drinks first?”

Magnus was glad when Alec raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“No drink on the job. What we do after is another story.”

Magnus smiled, took his shirt off and sat in the chair. Alec got closer, all gloved up, and started preparing his skin. He also gave Magnus a lot of after care information.

The first puncture of the needle felt like a sharp shock.

“It’s ok Magnus. Breathe. The pain is going to dissipate soon. You haven’t told me, what do you do for a living?”  
“I’m a chef.”  
“Really? Wow! I can’t cook. Like not even pasta.”  
“Well, I could always help you with that.”  
“I’d love it. What’s your favorite dish?”

They went on talking about food. By the time Magnus realized what Alec had been doing, his tattoo was almost finished. He spent the remaining minutes observing Alec work.

Around 1pm, Magnus’ tattoo was done and cleaned. He stood up and put his shirt back on. Alec was looking at him, hesitation clear on his face. Based on their previous talk, Magnus decided to take the plunge.

“Since it’s only 1pm and we’re already done, what do you say about lunch?”  
“Depends.”

Magnus held his breath for a second.

“Are you cooking?”  
“I definitely can. My restaurant or my place?”  
“Your place?”

Magnus nodded but again he could see something in Alec’s eyes.

“I’m not expecting anything from you Alec. Don’t feel like you have to… well, we’re going to my place to share lunch, nothing more.”  
“Thanks Magnus. Not that I don’t… I mean… let’s see where this takes us first ok?”  
“Ok.”


	3. Sunlight - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would stay impassible to an English literature teacher called Alec Lightwood? Magnus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I didn't know whether to continue like this or start again from the beginning to create a series instead of a multi chaptered fit (as suggested by Pipkin), but I'm gonna stick to this format for now. I'll probably do that for the next challenge I take part to.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one, and as usual, come talk to me on here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> I made last minute changes after my usual trio read and corrected it, so I guess all remaining errors are mine!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Magnus couldn’t believe he was done with his degree. Today was graduation day. And Magnus had something planned for that day. Something that hopefully would change his future, at least for a while.

Magnus had joined NYU in his third year of art school. The transfer from UCLA had been tough, but necessary.

Things were different, of course they were. Curriculum wise, the main difference was that Magnus had to attend a class he never would have otherwise. It did make sense in a way, for an art major, to learn about different types of literature.

The first time Magnus entered the classroom for this specific unit, it was in the middle of a warm September afternoon. The sun was shining high and it lit the room with a magnificent glow.

To his surprise, most front row seats were taken, something that was highly uncommon. Sipping from his coffee, he settled in one of the seats at the back.

He heard the murmur quiet down when a tall figure entered the room. The man closed the door behind him and the sunlight cast a reflection on the glass of the door, making him look like an angel.

And when he lifted his face to greet the class with a scowl, the sunlight hit his face and a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes scanned the room.

“Morning everyone. My name is Alec Lightwood, I’ll be your literature teacher this year. For those who already know me, this is a repeat of previous years, I apologize. I know some of you only take this class because they have to. Tough. It won’t change what I ask of you. I give you a schedule of the upcoming sessions. No you won’t have a few more days because of your major. If you can’t or don’t want to handle my class, I think there’s still room in Professor Valentine’s class. No hard feelings. If you’re good to stay, then please grab a sheet of paper and tell me in a few lines what you want me to know. What your major is, why you picked literature or if you prefer me to call you by a name that’s not listed on my official document. On mine, I’d write that I’m 28, that you can call me Mister Lightwood, Professor, Professor Lightwood or even Alec. But that I won’t answer to Alexander unless you’re my mother. I’d tell you that I decided to teach literature because I couldn’t think of anything else and no matter what I’m doing or where I am, I always have a book on myself. Ask my sister about her wedding day if you don’t believe me. But enough about me. Take your time and write everything you have to say”

Magnus just looked at his professor, and suddenly the fully occupied first row made so much sense. And with the light coming from outside, the man looked positively gorgeous. The only thing that got Magnus pouting was that he hadn’t seen the man smile. So this would be one of his goals, to see him smile.

Magnus filled his paper with basic information. He felt the need to add that he missed the beach and sun from LA, but was glad for the new start.

At the end of the first session, they had only worked on their paper and Mr Lightwood had given them a list of books to read.

“Before you leave, I know it’s a lot of books and consequently a lot of money. The library has most of those several times, but if they don’t and you need one, reach out to me and we’ll find a way.”

With a nod of his head, his professor left the class. Magnus overheard girls from the front row talk about their essays and how they had dropped hints about being single.

Magnus shook his head and left the room with a smirk. Dropping hints would never work with a man like him, if you wanted something to come out of it, you had to make it obvious, plain and simple.

Despite all his expectations, Magnus ended up enjoying his litt option. The fact that his teacher was awesome helped a lot. Not only was he beautiful, but he also had a knack for sarcasm and an impressive general knowledge.

“Magnus?”  
“Sorry Mr Lightwood, what did you say?”  
“I asked if you were alright? You look kinda pale.”  
“Gee thanks.”  
“You’re welcome, are you focused now?”  
“Yeah sorry again.”  
“No worries? But can you drop by my office after class?”

Magnus nodded and at the end of the lesson, he followed his professor to his office. Once the door was shut, he saw Mr Lightwood take off his jacket and sit down. Magnus remained standing, expecting to see if he was in trouble or not.

“Sit down Magnus.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
“You know you’re the only student not to call me by my first name?”  
“I know, I like being different.”

Magnus was glad to see his teacher smile and laugh at that.

“Ok, I asked you here because I noticed you’re super tired lately. I just wanted to make sure that you are doing ok. I know I said no deadline on anything, but I’m not a monster, I can understand…”  
“Oh. I am, thanks. My art project is killing me, I haven’t slept a full night in weeks. But deadline is in two days, I plan on sleeping a whole weekend after that.”  
“You’re in your third year right?”  
“Yes, two more years and I’ll be done. It took me long enough to get on that path, but I’m so happy about the whole starting again from the beginning. Only downside is I’m 4 years older than your regular third-year students and I don’t really fit in with anyone…”  
“I didn’t know that, well good for you! Do you know what you want to do?”  
“I’d love to open a gallery, or at least make a living out of my paintings.”  
“I hope that works out for you.”  
“Thanks, Mr Lightwood. If you’d like, our projects will be shown to the public next weekend, you could come and take a look?”

The questioning look on Mr Lightwood’s face made Magnus wonder whether he had said something inappropriate. He then realized that his genuine invitation to see some art could be perceived as asking him out.

“Ror the art, I mean. I wasn’t asking you on a date or anything. Not that you’re not my type but it would be inappropriate, at least as long as I’m your student. Please make me stop talking before I blurt out that you’re totally my type…”  
“Magnus! It’s ok. Breathe.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok, I did question your motive for a second, I’m mostly used to girls hitting on me though.”  
“Again, I apologize.”  
“Don’t worry. Fuzzy brains make you say stupid things.”  
“You truly are a different teacher.”  
“I try to be. Being a teacher doesn’t make me better than anyone else. Anyway, I’d love to see what makes you sleepy during my class. Next week you said?”  
“Yes, from Thursday to Sunday.”  
“Do you know which studio?”  
“Studio 3.”  
“Perfect I’ll see you there.”  
“Cool, and again, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”  
“You didn’t. Way less than being asked by a girl makes me feel. Alright, go get some sleep Magnus.”  
“Thanks Alec.”

Calling his teacher by his first name felt weird, and at the same time so right. Alec did show up for the exhibit. Magnus guided him through the different pieces present in the studio.

This moment changed a lot of things. From this day forward, Magnus would often linger after class and discuss arts with Alec. He kept calling him Mr Lightwood in class but switched to Alec when it was just them.

It took Magnus approximately two years to realize he had fallen in love with his teacher.

Throughout his three years at NYU, Magnus had spent at least his last two and a half talking with Alec about everything after class. Art exhibitions, poetry reading, you name it. Alec enjoyed getting to know his students and Magnus didn’t feel any special for it. He just truly appreciated getting to know at least the public image of Alec Lightwood.

On the morning of his graduation, Magnus got ready as usual. When the time came, he went to the field where the ceremony was being held. The day was beautiful, warm bright and sunny. He saw his classmates, but his eyes went straight to the staff on the stage. In the middle, looking bored, stood Alec Lightwood. Magnus caught his eyes and waved. Alec smiled at him and nodded his head.

The ceremony began. Magnus, being one of the first, was called early. He made his way to the stage. Each student walked in line, got their diploma from the dean, and then thanked the teachers one by one.

His heart was beating so loud that Magnus didn’t hear anything the headmaster told him. He moved through the line of teachers until he reached Alec.

The sunlight shone down on him, making his eyes even shinier than their usual hazel. And when Magnus stood in front of him, the smile that adorned his face was even brighter than the sun itself.

“Congratulations Magnus.”  
“Thanks Alec.”  
“It was a pleasure having you in my class.”  
“It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Magnus handed him the small note he had prepared.

“Here, this is my phone number. There’s an art exhibit next week, and I’d love for you to come with me. And maybe grab dinner afterwards?”

Magnus could see the hint of a smirk and raised eyebrow of his teacher.

“Magnus, are you seriously asking me out on your graduation day in front of your whole year?”  
“I guess I am. I’m not one of those girls, I don’t do hints.”  
“No, and you like being different.”

Magnus winked and left the stage, a subtle blush covering his cheeks, his eyes avoiding the crowd. When the ceremony was over, Magnus began to leave campus when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Alec coming to him.

“Hey Magnus.”  
“Hi.”  
“You’re not celebrating with your family?”  
“No, I’m on my own Alec, I have been for the last seven years.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“It’s all in the past. Please don’t let this make it harder for you to turn me down. I loved the idea of the grand gesture, I guess you romantic era stuck with me.”  
“If you don’t have anyone to celebrate with, how would you feel about dinner? With me?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Do you know me to be anything but?”  
“I’d love that.”  
“It’s a date then.”  
“Is it?”  
“If you want it to be.”  
“Hell yes!”

They started walking towards the subway and Magnus, feeling bold, let his hand glide against Alec’s until he caught it and linked their fingers.

They shared their first kiss that night. And when they got married, they held the ceremony on the same field as Magnus’ graduation, sunlight making their day even more beautiful.


	4. Music - fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music and fake dating.
> 
> Song from Maroon 5 - It was always you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Day 4, I'm happy with this one, because I've been wanting to use this song for ever in a Malec fic and never had the chance before.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it too, and as usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks again to Ilene, Brittany and Hanna for their help :)

“Well hello there, best friend of mine. I brought you your favorite coffee”  
“What did you do Magnus?”  
“What makes you think I did something?”

When Alec leveled him with one of his no bullshit glares, Magnus just laughed.

“I need to ask you something.”  
“If you’re bringing me this, must be huge.”  
“Well…”  
“Out with it Magnus. You know there’s not much I wouldn’t do for you anyway.”  
“I need you to be ma fake boyfriend for the next ten days.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Come on. It won’t make that big of a difference, just a bit of smooching here and there.”  
“But why?”  
“Please Alec. I just don’t want to be the only single one next weekend…”  
“For your office party?”  
“Yes. Everyone is trying to set me up with someone so I told them I was already in a relationship.”  
“And you can’t find someone? I mean, surely you could find a guy? Or girl…”  
“But that’s the thing, I don’t want to. I’m good on my own, with the Chairman. Please.”  
“Fine.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, I’m not completely selfless here. I plan on rubbing it in Camille’s face.”  
“Dang, I should have thought of that argument.”  
“So what do I need to do?”  
“Nothing much. Try not to have a one-night stand in the next ten days just in case.”  
“That won’t be a problem. I’m good on my own too.”

They smiled at each other and Magnus snuggled closer to his best friend.

“See, not even that different”  
“You want to sleep here tonight?”

Magnus only nodded, not willing to move from his spot.

They got their plan ready for the office party during the ten days before it. They started with clothes, because this was Magnus’ biggest worry. Alec was handsome but not so good at dressing himself. And since they didn’t want to explain their plan to all their friends, asking Isabelle for help wasn’t an option. In the end, they opted for assorted suits and a blue shirt for Alec because Magnus loved Alec in blue.

Then they settled on transportation. They would leave together from Magnus’ place and go back there together at the end of the party, to avoid questions.

As usual, Wednesday evening was spent at Alec’s. They didn’t have a lot of things to plan anymore, so they agreed on a pizza-movie night. Magnus had may doubts and thoughts on his mind when he arrived and of course, Alec noticed it as soon as he entered.

“What’s on your mind?”  
“I was so focused on appearances that I forgot about the most basic things.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like who made the first move, when, where… a story if you’d like. Not just nice suits. Because they’re gonna ask. They’re already suspicious since I’m refusing to tell them who it is that I’m taking with me and…”  
“Magnus, breathe.”

Alec had placed his hands on both of Magnus’ arms and was now rubbing his biceps in a soothing motion. Magnus hated feeling so lost. Fake dating Alec should have been easy, it turned out to be anything but.

“We still have a few days to get our stories straight. We need to cover the first move, first date and some other basic info like have we already said I love you, do we have a key to each other’s place?”  
“I think we can agree that I’d make the first move.”  
“Yep. Not necessarily something grand though, maybe a casual evening in and it progressed.”  
“I like that… watching tv, snuggling, and then I turned my head during a scary scene and you held me close and my lips were on your neck. I started kissing my way up until I reached your lips.”  
“That’s uh… yeah great.”  
“First date?”  
“I planned it. I booked a table at our favorite restaurant. There was romantic music playing in the background. We had a lovely evening.”  
“Did we have sex that night?”  
“I might tear their heads off if they ask this. Who would ask about sex?”

Alec looked offended but Magnus saw the moment he realized who Magnus was thinking of.

“Of course she would. Then no we didn’t. You’re not a cheap date Magnus. We kissed, made out a little and that was it. Sex came later.”  
“How long have we been dating?”  
“Around six months? Makes it serious enough but not yet too much”  
“Makes sense. First I love you?”  
“Me, just a few weeks in. Let’s face it Magnus, it wouldn’t take long, we know each other too well. Either we’d fall in love instantly or we’d break up. There couldn’t be a middle.”  
“Where do we live?”  
“We still have our own places. But we’re talking about moving in together. We already spend most nights together anyway.”  
“Do you think we should practice?”  
“What? Like dialogues and stuff?”  
“No, like touching, PDAs, kissing… It might look weird if you flinch when I touch you.”  
“I don’t flinch, but maybe we could a little.”

Magnus was looking worriedly at Alec. He moved his hand and went to twin his fingers with Alec’s. Both men were smiling, like they’d achieved the biggest progress ever.

“When you think of it, we already touch each other a lot. But maybe we can practice more romantic touches in the upcoming days”  
“I like that idea, practice is good”

Magnus snuggled in Alec’s side, their fingers still locked together. Feeling bold, Magnus turned his head and looked at Alec.

“I feel like I’d be kissing your neck all the time if we were dating. Your neck looks yummy”  
“Magnus…”  
“Alexander, you can’t whine when I compliment your handsomeness. What if I tell you your ass looks good enough to eat.”  
“You say that and I’m out of the room. Magnus I’m serious, no innuendos, no talk about our sex life. That’s a line I’d never cross, even in a relationship.”  
“Sorry Darling, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“You didn’t, because I know you don’t mean any harm by it, but I’m not sure your whole company does.”  
“Noted.”

They went back to watching tv but Magnus was still feeling restless, they still had a lot of topics to cover, but he didn’t want to push Alec too much. He was already doing him a huge favor.

“Magnus, I can hear you thinking. Talk to me”  
“I’m sorry Alexander. I’m already asking for so much”  
“Well, I said yes, so… and I’ll tell you if I’m not comfortable with something”  
“I think we should practice kissing… with each other I mean… because I know we’ve kissed other people and I don’t mean to imply that you don’t know how but…”

Before Magnus could go on, he felt lips press against his own. His eyes opened wide but the lips were gone before he could do anything.

“There, we’ve kissed. We can practice some more but I don’t mind kissing you, or you kissing me. Let’s go with I’m ok with you doing pretty much anything PG friendly at the party.”

Magnus still felt like he had entered a parallel universe. Alec taking charge was hot. He wasn’t blind. Of course his best friend was gorgeous but he was so shy that Magnus never expected a move like this.

“That was hmm… yeah… we’ll work some more on that.”

When it was time for them to go to bed, Alec surprised Magnus even more.

“Do you think we should share a bed? It might help us feel more comfortable around each other?”  
“You sure?”

Instead of answering, Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and led him to his bedroom.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to. But if you do, we can sleep here tonight and cuddle. Maybe even kiss some more, for practice.”

Magnus looked in his best friend’s hazel eyes but as often, he couldn’t read them. So he nodded and got ready. They slid into bed and after a few tense minutes, Alec chuckled.

“We’re ridiculous, we’ve shared a bed before. Come here Magnus”

Alec lifted his arm and Magnus snuggled closer. He could see Alec watching him.

“Can I kiss you Magnus?”  
“Please.”

Magnus nodded his acceptance and soon, Alec’s lips were on his again. A soft brush followed by longer presses. Magnus moved around a bit, to have better access and before he could stop himself, his tongue darted out and asked for entrance. Alec froze for a second but then relaxed and granted Magnus access. What had started as a small kiss was soon turning into a full blown make out session. Alec slowed them down, then kissed Magnus’ forehead.

“G’night Love.”  
“Night.”

Magnus hoped his voice didn’t sound as wrecked as he was. Kissing Alec had felt weird, in a sense that it absolutely hadn’t. And hearing the pet name coming from his mouth had been oh so enticing. Before drifting to sleep, Magnus wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake asking Alec.

The routine went on until Saturday. They arrived at the event and everything went smoothly. Magnus felt at ease with Alec on his arm and they made rounds the whole evening, making sure everyone was aware of Magnus not being single anymore.

“So it’s true. I’ll admit I couldn’t believe it.”  
“Camille, I’d say it’s a pleasure but that’d be lying.”  
“Oh Magnus, you and I both know how you truly feel.”  
“If you think I feel anything but hatred, then you’re delusional.”  
“Come on Magnus, you know that once you’re bored fucking your toy here, you’ll be back where you belong.”  
“He doesn’t belong to you Camille, never has, never will. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to get out of here. We’ve met with all the important people already, no need to waste time talking to you when we could be doing much more pleasurable things. Let’s go babe.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and led him out. Once in the cab, Magnus just burst out laughing.

“Did you see her face? I love assertive Alexander. He’s sexy.”

Magnus was about to kiss Alec but he remembered their charade was over. They reached Magnus’ place and went upstairs. They got ready for bed and without any second thoughts, they both entered Magnus’ bed. The distance between them hurt so much. But there wasn’t much Magnus could do about it. It wasn’t Alec’s fault that Magnus had forgotten it was all pretend. Being with Alec had felt so natural that Magnus wondered how he was ever going to go back to being just friends. He drifted off to one of the most restless nights ever.

When he woke up, Magnus was alone in bed but the smell of coffee and food prevented him from worrying. He got up and smiled at the view. Alec was cooking, hips swaying with the beat, headphones on his head. And idea came to Magnus’ mind. He grabbed the tablet and looked for the song he had in mind. He waited for the current song to be over and launched the new one.

Woke up sweating from a dream,   
With a different kind of feeling.  
All day long my heart was beating,   
Searching for the meaning.  
Hazel eyes, I was so colorblind,   
We were just wasting time.   
For my whole life, we never crossed the line,   
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize.  
It was always you,   
Can’t believe I could not see it all this time,   
It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn’t satisfied.  
It was always you, I’m missing you,   
Looking back now I know it was always you,   
Always you.

Magnus had watched Alec freeze. He was still facing the wall but a few lines in, he had turned around. Their eyes met and Magnus got extremely worried he’d messed everything up. Alec slowly got closer to him, and stopped a few inches away. When the song reached the chorus, Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ waist and brought him closer. And they swayed to the music. Until Alec took the headphones off. Once again, Magnus couldn’t decipher the look on Alec’s face.

“I know this song’s not in my playlist Magnus”  
“It should be, since it’s about you and all. I can’t believe I never saw the signs. Nobody ever compared to you.”

Magnus just smiled and watched Alec kiss him. They got lost in the kiss and when they separated, Alec just let his forehead rest against Magnus’.

“I love you Magnus. I’ve been in love with you for years. When you asked me to fake date you, I jumped on the opportunity. At least, I’d have a small taste of being with you. But you turned out to be so much more than I expected that I got worried. I didn’t know how to stop being affectionate. Last night, I climbed into bed praying you wouldn’t throw me out. Maybe I’ve just made a fool of myself but I don’t care. I’d told you I’d be the first to say I love you so here I am, telling you that I, Alec Lightwood, love you, Magnus Bane, with all I am.”  
“I love you too Alexander.”

They moved in together the weekend after their love declarations and Magnus happily told anyone who would listen how his evil plan had worked. Alec didn’t have it in him to contradict his love, especially when he looked happy like that.

How they got there didn’t really matter anyway. What mattered is that they reached it together.


	5. Sweet - celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> New chapter today, with one of my favorite Alec side. Despite everything we saw on the show, in my head, Alec has a super sweet and romantic side. And FYI, I'm sharing with y'all my personal imaginary happy place.
> 
> Warning, this one is just super mushy... Hope you enjoy anyway :)
> 
> As usual, come talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> here we go!

Alec was beginning to worry. Maybe his idea wasn’t the best. What if Magnus didn’t like it? Preparing everything, he had been certain of his choices but now, in front of Magnus’ office, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Alexander, what are you doing here?”  
“You’re done with work right?”  
“I am”  
“Good, then get in the car, we have somewhere to be.”

When the taxi dropped them at the airport, Alec got extra nervous.

“Alexander Darling, what have you done?’  
‘You’ve been working so hard lately and we never celebrated your promotion or even our one year anniversary. So I got in touch with HR and arranged for you to get a few days off. I’ve booked a cabin in the mountains. Just you, me, snow, fireplace and a huge bathtub.”  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
“If you don’t like it we can always go back home and forget about it all.”  
“Are you kidding? I want to see what you planned. Thank you Darling, I really need the break. I’m sorry I’ve been unavailable lately.”  
“It’s ok, you have a new job, it requires time.”  
“Yes, but we deserve time too.”

They went to the check in counter and then waited in the lounge for their flight to board.

“So Darling, what do you have planned for us?”  
“I just rented a cabin. The goal is to relax and enjoy each other’s company.”  
“Alexander, did you plan a sexcapade?”  
“No! I… ok maybe I intend on making love to you as often as I can but it doesn’t have to be it. The resort concierge will have various offers for things we might enjoy. I wanted you to have a choice”  
“That’s very thoughtful, I can’t wait.”

The flight was rather short and the drive to the resort, by night, gave it all the romantic vibe Alec had been hoping for.

The resort looked stunning, all lit up and surrounded by snow. They arrived at the reception and then got escorted to their cabin, which was on the other side of the site, in a more secluded area, where cabins had more privacy.

The smell inside the cabin reminded Alec of Christmas mornings. Magnus, who was usually talkative, was extremely quiet.

“Everything alright love?”  
“I can’t believe you organized all this. That’s probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”  
“You deserve it.”  
“I love you, so much, Alexander.”  
“I love you too. Now what do you say we try the bathtub? Go get ready, I’ll draw the bath.”

Alec made sure the water was hot. He poured bath salts and oils, lit some candles and turned the main light off. He had also brought glasses of wine, which were put on a small table beside the tub.

On the other side of the tub, a huge window was overlooking the private garden of their cabin. Only snow and pine trees were visible. Alec had made sure that they could enjoy the exterior while staying inside. He knew his boyfriend didn’t really enjoy the cold.

When Magnus entered, Alec could see on his face that he was overwhelmed. He went to him, grabbed his hands and led him to the tub. Once they were settled in, Magnus’ back resting on Alec’s chest, Alec started running his hands up and down Magnus’ arms.

“How are you feeling love?”  
“So good. It’s perfect Darling.”  
“I wanted to do something special. Your job, our anniversary, we missed a few celebrations. Maybe we should make it a habit you know? Like once a year, we take a few days off, away from our jobs, our friends, my family. Just the two of us.”  
“We could take turns organizing it?”  
“sure, but it’s not a competition… Just a secluded few days…”  
“I love it.”

They spent the evening talking and the next few days enjoying the calm of the place, the quiet around them and of course each other. Alec had made sure the resort knew they were celebrating their anniversary so they were covered with attentions here and there, that made their stay even more special.

On their last night, after their usual bath, they got in bed and Alec felt Magnus turn in his arms as to face him.

“Thank you for this Alexander, I am so grateful you organized all this. I really needed the break.”  
“I’m glad you’ve had a nice time love. I thoroughly enjoyed it too. Being with you, doing nothing, talking, or doing anything really, is something I hope to be doing for my whole life.”  
“Marry me.”  
“What?!”  
“Marry me Alexander. I want all of this too, with you, for my whole life.”  
“Are you sure Magnus? I don’t want you to act on an impulse or just because the parenthesis felt like heaven. Because I’m gonna say yes and I couldn’t handle it if you changed your mind.”  
“Say yes. I won’t change my mind. You’re the best part of me Alexander Lightwood. It would be an honor to call you my husband.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ok?”  
“Yes. Yes I’ll marry you Magnus Bane.”  
“I love you so much.”  
“Me too. It’s you and me Magnus, till the end.”  
“Is it too soon to be talking about family?”

Alec made sure to show his fiancé how on board with a family he was that night and when they got back to New York, the news of their engagement surprised no one. The only surprise laid in the fact that Alec wasn’t the one to pop the question.


	6. Pillows - hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :)
> 
> I might be a bit wary sharing this one with you... it's different from everything I ever worked on, so I'm really anxious to see how you react to it. 
> 
> I also just want to take a few seconds to thank all of you leaving comments, kudos or talk to me on twitter, you can't imagine how much it helps me move forward with writing the next chapters...
> 
> So, as usual, if you wanna talk, I'm on here often, but not as much as I'm on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks to my usual gang for helping me out :)

“Hey, I know I shouldn’t do this and feel free to ignore me, but I really need someone to talk to and I can’t think of anyone else.”

Magnus looked at his phone several times to make sure he’d read correctly. He hadn’t had a message from him since they’d broken up seven months ago.

Alec Ligthwood, as his phone read, was his former best friend and boyfriend. They had grown up together and shared everything. Magnus had moved next to the Lightwoods the year he had turned 7. He remembered being scared because this was all so new to him. His adoptive family had welcomed him a few days before and had decided to move so he could have his own room, and not share with his sister Clary. Jocelyn and Luke were nice people, or so Magnus felt. They had been nothing but kind and loving to him.

When they’d moved in, on their first morning, the bell had rung. Jocelyn had opened the door to see three kids standing there, saying they were the neighbors and invited the family over for brunch.

From this day forward, Magnus and Alec had been inseparable. Despite his gruff exterior, Alec was kind and loving and so funny. As they grew up, Magnus began to feel different towards Alec. 

At age 15, he knew it was attraction. 

At age 17, he knew it was love.

And on their first day of college together, far away from home, Magnus had kissed him.

They had been dating, secretly. They stayed together through their whole studies. Magnus was certain Alec was the guy he was going to marry.

But for them to marry would have meant for Alec to be out, which he wasn’t. His parents were ones of the most homophobic people Magnus had ever met. Magnus had understood keeping their relationship a secret when they were still in university, they needed to make sure Alec’s parents would pay for his degree.

But even after their degrees, and their first jobs, at 27 years of age, nothing was looking like it would change. So after a huge fight, Magnus had told Alec he wouldn’t live his whole life as a dirty little secret. But Alec was still too afraid. So Magnus had left, broken.

They hadn’t talked or seen each other in seven months. Magnus had been miserable. He had his friends with him but no one compared to Alec.

Before he could overthink too much, he typed his answer.

“You’re home? I can be there in 10.”

The answer was immediate.

“Yes. Thank you Magnus.”

When he knocked on the door, Magnus didn’t know what to expect, but the sight of a disheveled and extremely distraught Alec wasn’t it. Before he could stop it, his instinct took over. He shut the door behind himself and hugged Alec.

“Oh Alexander Darling, I’m so sorry.”

Alec held onto Magnus like his life depended on it. He was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking and shivering.

“Darling, let’s take you to the couch and I’ll make some tea ok?”  
“I’m sorry Magnus, I’m so sorry.”

Magnus’ heart broke at the pain and despair he could hear in Alec’s voice. He settled him on the couch, went to the kitchen and came back with two tea cups.

“I know you prefer coffee but tea will have to do.”  
“Thank you. I’m so sorry I texted you but I have no one else.”  
“Hey, I told you I’d always be there for you, no matter what.”  
“Yes, but then I screwed up everything. And for nothing. I can’t believe how stupid I was.”  
“You’re not stupid Alec.”

Magnus saw Alec wince at the use of his nickname. But Magnus had to protect himself. He was still in love with him, this much was obvious. And he didn’t want his heart broken again. An idea came to mind.

“Hey, do you still keep your blankets in the same place?”  
“Yes, why? Are you cold?”  
“Give me a second.”

Magnus disappeared and came back with all the blankets and pillows he could find. He threw everything on the floor, looked at Alec who seemed to have no idea of where this was going.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember… You used to do that all the time for me when we were kids.”

Alec’s eyes lit up and a small smile appeared.

“A pillow fort.”  
“A pillow fort. Now I’m gonna need a little help because we’re not exactly kids anymore.”

They proceeded to build the fort, with pillows thrown all over the floor and blankets all around them. Once it was done, they entered it and despite all their best effort, the fort was extra small.

“Guess we’ll have to be creative.”  
“It’s ok Magnus, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
“I am not, now get your gigantic self in there.”

Alec settled on the farthest end but even that way, Magnus had to sit so close to him that they were touching.

“You’re sure you’re ok Magnus?”  
“I am. Now tell me, what got you into this?”  
“My parents… they… we were having dinner and my father told me he’d like me to meet one of his partners’ daughter. I turned him down saying I wasn’t interested. But he kept pushing. And I don’t know why but at some point your name came up…”  
“My name?!”  
“Yes. And then both my parents started saying all these things on you, and how glad they were that you and I weren’t talking anymore. And then they just…”

Magnus could read the pain on Alec’s face. He put his arm around Alec’s shoulders and brought him even closer.

“It doesn’t matter Darling.”  
“But yes, it does. They insulted you Magnus and I couldn’t… I couldn’t…”  
“What have you done Alexander?”  
“I started screaming too. So they both shut up, obviously they didn’t expect that. And then everything flew out of my mouth. How I hated myself because I was so scared of their reaction, that I lost the only person who truly mattered.”  
“Oh Darling, you haven’t lost me.”  
“I have Magnus, and I know it’s my own fault. But even if I’m not the one to make you smile or laugh anymore, I will never let anyone say anything wrong about you.”  
“I’m… thank you Alexander.”

The dark chuckle that escaped his friend next worried Magnus.

“You should have seen their faces when I told them everything.”  
“Everything?”  
“I told them that I was too much of a coward to defend my love for you in front of them. That the years we spent dating were the best years of my life. That when you made love to me, I felt complete. That if I could do it all again, I wouldn’t hide, not when I know the outcome. My dad called me a monstrosity. He told me I wasn’t welcomed in their house anymore and that I didn’t exist to them anymore. And my mother didn’t say anything but the look of disgust on her face spoke volumes.”  
“I’m so sorry Darling. You shouldn’t have done that, not for me.”  
“See, that’s the thing, I should have done that for you, for myself, years ago. Then maybe… maybe you and I would still be together. Because despite everything that I hoped for, my parents will never accept me being gay. And you are worth losing my family for. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“Don’t apologize. Of course, everyone wants their family to accept them for who they are.”  
“But we knew from the start they wouldn’t. That’s what you always told me Magnus. In a way, I’m glad you never gave me an ultimatum. You just told me you wanted to be able to love me in front of everyone else. If you had pushed, I probably would have done it and we both would have felt awful after. At least, I made the decision. Again, I wish I’d made it sooner. I miss you Magnus, so much it hurts.”  
“I miss you too.”  
“Are you happy? Do you have someone who makes you happy?”  
“I’m not, not really. I’m single Alexander, because despite everything I still love you.”

In the quiet of the fort, Magnus was looking at Alec, the emotions inside of him clear on his face. And Alec was looking at him, so many feelings present in his beautiful hazel eyes.

“I love you too Magnus. I don’t think I’ll ever stop. You were my forever story.”  
“You were mine too.”

During their confessions, they had moved closer until their forehead rested against one another. Magnus’ heart was beating frantically and if Alec’s red cheeks were any indication, so was his.

“Magnus, do you think… I mean would you…”  
“Yes.”

Alec just laughed and Magnus loved being the reason for it.

“You don’t even know what I want to ask.”  
“I think I do.”  
“I want our forever Magnus.”  
“I want that too Alexander.”

Their first kiss after seven months apart was almost as perfect as their first ever. They both ended up falling asleep in the fort. They would have enough time later to talk about everything – later.


	7. A first time - dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing - for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks again to all of you who left comments, kudos or came to me on twitter. 
> 
> Today is different, once more. I really wanted to have Alec be a good dancer from the start but my mind decided against it...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy, and come talk to me here, or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Special huge thanks to my usual trio, you ladies rock! Ilene, thanks for the extra help ;)

“Darling, my company is holding a ball for Christmas this year, I signed us up”  
“A ball? Like dancing?”  
“Well yes. Is there a problem?”  
“I don’t dance Magnus.”  
“What do you mean you don’t dance?”  
“I’ve never danced once in my whole life?”  
“Never? Not even at prom?”  
“I didn’t go to prom.”  
“You didn’t go to prom?! Hold on, you mean to tell me that Maryse Lightwood, hostess extraordinaire, never had her eldest son take dancing lessons?”  
“Oh she wanted me to, but I never agreed.”  
“Will you do it for me Darling?”  
“Magnus… I have two left feet… I’m not only going to embarrass myself but you too.”  
“But it’s in two months, that gives us plenty of time to practice.”  
“I don’t know Love…”  
“Please Alexander, we can try. And if by Christmas you still don’t feel comfortable, then we won’t go.”  
“We don’t tell anyone. I don’t want my mother or my sister coming at me for this.”  
“I love you Darling.”  
“I love you too.”

Magnus spent the following weeks teaching Alec the basics of ballroom dancing. Alec felt uncomfortable and weird trying to be graceful and still remember all the steps. Despite all of Magnus’ encouragement, Alec still wasn’t sure about dancing in a room full of people.

Dancing with his boyfriend, in the middle of their living room, was one thing. It was even nice, being able to hold Magnus close, let his hands wander and enjoy the wonders of his boyfriend’s body.

Alec was impressed by how beautiful and graceful his boyfriend was when dancing. He knew that Magnus had danced a bit before they had met, but not that his repertoire included so many different moves.

After one of their rehearsals, Alec left the music on and instead of the usual waltz, a more recent beat started playing and Magnus’ body just moved along with it, like the sounds were an extension of his own limbs. Alec watched, mesmerized, how Magnus’ shape just shifted, on and on, until they were standing next to one another.

“Are you sure you want me to go with you? I will only hold you back.”  
“Alexander, this is not a competition. I don’t care. I just want to be able to enjoy dancing with my boyfriend. And you’re not that bad, I’m just that good.”

Alec just laughed at his boyfriend’s antics and continued dancing with him, pulling him closer so they were cuddling more than dancing. This might not have been appropriate for a ball, but in the comfort of their home, it was the best.

The Christmas Ball organized by Magnus’ company was a huge event, something his boyfriend had failed to mention. Alec was feeling more and mor nervous as they entered the room.

Soft music was playing in the background while waiters were making the rounds with champagne glasses. Alec followed Magnus who introduced him to his new colleagues. Magnus had been working for years in this company, slowly but surely getting promoted until he reached the VP position he was in now. Alec was extremely proud of his boyfriend’s achievements, not that it surprised him. Throughout the last five years, Alec had seen him get more confident and grow into his job. Even though Alec didn’t share Magnus’ appreciation for corporate law, he was always there along the way to support him.

They talked a bit with everyone and then Magnus had to go on stage for his speech.

“Good evening everyone and thank you for coming tonight. When the idea of a ball was suggested during one of our meetings, I knew it was the perfect idea for this year. It might also have been a bit selfish on my part, as I might have been looking for an excuse to dance with my wonderful boyfriend over there. Don’t blush Darling. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy the evening, and happy Holidays to y’all.”

The band waited until Magnus was down the stage and then they opened the ball with The Blue Danube. Magnus held out his hand to Alec, who took it albeit worriedly.

They moved to the middle of the floor and started dancing. Alec kept his gaze focused on Magnus, trying to count in his head and making sure not to step on his boyfriend’s feet.

A few minutes into it, Alec had begun to relax and fully enjoy sharing this with Magnus. His movements became more fluid and he allowed himself a glance around them. What he saw made him blush a deep red and look at Magnus with wide eyes.

“Magnus, everyone is looking at us.”  
“They’re looking at you, my Darling, because you’re absolutely gorgeous. They’re all jealous.”  
“Please, if anyone’s gorgeous, it’s you.”  
“Let’s agree we both look stunning then.”

Alec smile and focused once more on Magnus, to avoid looking at the crowd. They danced a few more sings and then went to the bar to grab some drinks. There they were met by Magnus’ partners.

“Magnus I have to say you’ve surprised us all. I knew you had some serious moves in the courtroom. I didn’t know those extended to real dance moves. I guess Alec makes for an excellent training partner. Do you gentlemen take lessons?”  
“I’ll have you know Walter, that today was Alexander’s first official dance.”  
“Color me impressed, I would never have thought. Mind you, it was an excellent training for your wedding reception. I’m going to make some rounds. See you soon Magnus. Lovely to see you again Alec.”

Alec watched the man leave, his heart still going crazy in his chest. He felt Magnus grab his hand and lead him to the locker room, where he took their coats. The drive home was quiet and once they were inside their house, Alec felt Magnus’ hands on his cheeks.

“Breathe Darling. I’m sorry for Walter, he didn’t mean anything by it. I know you’re not ready and that’s fine. Thank you for coming and dancing with me tonight, I’m glad you and I can share a first time. I’m going to draw you a bath ok?”

Alec only nodded his approval. Sure, Walter’s words had thrown him off. But it would seem not in the way Magnus was thinking. Marriage had been talked about a few years ago and at that time, Alec hadn’t been ready. And yet, even at that time, it had had nothing to do with Magnus, only with Alec’s personal views on the topic.

When he entered the bathroom, Magnus had left everything ready but was still out himself. Alec discarded his clothes and entered the hot water. He was barely fully in when the door opened.

“Do you want me to join? Or would you rather be alone?”  
“Join me please?”

Once Magnus was inside the tub, Alec made him recline so Magnus’ back would be against his front. They stayed in silence for a while, lit by the many candles surrounding the room. Alec moved his arms to embrace Magnus and kissed his neck.

“I’m glad we shared one of my firsts together too my Love. And I am, you know? Ready?”

Alec heard Magnus’ sharp intake of breath. He resumed a soothing motion on Magnus’ arms.

“I think I have been for a while now, but I just realized it tonight. I love you Magnus Bane, and I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you, when you’re ready to ask.”  
“Duly noted Darling. Duly noted”.


	8. Laughter - Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes and laughter, not necessarily linked to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, 
> 
> I hope you're all doing great!
> 
> Today, hmm, let's just say I'm super worried about this one. So, my usual trio betas have read it and their reaction had been pretty much unexpected. So, I'm posting it and I really can't wait to hear what you think of it. It's, once again, so different that I can't say if you're gonna like it or not :)
> 
> I had loads of fun writing it though, so I hope you'll have fun reading it!
> 
> As usual, thanks for the comments and kudos, and if you want to talk with me, come on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ok, enough stalling, let's go!

Alec was looking at the twin boy and girl running towards him with a warm smile on his face.

Both kids were dressed in Halloween costumes. The little girl was wearing a Wonder Woman suit, a whip that looked way too real for her six year old self in her hand. The boy was dressed as a ghost, a cannonball attached to his foot, that he was dragging dramatically. On the front of his costume, a hand-written message read “My mom made me wear this costume”.

Alec chuckled at that sentence. The boy did look like he absolutely didn’t want to be dressed up. The kids’ mother was walking behind them, and she too was wearing a costume, a beautiful colorful with dress.

Alec bent his knees to be at the children’s height and the little boy just frowned some more.

“Mommy! How come grandpa is not wearing a costume? You told me everyone would wear one.”  
“I’m sorry Munchkin. I’m sure Grandpa just left his costume at home, right Dad?”  
“But that’s the thing, I’m already wearing it!”  
“What are you dressed up as Grandpa?”  
“Easy… Myself!”  
“Next year I’ll do the same Mommy.”  
“But I love your costume Tom, especially the sentence on the front of it.”

Tom smiled at his grandfather and Alec opened his arms to get a hug.

“Good thing I made you the same one then Dad.”

Emma then took a matching white sheet big enough to cover Alec, and on the front, in bold black letters: “MY DAUGHTER MADE ME WEAR THIS COSTUME”.

Alec put it on and his daughter just laughed.

“What do you say Lily?”  
“I say Grandpa looks just like Tom. They even frown the same way.”

Alec looked at his grandson and they were indeed wearing the same scowl on their faces.

“So, do we move this party home? Emma, is Oliver joining us later?”  
“Yes, he has to stay at work a little longer, but he’ll join us for dinner. Is Victoria already there?”  
“She is. She’s waiting for you guys, and she is wearing a costume.”

They started to move towards the house, Tom and Lily walking hand in hand with Alec.

“Grandpa, is Pops wearing a costume?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I’m sure he is. I can’t wait to see what he’s dressed like.”  
“I’m pretty sure you’ll be matching Princess, I think I heard him mention Superman.”  
“Yes!”

Alec could feel Tom’s spirit get low so he shook his hand.

“Don’t worry little ghost. You and I are matching too. I’m not taking it off.”  
“Thanks Grandpa.”

They arrived at the house and were welcomed by the smell of pumpkin, cinnamon and sugar. 

“Am I hearing some scary noises coming from the door?”  
“Pops!”

Both kids went running towards Magnus. Alec and his daughter stayed near the door, discarding everything Emma had brought for the evening.

“How are you Emma? For real.”  
“I’m good Dad, better, less tired. It helps that Oliver has changed his hours to give me a hand with the kids more often.”  
“You know you can always call us right?”  
“I know Dad, thank you. But we’ve got this.”

Emma smiled at her Dad and grinned devilishly.

“Oh Victoria!”  
“Oh boy, here we go…”

Alec watched his elder daughter go to the living room, where she found her younger sister on the couch. On the other side of the room, Magnus was entertaining the kids. He often wondered how he had gotten so lucky. 

Thirty years ago, all this seemed so impossible. Alec and Magnus’ first talk about children had happened a year into their marriage.

Adoption had been their first option, but Isabelle had suggested looking into surrogacy. They went to an agency, specializing in same sex pregnancies and their project moved forward.

It didn’t really matter to either of them who the biological father would be, but both provided samples to fertilize eggs, as suggested by the doctor.

They hadn’t been comfortable with the idea of a stranger carrying their child and Clary had saved the day. She didn’t want children of her own, but she didn’t even hesitate before offering her help.

Emma was born a year after their first appointment with the doctor. Victoria came two years later. As fate would have it, they each had a biological kid but it never made any difference. 

Raising girls had been so fun but Alec had been glad when the teenage years had arrived that his sister lived in the same neighborhood.

Alec was brought back to reality when he felt a tiny hand grab his.

“Grandpa, Pops is asking for you in the kitchen.”  
“Is Papa insane? Dad in the kitchen?!”  
“I’ll have you know that I’ve improved… a bit.”  
“Sure…”  
“Come on Squirrel. You and I will always be under appreciated.”

Alec left, Tom by his side, while Emma and Victoria were laughing on the couch.

“Pops, I found Grandpa.”  
“Thank you Tom. Oh my Darling I love the shirt.”  
“Laugh all you want love. I’m matching with Tom, can you say you are?”  
“True. Tom you look exactly like Grandpa, it’s uncanny.”

Tom smiled a toothless smile, his two front teeth missing.

“I love looking like Grandpa. You’re beautiful too Pops, but Aunt Izzy says that Grandpa and I are like two peas in a pod, and I don’t know what that means, but I like it.”

They all went to the table, where Magnus brought dinner. Alec looked over and saw everyone seated. On his left side, his husband was chatting with Oliver. Emma and Victoria were, again, laughing, while Lily and Tom were just watching him, expectantly, smiling.

“Now that we’re all here, I’d just like to thank you all for joining us on this Halloween night. Lily, Tom, you look absolutely stunning and no, I’m not saying that just because Toma and I have the best costumes… well,maybe I am. Victoria, thank you for gracing us with your presence despite the distance. Emma, Oliver, if you want to forget the munchkins here tonight and enjoy the beginning of the weekend just the two of you, you can… Magnus, my Love, thanks for organizing and cooking. Everyone, let’s eat!”

They ate and talked animatedly, went trick or treating and when everybody left the house, aside from Tom and Lily who were fast asleep in their adoptive bedroom, Alec and Magnus got into bed, exhausted but extremely happy.

“Did you have a nice night my Love?”  
“I did Darling, you?”  
“Yeah. You know, I still wonder how we got so lucky. To have the girls, raise them, see them happy in their own lives.”  
“We did get lucky. And our girls really look happy, don’t they?”  
“They do. I love you Magnus.”  
“Love you too Alexander.”


	9. Rain - Snowy/rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An umbrella in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you're all doing great. New story again tonight, different thing again, I hope you'll like it. If you want to see things in the upcoming chapters, you can always let me know and I'll see if I can make them fit with the prompts.
> 
> There's a POV switch in this one: first part is Alec and after the * * * is Magnus.
> 
> You can come talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments, kudos. And thanks to my girls, love you ladies <3

$Alec opened his eyes and the morning light told him the day wouldn’t be warm or sunny. He slowly got out of bed and ready for work. Autumn had started and contrary to many other people – understand his friends – Alec loved it. Sure, it rained, often. But who had decided that rain was a bad thing? Get a freaking umbrella and get over it. Autumn was also leading to many great things, like Halloween, and then Christmas.

Alec arrived at school, a happy smile on his face. He entered the teachers’ lounge and was met with Magnus Bane. His smile dropped instantly. The other man had this uncanny ability to make everything become sour.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to work together a lot but since they both were friends with Clary, they usually ended up sharing their morning coffee.

“Morning Alec.”  
“Hi Clary, Magnus.”  
“Lightwood.”  
“You know it wouldn’t physically kill you to call me by my first name, right?”  
“Very well Alexander.”  
“ugh, you’re insufferable.”  
“Isn’t it your first name?”  
“Sorry Clary, I can’t, I’m out.”

Alec grabbed his stuff and left for his class. Teaching had always been Alec’s dream, despite his parents’ protests that the job wasn’t good enough for him, for their name. So imagine their reaction when he went to teach in one of the public schools of the city, instead of the private ones his parents had in mind. Needless to say their relationship had deteriorated, a lot. But Alec loved his job and not once regretting standing up for it.

When lunch came, Alec tried to stay hidden, a book open in front of him, so nobody would bother him. The day had started beautifully but he had been in a sour mood ever since his encounter with Magnus. Alec never really understood why the man hated him so much. From day one, he had been an ass to Alec, who couldn’t see any explanation for it.

Alec realized, too late, how foolish he had been to think that Clary would let a book stop her from sitting with him.

“Close the book Alec.”  
“Really Clary?”  
“Come on. What’s with the grumpy today? I know for a fact that you love rainy days so what gives?”  
“Nothing, I guess I’m just tired.”  
“You sure this has nothing to do with and Indonesian colleague of ours?”  
“If you mean that he’s getting on my nerves, then you’re absolutely right. Otherwise, I don’t know what you mean.”  
“I swear I feel like I’m talking to a 9th grader here. Have you tried talking to him?”  
“Why would I do that? Voluntarily, I mean? The guy hates my gut, for no reason, there’s not much I can do about it.”  
“He doesn’t, you know. Hate you. Maybe you really should talk to him.”  
“Why are you meddling Clary?”  
“Because I love you both and I hate seeing you miserable.”

* * * * 

Magnus’ day had started in the worst way possible. First his alarm hadn’t gone off so he woke up late. Of course, he then didn’t have enough time to get ready as usual, so he skipped the coffee. The one from school would have to do. And to add to it all, he realized once he had left, late, that it was raining.

Magnus hated rain. He didn’t mind the cold, but rain? Everything was messy when it rained.

He arrived at school and met with Clary in the lounge. The red-haired woman was a wonderful friend and he enjoyed spending time with her, talking about arts or whatever, actually. Sadly, with Clary came Alec Lightwood. Magnus usually was an easy going person and rarely hated people for no reason.

But Alec Lightwood was one of them. Magnus couldn’t place what he had hated first about the man: his superior attitude, his pretentious speech, his teaching subject. The list went on and on. Alec was the epitome of everything Magnus despised.

And of course, on a shitty day like this, he would arrive smiling. Clary was way too nice for him, he’d have to tell her that they can make their relationship official. Magnus knew she was seeing someone, but she never said anything about who he was. There was just no way she’d be friends with someone like him. He wasn’t her usual type. But they weren’t even cautious, leaving school together every now and then, or their casual talks about “last weekend”.

So, ok, maybe Magnus was a bit unfair towards Lightwood. Clary seemed happy and the man himself had never done anything to justify the hate he was given. If Magnus was being completely honest, Alec was so easy to annoy that it had become a game more than anything else. The man would roll his eyes for almost no reason.

And the students loved him. Mister L was a common topic during his class, and Magnus knew for a fact that the kids weren’t usually welcoming to teachers, especially those who looked like they belonged in an Ivy League promotion. Or a fashion show even, but Magnus wasn’t going in that direction. Lusting after a friend’s boyfriend wasn’t something he’d do.

Maybe he could try, be nicer and give the man a real chance. If they had to share the same common space and time with each other, for Clary, he could be civilized, maybe, a little.

Magnus went on with his day and when 5:00 finally arrived, he was ready to go home. It had been raining lightly all day but of the course the sky would open over his head at the exact moment he was supposed to be done with work. But Magnus couldn’t exactly wait for the rain to stop. What if it rained for hours? So he squared his shoulders and went for the first step into the rain.

Instead of the expected cold and wet, Magnus felt warmth next to him, and absolutely no water. He turned to the side and saw Alec holding his umbrella above both their heads.

“I called your name but you didn’t answer. If you heard me and want me to leave you alone, I will. But if you want a shared umbrella, then I’ll be happy to.”

Magnus was looking at Alec like he had grown a second head.

“Thank you Alec. I appreciate it, I really didn’t hear you.”  
“You can call me Alexander, you know. Nobody does but I don’t mind.”  
“Not waiting on Clary?”  
“No, why?”  
“I don’t know, isn’t she staying with you tonight?”  
“Why would she be staying with me?”  
“Alexander, you’re not as subtle as you think you are.”  
“I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Fine.”

Magnus snapped? He thought they’d been making some progress but Alec didn’t seem to think so.

“Magnus please don’t get mad. I’m not trying to be a pain. I really don’t know what you mean.”  
“I know she’s seeing someone. And she leaves work with you and you often mention your weekends together. I can take an educated guess.”

Magnus felt rain drop on his head. He stopped and realized Alec was a few feet behind him, a shocked look on his face. Magnus went back under the umbrella.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say a thing to anyone if this is what you want.”  
“You think I’m dating Clary?”  
“Well duh.”

To his surprise, Magnus heard Alec laugh, so loud. A full belly deep laugh that left Magnus questioning Alec’s state.

“Oh boy that’s good. I never… wow. I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you Magnus but… ok, first: Clary is dating someone, true. She’s dating my brother, Jace. That’s why I drop her off, because I live with my brother. So yes, we sometimes spend weekends together. And second, I’m gay. I thought you knew that. I’ll admit I don’t flaunt it but I don’t hide it either. So yeah, the idea of me dating Clary is… weird, for so many reasons.”  
“You have a brother?”  
“Sure, that’s what you’d hear. Yes, I do. Jace. He’s three years younger than I am and he’s a mechanic. He’s a nice guy and he makes Clary happy.”  
“I always figured you were an only child. You have that…”  
“Attitude? So I’ve been told. I just don’t go around talking about my personal life to everyone. I also have a sister, Isabelle, who’s two years younger than Jace and she is a forensic pathologist.”  
“I am an only child. And I’m sorry for assuming. But I thought you were straight, so it made perfect sense.”  
“Nope, yet another disappointment for my parents.”  
“Another?”  
“Please, I’m a Lightwood. Why couldn’t I be the perfect solider, become a surgeon, marry a well-educated woman and father healthy children? No, I had to ruin their name and become a teacher. I don’t know what offended them more, the fact that I wanted to help underprivileged kids, or that I was gay. We’re not talking anymore, if it wasn’t clear.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. They’re entitled assholes who believe their money makes them better than others. They made sure to cut me off when I told them what I wanted, laughing that I’d be back crying for help in a matter of days. I worked as a barista to pay for my studies and moved in with Jace, who was already working. I haven’t spoken to them since then.”

Magnus was feeling awful. He had completely misjudged Alec and thrown his own personal prejudices at the man.

“It’s ok Magnus.”  
“Hm?”  
“You don’t have to feel bad. I didn’t tell you all this to get your pity.”  
“It’s not pity. I just can’t believe I misread you so badly. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok. I’m used to people treating me that way when they hear my name.”  
“It’s not ok. I truly… hold on that’s my building!”  
“Oh.”  
“You live near here?”  
“I don’t. I actually live on the other side of the city.”  
“But why…”  
“You started walking so I just followed. I’m the one with the umbrella so I can make both journeys.”

Magnus knew he was gawking, but he couldn’t find it in him to stop. After a few seconds, he shook himself and extended his hand towards Alec.

“Hi, I’m Magnus Bane. I’m 32, a teacher and I’m bisexual. I made the mistake of being prejudiced and I’d like for a new start. Can I interest you in a drink?”

Alec took his hand and answered.

“I’m Alec Lightwood but you can call me Alexander. I’m 32, a teacher and I’m gay. I’d like to take you up on your offer for a drink, and maybe dinner?”


	10. Leaves - cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus cooks while Alec picks up leaves. Of course there's more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This is basically another slice of life in the Lightwood Bane family. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> And thanks to my girls :)

“Emma please, can you try to hurry?”  
“But Dad, I need to pick up the most beautiful ones.”  
“I know Sweetheart, but Papa is alone in the kitchen and I don’t really like it.”  
“Isn’t Victoria with him?”  
“Like that’s any consolation. Your sister might even be worse than he is.”  
“She’s only 9 Dad.”  
“I know, but come one, who puts mustard on a cookie? And you know your papa always makes a mess when he’s in the kitchen. So between his tendency to spoil the floor and walls, and your sister’s tastes, we might get back to a nightmare.”

Emma laughed and Alec watched her go to another tree, where she picked up leaves from the ground.

“You know Dad, if you help me, we would be done faster.”  
“You, my Dear, have spent way too much time with your aunt Isabelle. I’m not helping you pick them up. I’m carrying the bag already.”  
“But Daddy…”  
“Fine. But we only look for a few more ok? What do you need so many leaves for anyway?  
“I want to make Halloween decorations with them, like hangings, table centers and a lot of other stuff”  
“You’ve been talking to Clary?”  
“Yep! She’ll be helping me over the weekend.”

Alec shook his head. Clary had remained a constant in the girls’ lives. Alec would forever be grateful to their friend for offering to be their surrogate. To the girls, she was aunt Clary but to Alec and Magnus, she was so much more. Her help through the whole baby process had been incredible. And it came as no surprise when their daughters had developed a close and loving relationship with Clary.

“Ok Sweets, I think we have enough. Can we go home now?”  
“I think you’re right. Can we walk alongside the park?”  
“Sure we can, no stopping though.”  
“Thanks Dad.”

Alec walked side by side with his daughter, talking about everything with her. Despite how much he had enjoyed taking care of babies, he had to admit that he was having more fun now that the girls were older. He could read with them, talk and share so much more.

“So, what do you think Dad?”  
“I think you should stick to your original plan. You already have many things ready and you don’t have a lot of time left before the exhibit.”  
“But I don’t want Papa to be sad.”  
“He won’t be. He knows you like doing art with Clary. But I’ll tell you what, why don’t we stop by the flower shop and bring him a nice bouquet?”  
“Yes!”

They stopped at the kiosk and Alec told Emma to pick the bouquet she wanted.

“What do you think about those Dad?”  
“Perfect, I love the colors.”

Emma grabbed it and went to the cashier, who was smiling sweetly at her.

“Hello there.”  
“Hi, I’d like to buy those please.”  
“Nice choice. I’m sure your mommy will love those.”  
“They’re not for my mommy, they’re for my Papa.”

Alec always feared that moment, never knowing how the person in front of them would react. This sad truth was something Alec hoped would change and that his daughters would never have to fear saying they had two dads.

“Oh, I’m sorry young lady. Your Papa is a very lucky man.”  
“That’s exactly what he tells Daddy all the time.”  
“Even better! I hope he’ll like these.”  
“I’m sure he will, thank you.”

Alec went over to pay for the flowers and the woman smiled at him.

“I’m sorry for assuming. You’ve got a nice girl.”  
“Thanks, and no worries.”  
“If I may, she’s yours right? My son and his partner are thinking of having a family but it looks tough.”  
“She is. We had a surrogate. But Emma’s mine. We have another daughter, and she shares my husband’s DNA. Doesn’t make any difference though.”  
“Of course it doesn’t. Thank you for sharing.”

Alec and Emma left with the flowers and when they arrived at their apartment, Emma went straight to the kitchen.

“Papa, I have a gift for you.”  
“You mean other than your lovely person?”  
“We brought you flowers.”

Alec saw Magnus smile when he took the bouquet. He kissed Emma on the cheek and walked towards Alec, grinning.

“Thanks you Darling, they’re gorgeous.”  
“Just like you my Love.”

Alec captured Magnus’ lips with his own. He would never not enjoy kissing his husband. Even just a peck like the one they were sharing always gave him butterflies. After almost twenty years together, Alec still felt like the luckiest man on earth.

“So, what are you making?”  
“Victoria wanted pizza so…”  
“Where did you order?”  
“What?! I made them! Well, I prepared everything to make them! I’m offended! How dare you?!”  
“I love it when you pretend to be offended.”  
“Who says I’m pretending?”  
“You know you are.”

Alec moved closer and kissed his husband’s neck. His hands then circled Magnus’ waist and they hugged each other, enjoying just holding one another, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest.

“Oh Victoria! Come on in, family hug!”

Emma went to her dads and barely a second later, Victoria came running in and they all hugged for a few moments. Alec was looking over his daughters’ heads at Magnus, and he could see his own love and happiness reflected in his husband’s eyes.

“So let’s get cooking right? The dough is ready and so is the tomato sauce. What else do we want on the pizza?”  
“What about…”  
“Emma Lightwood Bane, I swear if you say pineapple there’ll be vengeance!”  
“But…”  
“No buts young lady.”  
“Come on Magnus, you just don’t want to admit she’s right. Pineapple on the pizza is the best.”  
“Here we go again. Victoria, please save me!”  
“You know what? I’m with them tonight.”  
“Ugh the treason… fine! You can have your own with pineapple, and I’ll make mine without.”

As Magnus and the girls were preparing dinner, laughing, singing and dancing, Alec took a mental picture of yet another happy day, filler with love, and a huge tomato sauce fight. The girls’ hair would need three shampoos before all red would be gone, but the laughter Magnus and Alec could hear from behind their daughters’ bathroom door would remain a treasured memory, for as long as they lived.


	11. Moving - Finding a pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is moving. Magnus finds a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Day 11, more fluff. The images I have in my head for this one could be painted, really. I hope you'll like, and as always, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And as usual, thanks ladies, and a very huge thanks to Ilene <3

Magnus entered his apartment exhausted and ready to go to bed. He threw his clothes in the hamper and went straight for the shower. When he came out, he went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and was met there by his cat, Chairman Meow. After a quick pat on the head, Magnus left for his bedroom, hoping for a long night and a lazy Saturday morning. 

Sadly, it was barely 9:00 AM when he was awoken by a loud noise coming from the empty apartment next to his. Apartment that didn't look that empty anymore. Magnus couldn't make out the words but he heard at least two different male voices and a woman. Seeing as he was already awake anyway, he went to the kitchen and prepared coffee. 

Seated on his couch, Magnus could hear people coming and going from the door next to his. Around 11:00 AM, he decided to go take a look and try to determine if the commotion would be a regular thing. He opened his door just as a tall, muscular, blonde went by. The guy stopped and smiled. 

“Hi.”  
“Hi, I’m Magnus.”  
“Jace.”  
“Are you moving in?”  
“I’m not. My brother is. Sorry for the noise this morning, Alec is a bit on edge right now.”  
“It’s alright, as long as I can sleep in tomorrow morning. I mean, I’ve been so used to the place being empty.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much. Alec isn’t really the type of guy to throw parties.”  
“Good to know. I like a party here and there but…”

Magnus stop talking. A tall, lean man with the brightest hazel eyes he had ever seen had just come out of the apartment next door.

“Hey Alec, meet your neighbor, Magnus. Magnus, this is my brother Alec.”  
“I’d shake your hand but mine are all…”

As an explanation, he lifted his hands which were indeed super dirty, probably from all the boxes.

“Jace, Izzy wants you to go down and help Simon with the couch.”  
“Fine, I’m going. I swear Alec, you owe me so big for this.”  
“Love you too brother.”

Magnus chuckled as he saw Jace's retreating form. He turned towards Alec who was still smiling a warm smile. 

“I was coming to see if I could interest you all in a cup of coffee? I know you’ve been at it for a while now.”  
“Did we make a lot of noise? I’m so sorry. I told Jace we should wait a little.”  
“Don’t worry. You don’t plan on moving every weekend, correct?”  
“Nah, I hope this one will be the last!”  
“Perfect. So, coffee?”  
“Coffee sounds like heaven, thanks.”

Magnus went back to his place and prepared coffee cups. He brought the pot with him and went to his neighbor’s door, which was open.

“Alec? Jace?”  
“Yes, come on in Magnus. Thanks for the coffee, again.”  
“I brought five cups. If I heard right, you guys are four?”  
“Yes, my brother Jace, my sister Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon. I’ve just moved back to New York and they’ve been a huge help.”  
“Where were you before?”  
“Toronto. I moved there with my partner. I had no reason to stay when we broke up.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok, it was a long time coming.”  
“Alec, who are you talking to?”

A small brunette with gorgeous hair entered the room. Now that Magnus knew Alec had a sister, it was obvious the two were related.

“Hi, I’m Magnus. I live next door. You must be Isabelle.”  
“Yes, hi. Nice to meet you. Oh you brought coffee. You’re my favorite neighbor already.”

They had just started drinking when Jace arrived with a guy who, by deduction, had to be Simon.

“Sure Alec, drink some coffee while we do all the work. It’s not like it’s your place or anything…”  
“Hey, do I need to remind you…”  
“Nope, we’re good. So magnus, I smell coffee?”

The five of them drank their coffees and then Magnus left them to finish their moving. He offered coffee but he wasn’t about to move boxes.

From this day forward, Magnus would see Alec everyday in the hallway. The guy was quiet, polite and oh so charming . His siblings would come from time to time but just like himself, Alec seemed to have a quiet life. They would talk in the elevator or while waiting for it, about anything and everything. 

One evening, when he got home, Magnus found the Chairman in the company of a small black kitten, who must have followed him. 

“Hey there baby, do you have a tag?”

Magnus got closer, caught the kitten, but he couldn't find any tags to show who it belonged to. But since Alec was the newest tenant, Magnus went to knock on the door. He hadn't been ready for Alec to open the door with low riding sweatpants and a great T-shirt that was molded to his chest. 

“Hi Magnus.”  
“Hi Alec, I found this little guy tonight in my apartment. I reckoned he might be yours since you’re the last one here and I never saw this baby before.”

Magnus handed the kitten to Alec who grabbed it and held it close to his chest, stroking its head with a finger.

“Hey little guy. I’d love to say you’re mine… but I’m sorry Magnus, I don’t have a pet.”  
“Oh… Well… I could…”  
“I don’t mind keeping him with me for tonight though. I’ll take him to the vet tomorrow morning to see if he belongs to someone. If not, then I guess I’ll have to go buy cat stuff.”  
“I can lend you the basic necessities if you want.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“I really don’t. It’s no problem. Give me a minute.”

Magnus went home, packed a few things, and went back to Alec’s place.

“There you go. You should have enough for a few days.”  
“Thanks Magnus. I was about to make dinner. Do you want to stay?”  
“I’d like that, thanks.”

They moved to the kitchen, where the kitten followed them. He jumped on a chair, rolled himself in a ball and fell asleep.

“So, how are you adjusting to New York?”  
“It’s a pretty easy adjustment. My whole family’s there. I’ve seen my mother too. It has been a while. I was in Toronto for four years but she never visited.”  
“Wow, that’s a long time. I see mine every Sunday.”  
“We weren’t super close to begin with, but she didn’t like Paul so…”  
“Paul?”  
“Sorry, my ex.”  
“It’s difficult when that happens. My mom usually doesn’t like anyone I’m dating, man or woman. I think it’s on principle.”  
“Probably is. My mom wasn’t super happy when I came out, but she didn’t mind anyone before Paul. I should have trusted her gut.”

Magnus couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Alec. The man was nice and they shared a lot of interests with each other.

The following evening, a knock came on Magnus’ door around 7:00 PM. He opened to see Alec, a huge smile on his face and the kitten on his chest.

“Hey Magnus.”  
“Hey Alec. I guess little guy didn’t belong to anyone then?”  
“He didn’t. Meet Shadow. I wanted to thank you, even if you gave him to me by pure luck. I’d always wanted a pet but was scared I guess. Anyway, I wanted to thank you, maybe over dinner?”  
“You don’t have to Alec.”  
“I know I don’t have to. I want to.”  
“You want to have dinner with me?”  
“Yes. Preferably outside, in a nice restaurant.”

Magnus was looking at Alec with wide eyes. Was he asking him out? Magnus had been wrong in the past so he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Before he could react though, Alec’s smile fell and he went on.

“Or not, it’s ok. I don’t even know if you have someone in your life, which you probably do, considering how nice and handsome you are. Anyway, sorry I bothered you…”

Magnus watched Alec turn around on his heels but his own arm outstretched and grabbed Alec’s before he could leave.

“I’d love to Alec. You just caught me by surprise, but I’d love to have dinner with you.”  
“Really? I feel like I should mention I meant as a date, to avoid more surprises. Just in case I’d like to kiss you after the date.”  
“As a date it is then? And I can’t wait for that kiss. And who says we have to?”

Magnus smiled mischievously at Alec, who just got closer, his eyes stuck on Magnus’ lips. When Alec moved closer and pressed his lips against Magnus’, both men heard a small meowing coming from the furball stuck in middle.


	12. White - perfect gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect gift, from one to the other, surrounded by white, all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> New day as a continuation for day 7. Thanks to Ilene for helping me build this one, I had an idea, she had one too, we mixed them up and this baby was born.
> 
> As usual, talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks to all you lovely people who commented or left kudos <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Morning my Love.”  
“Morning.”  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“I did. After the ball, I’m so glad we decided to come here for a gateaway. This place is magical.”  
“It really is. The snow is even making everything more beautiful.”

They stayed in bed, enjoying the warmth of the bed and each other’s arms. Alec felt so relaxed and loved hidden in magnus’ arms. As much as Alec loved being the one to hug Magnus and circle his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, he also deeply enjoyed being held, wrapped in his lover’s embrace.

After a quick lunch, they went to the resort spa to get a treatment so they’d be more relaxed, according to Magnus.

When they got back to their suite, Alec found two tuxedos on their bed and white corsages next to them.

“Magnus?”  
“Darling, I want to dance with you again. You’ve got me addicted. So tonight, I want us to go dance at the resort’s Christmas Eve ball.”  
“Why the tuxedos? Is it black tie?”  
“Of course it is. It’s Christmas.”  
“Ok, but tomorrow we do nothing. Deal?”  
“Deal.”

They slowly got ready and around 5:00 PM, Magnus told Alec they should probably go if they didn’t want to have the worst seats. They went downstairs hand in hand and arrived in front of the ballroom. When they entered, Alec was in awe. Everything was white from the tablecloth to the flowers and decorations. 

Round tables filled the place and behind them all, was a sumptuous dance floor. The room was basking in the light glow, making it all look like snow had just fallen. 

The walked until they reached the dance floor. Alec never realized that Magnus had let go of his hands, too spellbound by the beauty of it all. 

“Love, I think we’re too early, there’s no one…”

Alec turned around to finish his sentence, to realize that Magnus was kneeling next to him, a large smile on his face. Alec felt his breath stutter and Magnus started talking.

“Darling, last week you and I shared a first and you told me you are ready. I've been ready for months, I was just waiting for you to be, because I want this to be perfect for you, for us. Alexander, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. Your laugh, your smile, your grumpiness in the morning, your eyes, Lord your eyes. You are the kindest human I have ever met and I am so grateful you chose me to share your path with. And now that I know you want that path to be a forever too, I can't wait. Marry me, Alexander, here, tonight. Marry me tonight and let's start our lives as a married couple right now. Let's enter the new year celebrating our love. I guess I need to make it official so, Alexander Gideon Lightwood , will you marry me?”

Alec had tears running down his face. He crumbled in front of Magnus, grabbed his hands, and took a deep breath. 

“Of course I’ll marry you Magnus. I love you so much. Thank you for organizing this. Let's get married tonight and when we get back, we’ll celebrate with our friends and family, because you know Isabelle is going to kill you…  
“Actually she won’t Darling. See, the thing when you have multicultural friends and family, Christmas is the perfect day off for everyone. They were all happy to join us tonight, to share this day with us, and turn it into the big celebration it should be.”   
“What do you mean?”

Alec watched Magnus stand up, help him up and then turn towards the end of the room and shout.

“He said yes.”

Alec saw the back door open and all their friends and family rushed towards them. Alec barely had time to register when his sister launched herself at him. He hugged her, crushing her against him.

“I’m so glad you said yes. You deserve this big brother, so much.”  
“I’m so happy you’re here Izzy.”  
“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

Alec let go of his sister and realized that his whole family was there, even his parents, despite their divorce and differences, both had come. Then, all their friends also seemed to be there. It looked like Magnus had thought of everyone. 

After hugs and welcomes, Alec saw the officiant come to them and it hit him. He was getting married. Tonight. To Magnus. And he felt ecstatic. He couldn't believe Magnus had organized all this in the matter of a week. Everyone took a seat and Alec felt Magnus grab his hand. They walked together to the altar and the ceremony began. The officiant welcomed everyone and then, gave the microphone to many guests, who had prepared little lines and anecdotes. Alec was barely holding his tears when the microphone reached Isabelle. 

“Hermano, I couldn’t be prouder and happier. You fought so much and I’m glad you found someone who makes you feel worth it. You deserve the world. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Finally, it was Magnus’ turn to speak and Alec signaled him that he wanted to go first.

“Magnus, I am truly amazed that you managed to pull this off in a week. And at the same time it doesn't surprise me at all. You are exceptional. I already felt so lucky calling you my boyfriend. I can't wait to call you my husband. You and I complete each other in a way I never thought I'd have. I love you so much that I sometimes wonder how I managed to live so many years without you. We talked about firsts last weekend and this first I also want to be the last. I love you heart and soul Magnus, you're my person. I will do all I can to make sure you're happy. I will help you and support you when you need me. You are beautiful, inside and out. I love you Magnus, forever.”

Alec gave Magnus the microphone and looked at his future husband, a look of pure adoration all over his face.

“I love you too Alexander, and I'm the lucky one. I told you earlier that I couldn't wait any longer, so I will give this back to the officiant and will take you as my husband as soon as he asks me to.” 

Alec laughed at the impatience in Magnus’ voice. After exchanged “I do’s”, they were finally husbands. They spent their evening in the white wonderland Magnus had created for them. When time came for bed, and they were both hugging each other under the cover, Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head. 

“Thank you for the most perfect gift ever, Magnus Lightwood Bane.”  
“It was my pleasure, Alexander Lightwood Bane.”


	13. Birthday - Carrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec celebrates his birthday, Magnus gets invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for all the messages and kudos and everything, it really does wonder to my motivation!
> 
> I added a Clary-Alec friendship in this one, I'm a big fan of this so I try to put it in the story when it can fit :)
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, I don't know what I'd do without your help, thank you <3

Alec had spent weeks avoiding this discussion but it looked like Isabelle wasn’t having it anymore.

“Alec, I swear if you don’t do it, I will.”  
“Iz, this is a gym club, not a bar.”  
“Like anyone would care… come on big bro, you have a very good reason. You guys have been talking for a while now. And it’s your birthday. You’re allowed to invite him.”  
“I know I’m allowed Iz, that’s not the point. I just don’t want to do it in the middle of a fucking gym room, filled with testosterone.”  
“So? Invite him for a drink then, or protein milkshakes after sport if it sounds more manly to you.”  
“I don’t like the attitude Isabelle. You know I couldn’t care less about manly. What I care about though is doing things my way. And I don’t want the whole room to witness, thank you very much.”  
“Well, whatever you decide, you’re gonna have to make it soon, because Magnus just entered the room.”

Alec turned his head and saw Magnus heading their way. They had been going to the same gym for a few months now. Discussion always came naturally and easy between them, like they had known each other for ever. Magnus didn’t seem to mind Alec’s grumpiness, and again Alec couldn’t care less about the snickers he could hear on Magnus’ appearance, because let’s face it, the guy was so built he could probably carry Alec if he wanted to. And no, that thought didn’t give Alec any ideas. None at all. Magnus smiled when he saw them and went straight to say hello.

“How are my favorite Lightwoods today?”  
“We’re good Magnus. How about you?”  
“I’m good, ready for some training! Alec, would you care to join me? I could use a partner today. I don’t like working on my arms solo.”  
“Hm sure, I was planning on working on my shoulders anyway so we’re in the same area.”  
“Perfect! Isabelle, you want to come too?”  
“No thanks, I’m done for today. I’m gonna hit the showers and leave. See you around Magnus.”

Alec watched his sister leave, a grin on her face, and making huge signs with her arms. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Magnus.

“Were you done too, Alec? I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind training longer. Isabelle just wants to rush, she has things to get ready anyway. So, shall we?”

They went to the machines and as promised, Alec helped Magnus when he needed back up, though it wasn’t a lot of the time. During their last break, Alec took a deep breath and asked Magnus.

“I was wondering, would you have time to go grab a drink? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”  
“Tonight?”  
“I was thinking tonight, but it could be anytime I guess.”  
“I’m free tonight. Just wanted to make sure. Ok, I’m done, do you want to go hit the shower and leave?”  
“Perfect.”

They went to the locker room and got ready to leave. Once out of the shower, Alec cleaned his space, grabbed his things and went to the door to wait on Magnus. He didn’t have to wait long though, as the other man arrived maybe five minutes after him.

“I’m good to go. You too?”  
“Yep. You drove here or?”  
“I don’t even own a car. I live a few blocks down.”  
“Same. I share a place with Isabelle in the area too.”  
“You live with your sister?”  
“Yes. Our family situation has been a bit complicated the last few years, so we decided to make a clean break and leave.”  
“Sometimes, the hardest choices make for the better solution. Is it working?”  
“It is.”  
“That’s the only thing that matters. So, where do you want to go?”  
“Do you know St James?”  
“I do. It’s a nice place.”  
“Is it ok if we go there?”  
“Lead the way.”

They walked towards the pub and when they arrived, the place was still rather empty. It was still early for a Friday evening, so they managed to grab a table easily.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“I’m turning 30 next week, and I’m having a small gathering with some friends and I wanted to know if you’d want to come? I mean, I know we’re not really friends even if we talk every time we see each other, but I feel like we get along well and I’d like to get to know better. I’m sorry. I’m so awkward and bad at this…”  
“I think you’re doing a great job so far. I’d love to come. When is it?”  
“Next Friday. We’re doing it at our apartment. Isabelle will be there, with her boyfriend Simon. His best friend Clary, who also happens to be my best friend, will be there with her girlfriend Maia. My brother Jace is coming too.”

Alec stopped talking and Magnus didn’t answer straight away. The look on Magnus’ face wasn’t putting Alec at ease that much but before he could go on, Magnus answered.

“It’s basically going to be your family and your best friend?”  
“Yes. I understand if this is too weird. I told Isabelle it was, but she insisted, said I need to make new friends because I’m not good at this. And again, I thought you and I hit it off and…”

Before he could go on, Alec felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Magnus smiling warmly at him.

“I just wanted to make sure Alec. Nothing else.”  
“Oh. Then yes, it’s going to be my family and their significant others, and my annoying best friend and hers.”  
“I just wonder… why didn’t you ask me at the gym?”  
“I didn’t feel comfortable there. There are always people watching your every move.”  
“Agreed. I know the looks and snickers I get, I’m used to those. Being openly bisexual isn’t always the easiest. You don’t mind though?”  
“That’d be pretty hypocritical on my part seeing I’m gay.”

Alec heard Magnus choke on his martini. He turned and saw the look of shock on Magnus’ face which made his eyebrows rise.

“You didn’t know?”  
“Well, no. It’s not written in neon letter above your head!”  
“Sorry, I thought you knew. Is it a problem?”  
“No, definitely not.”

They smiled at each other and the conversation just went on, easily, as always. After a few glasses, they made their way out and towards Magnus’ apartment. 

“I insist. I’m taking you home.”  
“You know I’m not a damsel in distress, right?”  
“Of course I know that. But still, I’m the one who asked you out, so I’m taking you home.”  
“I think you’re a bit drunk Alexander.”  
“Alexander?”  
“That’s your name, isn’t it?”  
“Well, yes it is. Only Isabelle and Clary call me that though, and it usually means trouble.”  
“You’re not in trouble tonight Alexander. But I can defend myself you know.”  
“I know, but I want to do this. And I’m sure I’m stronger than you are.”  
“Excuse you?”  
“What? I’m taller, so…”  
“Do I need to prove to you that I’m strong? I can carry you my dear.”  
“Pfff no you can’t.”

With the little clarity Alec had left, he realized Magnus was about to try and lift him up, so he moved a few feet away.

“Magnus, we’re in the middle of the street, and we’ve had too much to drink for this.”  
“Ok, then I’ll prove it to you when I’m sober. I can definitely carry you Alexander Lightwood.”

The week went by super fast. Between his job and the preparations, Alec didn’t have time to go to the gym. He was glad he had asked Magnus for his phone number, so he sent him his address and a few indications on the evening.

When Friday arrived, Alec was feeling restless. First, he didn’t really want to celebrate his birthday. His sister had insisted and there was very little that Alec could refuse her. And then, it had also been the perfect reason to invite Magnus. 

Everybody arrived early, as usual. Alec was happy to see Clary and Maia. It had been a while since he had seen his best friend. They talked about Clary’s job at the gallery and Maia went to chat with Isabelle.

“So, I wanna know everything? Who’s this friend of yours that’s coming tonight? And how come I don’t know him?”  
“He’s not really a friend per se. He’s a guy I met at the gym, and we get along pretty well.”  
“You must, for you to invite him to your birthday non-party.”

Before Alec could answer, Isabelle yelled from the kitchen.

“Don’t let him fool you Clary. The guy is gorgeous and dear Alexander here is crushing hard.”  
“Shut up Iz.”  
“Yeah shut up Iz. So Alec, tell me everything.”  
“Yes, he is handsome, like super handsome.”  
“You plan on making a move tonight?”  
“I don’t even know if he’s interested Clary. I also really need to make friends, regular friends.”  
“Friends are overrated anyway.”

Jace arrived and soon it was 7:00pm. Alec had told Magnus to come around 7:30 so he would have time to brief everyone.

“Let me make something clear, no one, I repeat, NO ONE, is allowed to question Magnus. On anything, especially his personal life.”  
“Is it ok to ask about anything else?”  
“As long as it’s not questioning, sure. Please don’t make me regret this.”

Everybody laughed and they started opening bottles, waiting for Magnus to arrive. He did arrive right on time and if the room got quiet when he entered, Alec pretended not to notice.

“Magnus, I’d like you to meet everyone. You already know Iz. This is Simon her boyfriend, my brother Jace, Clary and Maia.”  
“I don’t even get a friend thrown in there? I’m just Clary? Thanks for the love Alec…”  
“You know I love you ClareBear, stop fishing for compliments.”  
“Wouldn’t kill you to say it once in a while… Anyway, hi Magnus, welcome.”  
“Hi. Happy birthday Alexander.”

Magnus handed a gift to Alec, who blushed beautifully. 

“Thanks Magnus, you didn’t have to.”  
“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. So if I follow you rules, I’m good right?”  
“Yes, you are. Thank you. What can get you? I have martinis.”  
“Perfect!”

The evening went by way too fast, Magnus fitting in with the crowd. They talked, drank and laughed. Around midnight, Magnus told Alec he’d be going soon.

“Give me a sec, I’m going with you.”  
“Don’t be stupid Alexander. I don’t need an escort to go back home. I live a few blocks down. If it makes you feel better, I can take a cab?”  
“Yes, that’d be my preference. I’m still walking you to the elevator.”

Thankfully, most of the party was already out. Clary shouted goodbye before falling again on the couch. They reached the door and Alec closed it behind him. They walked towards the elevator, but none of them made a move to press the button.

“Thank you for inviting me Alexander, I had a lovely time.”  
“Thank you for coming. And for the gift. I’ll take a look at the exercises in the book before our next training session.”  
“You should. That’s how I have better upper body strength than you.”  
“That again? Magnus you don’t.”

Alec had barely finished talking that Magnus put both hands under Alec’s thighs and lifted him up, pining him against the wall. Alec’s legs automatically went around Magnus’ waist, in order to relieve some of the weight.

“You were saying?”  
“You’re using the wall as leverage.”  
“Do I really need to just carry you around the hallway to prove my point?”  
“Depends.”  
“On what?”  
“Do you plan on kissing me at some point?”  
“I don’t know. Admit that I’m stronger and maybe I will.”  
“I won’t admit a thing for a maybe.”  
“Admit it and I’ll kiss you senseless?”  
“Much better. You’re stronger than I am.”

As promised, Magnus pressed his lips against Alec’s and did use the wall as leverage when his hands went to wander on Alec’s body. They remained that way until the kiss was over. Alec slowly slid down Magnus’ body and run his fingers on his lips.

“So, you can definitely carry me. Maybe next time we can test your stamina?”  
“Game on.”


	14. Indirect kiss - cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec relationship, hidden for professional reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I can't believe we've almost reached the middle of it all... I'm not finished writing them all, but I have most of my plans laid out so I'd say I'm good :) And kids are on vacation starting Friday so it should give me more time to write (I swear it makes sense in my household...).
> 
> Anyway, today is fun, and warm. I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the support :) 
> 
> You can always come talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, just thank you.

Sometimes Alec hated the choices he had to abide by. Tonight was one of those days. Tonight he had to refrain from touching his boyfriend because the people surrounding them couldn’t know. Because his parents wouldn’t let them be in the open.

Alec had met Magnus on his first day in Lightwood Inc. Alec was in charge of the financial team, while Magnus had taken on the role of head of marketing. Sparks had flown the first time they’d met. They were the epitome of opposites. Where Alec was serious and stern, Magnus was joyful and friendly. Where Magnus wore bright colors and funny fabric, Alec was a blue shirt and dark pants kind of guy. And yet, despite all this, they had been attracted to one another in the first second.

The company didn’t have an open policy saying people couldn’t date co-workers, but it was highly frowned upon. Even more so if one of the co-workers was also a shareholder. When Alec and Magnus began seeing each other, it was always in a secluded location, where no one would recognize them. They soon moved to having dates inside, spending the evening in each other’s apartments instead of restaurants. It had been fun, at first. But after almost a year, Alec desperately wanted to be able to love his boyfriend in front of everybody.

He wasn’t ashamed of who he was, and he wasn’t about to apologize for just being himself. If Maryse and Robert Lightwood could openly walk arm in arm at a company event, why couldn’t he do that exact same thing?

“Darling, I know you want to make a statement, but please, refrain from doing so tonight. Maybe talk about it with your parents first.”  
“You know how this is gonna go right?”  
“Probably, but you’ll have the upper hand. That way, when another situation arises, you’ll be able to say: I told you what I want to do, and that’s exactly the same thing as what you’re doing, so I’m sorry you don’t approve but I’m going to do it anyway.”  
“You’re right, I know you’re right, but still. I really want to be able to kiss you tonight whenever I feel like kissing you.”  
“Me too Darling. Tell you what, why don’t you spend the night here tonight? We can cuddle and just do nothing. Or do things, I wouldn’t be opposed to things.”  
“Thanks Magnus, I’d really love that.”  
“At some point, I might just have to have a key made for you.”  
“That’s an idea. I could do the same.”  
“Sure. Or we could just use one of the two apartments?”  
“Are you asking me to move in with you?”  
“I think I am.”

Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him closer until their noses were touching. 

“I’d love that. Yes.”

And when he spoke, his lips grazed Magnus’, before going in for a heated kiss.  
They left for the event and made sure to enter the room at a different time. Alec went to look for his parents before entering, and since he didn’t want to start a fight at the event, he didn’t mention the recent changes in his personal life. No, that would be a good story for Sunday’s brunch.

As they were making rounds, Alec caught Magnus’ mischievous eyes and he went to see him.

“Magnus hi, nice seeing you here.”  
“Alec, a pleasure as always. Did you manage to catch that rep you were looking for earlier?”  
“I did, thank you. I was just about to go grab a glass of something, would you like to come with me?”

They made their way towards the bar, where they each took a glass of champagne. After they had each taken a sip of their drinks, Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand and got closer to his ear.

“I’m going to switch my glass with yours in an instant. I know it’s not the same, as it won’t be your lips on mine, but you can always drink after me, and me after you.”

Alec laughed at Magnus’ idea, but still proceeded with the exchange. He brought the glass to his lips and explicitly licked a stripe on the side of the glass before drinking in it. Both men were grinning, until Alec met his mother’s eyes, which were looking at him with the perfect representation of the saying “if looks could kill”. They spent their evening sharing drinks and snorting like teenagers each time they managed to catch the other one’s eyes. They tried to remain oblivious, but only succeeded for so long. Soon enough, Alec was taken to the side by his mother.

“Alec, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but this stops now.”  
“I’m sorry, Mother, if I can’t openly kiss my boyfriend and have to get creative to do so.”  
“I think it’s best if you leave Alec. I don’t want to fight with you on this right now. We’ll talk about this on Sunday for brunch.”  
“Fine, I’ll go tell Magnus we’re leaving.”  
“I never said anything about Magnus leaving Alec, I said you.”  
“You did, but considering we live together, it wouldn’t make sense for just one of us to go.”

Alec left his mother, her mouth hanging open, in the middle of the corridor. He entered the main room again and looked for Magnus. Once he found him, he made a sign with his head to indicate that they were going outside.

“Hey, everything alright?”  
“Just my mother being my mother. I’m sent home because my behavior is unacceptable. I might also have told her that we’ve decided to move in together.”  
“Oh Darling, you might have had too much fun drinking from my glass. Let’s get you home.”

They left the party and went back to Magnus’ place. They changed out of their clothes, brushed their teeth and climbed into bed. Once Magnus was settled, Alec moved closer to him, until he was snuggled against his boyfriend. Alec felt Magnus’ arm reach around him, and his hand play on his side, fingers running up and down. Alec just turned around, his back to Magnus’ side, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and brought him to spoon him. Once he was finally engulfed in Magnus’ embrace, Alec let out a content sigh.

“I love you Magnus.”  
“I love you too Alexander.”  
“Do you want us to live here or my place?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I love your place. It’s where we had our first date, our first kiss, our first time. It would make sense for it to be the first place we live together in”.

Magnus only nodded and kissed Alec’s shoulder. Their hands were linked on Alec’s stomach, fingers intertwined. Alec had moved one of his legs backwards so it was resting between Magnus’. He slowly brought one of Magnus’ hand to his lips, and kissed the top of it while running his fingers down the length of it. He felt Magnus stiffen a little so he turned his head around, kissed Magnus’ lips and asked.

“Is everything ok Love?”  
“I think so. What do you mean when you say the first place we live in? do you plan on moving?”  
“Oh no. I just meant this is a nice one-bedroom apartment, but when we have children, we’ll need more room.”

Alec realized what he had said once the words were already out. He turned around in Magnus’ embrace, while his boyfriend was stiff as a board. He circled his arm around Magnus’ waist, lifted his left leg atop of Magnus’ and looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“I know. I know we haven’t talked about it. I don’t even know if you want children. But that’s the thing Magnus, I’m ready for whatever you want. You could ask me to marry you tonight and have a family with you tomorrow and buy a house with a white-picket fence and a dog, and I would say yes. I love you Magnus, and I want everything with you. Everything you’re willing to give me.”  
“I want that too Alexander. Maybe we should also have a first pet then? But before we have a house and everything to allow for a dog, maybe we could go for a cat?”  
“Cat it is. We’ll go in the morning, ok? For now I want to enjoy being the only one cuddled on your side.”


	15. Quiet - oblivious crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night with the family. Oblivious Malec and quiet Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First, trigger warning for this one, there's a description of a mild panic attack (very mild, and not too explicit). I've put --- signs around it so you can skip the part where it happens, there's not much dealt with aside from it in that specific section.
> 
> Then, I hope you'll like this one, it's written partially from Clary's POV and it was fun to try. Because I wanted to do a quiet Clary but Clary not talking is just not Clary, so I went into her head ;)
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here, or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> And as usual, huge thanks to Ilene for taking the time <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Game night had always been a favorite of theirs. Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, Magnus and Alec would meet up every month and have a night with board games and any kind of game they could think of during the evening.

Clary loved being surrounded by the Lightwoods. Ever since she started dating Jace, she spent most of her time with them. Isabelle had become a good friend, and even more so now that she dated Simon. As for Alec, he had been an enigma at first, but they had soon become good friends. And with Alec came Magnus, no question asked. Really, it was better not to ask question. Those two were the definition of oblivious. But Clary wasn’t really ready to get her head chopped off for saying so to Alec’s face.

They had started that specific night with Monopoly, a game Alec hated playing, because he was the only one who didn’t cheat, so he always ended up losing. Of course, nothing changed that night and he lost in the first hour, a heavy scowl imprinted on his face. He got up to leave the room when a hand grabbed his. He turned around to see Magnus looking at him, a small smile on his face.

“Come here, Darling.”

And just like that, Alec was on Magnus’ lap. He hugged his best friend until he felt better, kissed his cheek and went for the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Clary just shook her head. Neither of them had realized how they casually acted like an old married couple. Sometimes it hurt her, to see that they would probably be happier if they just acknowledged it, but she wasn’t even sure they knew themselves. So again, Clary remained quiet.

They moved on to playing a few other games, until they reached the card games of the night. Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen when they decided to go for Jungle Speed.

“What is it magnus? Scared?”  
“You wish! But you know how your brother and sister get with this one, and I happen to like my body without traces of harm.”  
“Your body looks good no matter what. Don’t be a baby.”  
“Fine, but I’m playing next to you. And yes, I will use that body of yours to shield myself with. I’m sure you could engulf me fully.”

As predicted, Isabelle and Jace got into fighter mood. And Magnus just snuggled closer to Alec.

“Do you want me to protect you? Is that it?”  
“They are your brother and sister, I don’t see why I should be the one to suffer.”  
“You know they’d never hit you. They know I love you and they wouldn’t dare do anything.”  
“Yeah yeah, I love you too and all but I don’t think those two really care about that.”

Magnus just sat back behind Alec. His arms went around Alec’s waist and his hands stopped there. Alec just casually grabbed Magnus’ fingers in his and they remained locked in this embrace for the last remaining rounds of the game, Magnus sometimes being protected with Alec’s body when he went to grab the pole. But they would just slide one against the other, Alec making sure Magnus was still comfortable but never letting go of him.

Clary wondered whether she should say something. From the looks Isabelle was giving them, she was almost positive she knew too. Maybe she would have to talk to her about it first. For now, she would remain quiet and wait a little.

A few hours in, of course Jace asked for a truth or dare. Each time they’d get a little drunk, this would be Jace’s go-to game. Mostly because he liked to embarrass his siblings, or so Clary thought.

“Jace, again?”  
“What Alec? Don’t you want to spill your darkest secrets?”  
“I don’t have any… But it’s a high school game, and we’re just a bunch of thirty years old.”  
“I don’t see your point? Is 30 the age from which you’re supposed to become dull and never have fun again?”  
“Fine, let’s play.”

Clary just chuckled at Alec’s competitive side. If there was one thing that Alec hated, it was saying Jace was right. He clearly didn’t want to play, but he would anyway, just to make sure his brother wouldn’t pick on him later.

“Since I’m the one who wants to play, I’ll start. Alec, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Boring… ok, you just won a beautiful trip to a secluded romantic island. Who do you bring with you?”  
“Easy, Magnus. My turn. Simon, truth or dare.”  
“Dare.”

Clary was laughing so hard. The game had been going on for a while, and each time it would land on Jace, he would ask Alec. And each time, automatically, the questions or dares made it for Alec to answer Magnus. And that’s when Clary understood what her boyfriend was doing. He was trying to have Alec realize what he was feeling.

“truth.”  
“Have you ever kissed anyone from this room?”  
“All of you.”  
“I meant on the lips, doofus.”  
“Magnus then.”

“Truth.”  
“Who’s the person you call when you’re feeling down?”  
“Magnus.”

“Truth.”  
“Describe the most perfect gift you’ve ever received.”  
“Magnus got me an old edition of one of my favorite books.”

Throughout the game, Clary was watching both Alec and Magnus to gauge their reaction. And if Alec didn’t show any signs of coming to his senses, Clary could see Magnus slowly paling. She could see his eyes opening wide or some breath intake at some of the answers, like he was living those moments again and adding things up. When it was Alec’s turn again, Clary almost wanted to tell Jace not to ask Alec, because she could see Magnus was hurting. But she had to stay quiet. She couldn’t really speak up. So she watched the next scene unfold before her eyes.

“Alec, truth or dare?”  
“Come on man, you know there are other people in this room right?”  
“Yes, but you keep giving us truths when all I want is for you to pick a dare.”  
“Fine, you got it, dare!”  
“I dare you to kiss the person you most want to kiss in this room. And I don’t mean a peck on the cheek.”  
“Funny, out of the five of you, two are my siblings, two are their significant other, and the last one is my best friend. If you think I’m going to go for anyone else than Magnus, you’re completely drunk…”

Clary watched Alec get up and go closer to Magnus. She could see the apprehension in Magnus’ eyes and also maybe some regret? She didn’t really know, but one thing she was sure of, she didn’t like where this was going at all. She felt like a hawk, looking for all the reactions she could see. Alec reached Magnus and put one hand on his cheek, while the other settled on his friend’s lower back. Alec murmured something that looked like “tell me if you don’t want me to and I’ll take the drink” but it was low enough that nobody heard it. Magnus just shook his head and closed his eyes. And then Alec was kissing him. It ended as it started, Magnus with his eyes closed and Alec turning to glare at his brother. Alec went back to his seat, completely oblivious of the effect he’d just had on Magnus. Clary saw the moment Magnus’ shell cracked open. He got up, told everyone he just needed to grab a drink and went for the kitchen. Clary excused herself and followed him.

“Magnus?”  
“Hey Biscuit.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m good, why?”  
“Magnus, I saw your face tonight. You just realized it, right?”  
“What am I supposed to have realized?”  
“It’s ok Magnus, I won’t say a thing. I’ve known for months now but it’s not my place to say anything, so I remained quiet. I wanted things to happen naturally.”  
“Well, it seems your boyfriend decided to take matters in his own hands.”  
“Oh I will talk to him about it later. I’m sorry Magnus.”  
“Why are you sorry for? It’s not your fault that I went ahead and fell in love with my best friend. And that I never realized it. And that he will never see me as anything more than his best friend.”  
“I’m sorry you had to realize that in front of everyone. I’m sorry this didn’t happen when it was just the two of you. But if you think Alec doesn’t love you, then I suggest you’d think again of all his answers tonight. You’re his life Magnus. He just doesn’t know it yet.”  
“I don’t know Clary, I think I’m just his best friend and it’s all I’ll ever be. I could have gone without knowing though.”

Clary hugged Magnus and went back to the living room, where Jace and Alec were having a heated conversation.

“What do you want me to say Jace? I can’t possibly have fantasized on anyone else other than Magnus! You’re my siblings, Clary’s a girl and Simon is Simon. No offence. Magnus is the only logical choice.”

Clary watched Simon get closer and for a second, she got worried her best friend had lost his mind. He and Alec had nothing in common and never really talked, just the two of them.

“Alec, I think your brother is just trying to make a point.”  
“What point? That my best friend is my best friend? I know that already.”  
“Are you sure that’s all he is?”  
“Simon, I don’t have a lot of patience left in me. What do you mean?”  
“Think about it Alec. When you answered tonight, what’s the only answer you’ve given?”  
“Magnus, but that’s because he’s my best friend! Is it so fucking hard to understand?”

Alec stood up and left the room. Clary watched him leave, furious, unaware of his best friend’s turmoil in the other room. And just as she had done for Magnus, she went and knocked on Alec’s door. She waited for the grunt she knew was about to come, and then just opened the door to get her head in.

“Alec, it’s me. Can I come in?”  
“Do I really have a choice?”  
“No you don’t, but I’m asking anyway, because I’m polite.”

Clary entered and closed the door behind her. She went to sit next to Alec, on his bed.

“Alec, I’ve stayed quiet for months but I can’t anymore.”  
“Clary, please, no more riddles or games or whatever. I’m exhausted, I don’t know what you guys want from me. Please, tell me and be done with it. I just want to be alone.”  
“That’s the thing, I can’t tell you. You need to open your eyes and see what you have been so oblivious to, for months, maybe even years. Jace made sure he’d ask you questions tonight. Do you realize that?”  
“How could I not?”  
“And why would he do that?”  
“Because he’s a pain in my ass.”  
“Alec?”  
“What? It’s true Clary. What do you want me to say? That my best friend is the most important person in my life? Of course he is. That I love him? Of course I do. He’s with me all the time. We share everything. He’s such a big part of my life that sometimes I feel like we’re just one. I would love nothing more than for him to live with me. And cuddle with him in the evening while we watch stupid shows on the TV. Do I want to kiss him? Sure I do. Have you seen the man? He’s gorgeous, and so kind, Clary he’s just perfect.”  
“Alec… Did you hear what you just described?”  
“I described a friendship. Maybe aside from the kissing part and the living together part but…”

Clary saw the moment Alec understood. She saw the moment he realized what his brother had been trying to show him. And when he was fighting to get his breathing in check, she just went and fetch Magnus. They entered Alec’s room and Clary just left and closed the door behind herself. 

\---------------

“Alexander Darling, can you hear me?”

Alec only nodded. His breath was getting harder and harder to catch.

“Darling, I need you to focus on my voice. I want you to breathe with me ok?”  
“I… I… can’t”  
“Yes you can. Just listen to my voice and count with me. In, 2, 3, 4. Out, 2, 3, 4.”

They breathed in sync for a few moments, until Alec’s inhallations became less shallow. 

“Can I touch you now Darling?”

Alec nodded once more.

“Use your words Darling, I need to know that you’re ok with it.”  
“You can Magnus.”

\-----------------------

Magnus just went ahead and pulled Alec into a hug. He put one hand in Alec’s hair while the other was rubbing slow circles on Alec’s back. Alec just latched onto Magnus, grabbing him like his life depended on him. And then he started crying.

“It’s ok Alec, let it all out. I’m here, Darling. You’re ok.”

Alec just cried even more when hearing Magnus’ words. How could he have been so oblivious? How could he not realize that he was in love with his best friend? That was the kind of thing they would laugh together on while watching romcom movies. And here he was, in the middle of one. Once his tears had subsided a bit, he straightened a bit and dared a glance at Magnus, who was looking at him with something that looked like adoration in his eyes.

“Are you feeling better Darling?”  
“I am. Thank you.”  
“That’s what best friends are for.”  
“Is that what we are though? Best friends?”

It was Magnus’ turn to avoid Alec’s gaze.

“I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t realize it before tonight. Your brother opened my eyes. And he’s right. I love you Alec, and not as just my best friend. But I know that you don’t feel the same way and that’s ok. If you don’t want to see me for a few days, I’ll understand…”

Before Magnus could go on, Alec pressed a kiss to his lips. A kiss that felt nothing like the one they had shared in the living room with the others.

“How could you think that I don’t feel the same Magnus? I can’t believe how oblivious we were.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course I do. I love you Magnus, and not just as my best friend.”  
“I can’t believe Jace realized it before us.”  
“Ugh, I’m never hearing the end of it…”

From the other side of the door, he heard Jace yell.

“It’s ok. I’ll be your best man at your wedding and I’ll tell everyone the story of how you would never have married the love of your life if it wasn’t for me.”

Alec threw a shoe at the door, and heard everyone giggle and leave.

“He’s right though. I can’t wait.”


	16. Sightseeing - Kemonomimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go sightseeing and discover new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one. I might have projected many personal thoughts in this one because yes I miss traveling...
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading it. As usual, come talk to me here or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks for the support!
> 
> Ilene, thanks <3

After two years without any real vacation, Magnus and Alec decided to take a few days off and visit Europe. 

They first stopped in Paris, where they visited the most famous places and enjoyed a romantic dinner on a “Bateau mouche” along the Seine River. They walked along the streets of Montmartre while devouring croissants and other French “patisseries”. They then headed south to visit Lyon and went for an exclusive dinner in one of the best French restaurants.

Their next stop had been Italy, with Rome and Venice. Rome was such a nice city to stroll in and just enjoy the warmth. And listen to people talking. Italian was a beautiful language, so musical, even when they got angry. After taking a dose of history, they then headed north again to Venice, where they spent a few days relaxing.

Their last stop was London. They arrived in the middle of a Thursday. The flight from Venice had been an easy one, but the transfer from the airport to the hotel a bit more complicated. But they were finally settled and went to see the concierge to find some inspirations on what to do, aside from the regular things that you could find in any good guide book.

“Well, this isn’t British at all but if you are looking for something out of the ordinary, there is a convention happening at the moment near Newham, on Manga culture. They’ll tell you everything you want to know on how things work and you will probably find various things to do. Worst case scenario is that it’s not your scene and then you can just leave with the knowledge that you are not made for Manga.”  
“What do you think, Darling? Do you want to go and give it a try?”  
“It could be fun. I mean, we’ve never been to one of those events but sure.”

They followed the instructions given by the concierge and arrived near the Excel, a huge building that was used for events like the one currently happening. When they arrived, they were surrounded by thousands of people, many of them in costume. 

Magnus and Alec had never seen anything like this. Those people were dressed exactly like they came out of Manga themselves. To say that they felt a bit out of place was an understatement. But they soon realized that nobody really cared about them. People were just chatting happily, about what, the men had no idea, but they seemed pretty excited about it all.

They bought tickets and entered the place. On each side of the main aisle, various spaces were organized, with different activities in each. In the first one, you could learn how to draw a Magna-like character. In the next one, you could buy some Mangas and many of the booths were held by the author themselves, which led to huge queues of people waiting to have their books autographed.

Then, there were some rooms that looked closed, but when Alec looked more closely, he realized people were waiting, sitting on the floor, before what looked like the entrance. Magnus grabbed his program and realized that they were looking at a “panel room”, a place where Manga writers would get on stage, and discuss their last books with the public, who could ask questions.

“We could try and do one of those, though I really have no idea what to expect.”  
“I’m not sure I really want to wait for hours to have access to this though. Maybe we can try and see if we can catch one once it’s already started?”  
“Sure. Oh, the last corner is stores. I want to go take a look, see what they have.”

Alec never saw it coming. They went to the shop corner of the event where so many items were being sold to make what was apparently called a cosplay. The smile that appeared on Alec’s face had nothing to do with the room itself, but more with the shining eyes of his boyfriend.

Magnus looked like he had entered his personal heaven. He was looking everywhere, at everything. At some point, they stumbled upon a booth where the name KEMONOMIMI shone bright on top of it. They went to take a closer look. Or more precisely, Magnus went as soon as he saw the cat tail and ears combo. 

Magnus loved dressing up. This was no surprise to anyone who knew him. So when he was offered the possibility to just be a part of a new community by adopting their dress code, he didn’t even hesitate. He bought himself beautiful silver grey and pink cat ears, along with a silver grey cat tail. As soon as he had paid for his purchase, he put them on and they finished the even, Magnus dressed up in costume. They decided, for their personal interest and for the memory, to buy some books on the Kemonomimi culture.

They finished their day at the Excel, never managing to find a single panel where there was still some room left after it had started. But they decided that they would try and see if events like those existed near New York (of course they did) and they would visit one when it happened.

Finally, it was the last full day of vacation and Alec and Magnus decided to go full on tourists for the day. They bought passes for sightseeing busses, along with entries to the most famous spots of London.

After an hour ride on the double decker bus, where Magnus had casually laid his head on Alec’s shoulder, they walked, hand in hand, to visit the Tower of London. The building was gorgeous and it offered beautiful views of Tower Bridge.

They walked back up to St Paul’s Cathedral, Magnus had linked his arm with Alec’s, patting him regularly when he saw interesting things. The cathedral was absolutely stunning.

“Why? Why did you want to go to the top of it?”  
“Magnus, stop complaining. I’m sure the view is going to be beautiful.”  
“Come on, you have to bend to manage to climb… are we even sure you’re going to fit once we reach the top?”  
“Stop being a baby, I didn’t hear you complain when people were crushing us at the convention, so please, let me enjoy this?”  
“Fine.”

They did arrive at the top and Magnus had to admit that the climb was worth it. Totally worth it.

They finished their day with a visit to Covent Garden. The place was a nice and enchanting as the many pictures they had seen online. They toured the little stores, found gifts to bring back to their family and settled at a table outside to grab a drink.

“You’re seriously drinking coffee?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Alexander, Darling, you’re in the country of tea my dear, not coffee. And when in Rome…”  
“Well, I went to Rome, they had the best coffee. So let me enjoy my coffee. Drink your tea if you want but I won’t drink water with leaves in it.”

They both laughed and enjoyed the buzzing around them, so different from the one you find in New York. 

“This was the best vacation I ever had.”  
“Really? Even better than our week in the Hamptons?”  
“Magnus, we never ended up visiting the Hamptons, we stayed in our room the whole time.”  
“I know…”


	17. Insects - embarrassing secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing an embarrassing secret to a stranger can turn into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Ok I'm late, I'm super late, so this chapter hasn't been proof read by anyone else but me. So I apologize for any mistakes left in it.
> 
> I had a rough time coming up with this one, I don't like embarrassing, I'm not good at writing it, I don't like reading it... I tried to do my best. I hope you'll like it anyway.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapters will be sent to my wonderful friend for a beta reading, you'll have to be angry at my physical therapist for breaking my back and making it impossible for me to sit on my computer for more than ten minutes...
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and as usual, come talk to me on here, or on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy :)

For the tenth time, Alec tried to read page 152 of his book. And for the tenth time, he got distracted by the gorgeous guy next to him in the field.

It wasn’t his fault really. The guy was doing some sort of yoga or stretching or whatever it was – Alec wasn’t really into sports, unless they involved fighting. He was moving from one position to another, so gracefully, like he could feel the air rushing through his fingers. And the best part of it all was that he really didn’t seem to notice how attractive he looked doing this. It wasn’t a show-off kind of training. It was a real workout, and the guy was just using the sunny lawn to enjoy.

Alec tried to focus again on his book. This usually was his favorite spot in the park. Close enough to his apartment, and yet far away from the busy paths where people would run or cycle. The calm was nice, especially when trying to read. Alec would often come to this secluded area, and just lounge on the grass, book in hand, devouring pages. 

But on this day, fate had decided to put a distraction on his way. Alec didn’t really have a type of guy, he was more a feeling kind of person, but he couldn’t explain why he felt so drawn to the man who was now torturing him. Aside from the obvious toned muscles, Alec noticed the well-manicured hands full with black nail polish, the stylish mohawk with blue streaks on the side, but what stood out the most were the golden eyes. 

Alec tried, he really tried to stop sending glances in the man’s way but it looked like an impossible mission. Getting frustrated with himself, he decided to put his book aside for a second and that’s when he realized that an army of ants had climbed on top of his stomach and was now making its way to the other side.

Retrospectively, Alec didn’t understand what happened, but in that exact moment, he let out the most piercing scream. He started swatting his shirt, while shouting, and rolling around in the grass to try and get the insects to get away from him. 

“Hey, are you ok?”

And just like that, the screaming stopped. Alec’s head turned so fast he got a whiplash. He turned to see who the voice belonged to.

Of course – of fucking course – the voice had to belong to the gorgeous man. He was smiling, but his smile looked a little more like a smirk than anything else. Alec stopped moving and the deepest blush covered his cheeks.

“I am ok. Sorry for yelling and disturbing you.”  
“No worries. I got a bit concerned that you might be in real danger for a second, until I realized what was happening.”

If it had been possible, Alec’s blush would have increased tenfold just then.

“I’m ok. It’s just… I really don’t like insects.”  
“Really? Never would have guessed.”

Alec wished the ground would open and swallow him. Nobody really knew about his fears of insects and judging from the man’s reaction, he would get a lot of teasing from his siblings if he ever did tell them. Alec stood up and realized the man was almost as tall as he was, surprisingly. He wasn’t used to that. He still couldn’t look the man in the eye though, and he was certain his cheeks still were tomato red.

“I’m sorry, I’m just teasing. Imagine my surprise, to see someone tall and built as you are being scared of tiny little creatures.”  
“Why do you think I don’t tell people? I’m sorry I disturbed you, now I’m gonna go die of shame somewhere else if you don’t mind.”

The man laughed and Alec loved the sound of it. Could this stranger become any more perfect?

“Embarrassing secrets are a specialty of mine. I once called my teacher mom instead of miss…”  
“But you probably weren’t a 6’2, 27-year old man, were you?”  
“I might have been just 9, but still. It counts. And believe me, I have many more. Most of those are just not really suitable for a conversation with a stranger, in the middle of a park, without at least a drink first.”

Alec looked at the man smiling at him. He wasn’t very good at reading people, but it really sounded like an opening. Or maybe it was wishful thinking. But anyway, he didn’t have anything to lose. The man was a stranger, he was good looking, he seemed nice…

“Well, it’s probably a bit early to go for drinks, but maybe over coffee?”

Alec saw the surprise on the man’s face. He clearly hadn’t expected Alec to react that way. But before Alec could overthink or doubt himself, the stranger responded.

“I’d really like that. I want to know how such a handsome and charming man became afraid of insects. I’m Magnus by the way.”

Magnus held his hand out to Alec, who shook it but didn’t let go until he was done talking.

“I’m Alec. And I’d really like to know more about those stories you can’t tell in a park.”

They smiled at each other and left for the coffee shop around the corner.


	18. Day 18 - Fireplace - Late night craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has to run errands for late night craving. His apartment has a fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I know I'm late, but it's technically still the 18th on certain parts of the globe... I'll update chapter 19 in a few hours too, this one's already ready ;)
> 
> I had fun writing this one, yes I've once again made a Clary/Alec friendship, I really enjoy getting those two to like each other.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks again Ilene <3

Alec took every item on the list with him, and then went to the cashier. It was 2:00 in the morning and here he was, buying pickles, jam, peanut butter and bread. He never payed attention to his surroundings, and when the cashier asked for $8.52, Alec just handed him a note. He pushed everything in a bag and went back to his apartment.

The following night, he ended up in the same store, this time for chocolate bars and mustard. He still was pretty much asleep but the cashier’s chuckle got him to lift his head. The man behind the desk was beautiful. Unless his sleep deprived brain was playing tricks on him.

“Two nights in a row with weird combinations, or maybe you just have specific tastes?”  
“These are not for me.”  
“Oh. Pregnant girlfriend then?”  
“Nope.”

Alec saw the man eyeing him up and down, trying to decide what his next words would be.

“Wife?”  
“Still a no. Sister in law. My brother is in the military and won’t be back for a few more days. I’m standing guard in the meantime. And playing fetch for the most disgusting food combos ever. I wonder sometimes if she does this just to annoy me…”  
“That’s very kind of you.”  
“Thanks.”

Alec paid and headed back to his place.

“Clary, I’ve found your chocolate and mustard.”  
“You’re a life saver Alec, truly. Thank you.”  
“Are you not gonna eat those?”  
“Nah, I don’t really feel in the mood anymore.”

Alec rolled his eyes but let her be. She was heavily pregnant. He couldn’t really hold it against her. Alec and Clary’s relationship had always been difficult. At first, Alec hadn’t liked having to share his brother with his new girlfriend. But then, they had both joined the military while Clary had stayed home.

Alec had been discharged after an injury, and despite all his objections, Clary was there to take care of him.

“You’re his brother Alec. I don’t care if you don’t like me. I’ll be there for you, because you matter to him, so you matter to me.”

After this, they had become much closer, to the point where Alec had asked Clary to move in with him when she was 5 months pregnant and Jace had to go on a 3 months mission.

“I swear Jace, you’d better be back before she gives birth. No way am I ever going into a labor room, you hear me? I’ve seen enough already…”  
“You know I should. But I need to ask you anyway. If I can’t make it, for any reason, I need you to go with her.”  
“What? Jace come on…”  
“You know the chances are slim, but I can’t imagine her having to do it alone. Please brother, if not for me, do it for her?”  
“Fine… but there will be hell to pay if this happens, believe me!”

And now, two weeks shy of her due date, Clary and Alec were expecting Jace to come home in three days. They hadn’t heard anything otherwise, so Alec was still supposed to pick his brother up at the airport at 7am on a Saturday. The things he’d do for his family…

“Hey Alec!”  
“Anything wrong Clary?”  
“No, I was just wondering if you’d mind going to the store for me, I’d really love some ice cream.”  
“Any flavor?”  
“Something sugary, but no fruit.”  
“I’ll see if I can find anything chocolate, is that ok?”  
“Definitely. If you also happen to stumble upon whipped cream, I’d appreciate it.”  
“This is the first time you’re asking for something I could it.”

Clary just smiled at him. Alec grabbed his shoes, put his coat on, and went to the only store open in his neighborhood at this hour. He picked up several jars of ice cream and did find some whipped cream. He went to the cashier to be met with the same man as the previous times.

“Hi.”  
“Hey. Oh, is this still for you sister in law? Or are YOU having a night craving?”  
“Still for her. But I found it a pretty normal choice too. Might be because she’s reaching the end?”  
“Maybe, no idea. I don’t know how this works… Your brother will be back before the birth?”  
“If he values his life he should. I’m supposed to pick him up on Saturday morning. But I know for a fact how fast things can change on a mission.”  
“You’re on the military too?”  
“I used to. I was discharged a few years ago.”  
“And what do you do know?”  
“I’m a personal trainer, mostly for people with injuries who need to get back on track.”  
“Wow, must be something.”

They chatted for a little longer until Alec realized the ice cream would be melted if he stayed longer.

When he arrived at the apartment, he found Clary already fast asleep on the couch. She looked comfortable so he didn’t move her. The last days had been hard on her, probably due to the stress of everything, and she hadn’t been sleeping well.

Alec put the ice cream in the freezer and went to bed. In the morning, he and Clary decided to go for a walk and grab lunch outside. 

“Alec, I just really want to thank you for all you’ve done for me.”  
“Don’t mention it Clary. It was nothing.”  
“It wasn’t nothing and you know it. You didn’t have to ask me to move in with you, you could just have checked in. You didn’t have to make sure I was feeling ok all the time. And you certainly didn’t have to rush to the store in the middle of the night just because I wanted stupid food.”  
“I don’t mind Clary. You’re family. And you know how I feel about my family.”  
“I love you Alec. And I’m going to miss your apartment. Falling asleep in front of the fireplace is the best.”  
“I love you too. And you’ll be more than welcome to come over whenever. I’ll just need to babyproof the fireplace.”  
“I never realized how this specific part of your place would make for a perfect date.”  
“Clary…”  
“What? I’m just saying Alec. When you meet the right guy, your place is perfect for a night in. Have you met anyone lately?”

If Alec didn’t know Clary so well, he wouldn’t have realized. If she hadn’t been living with him those last months, he might have missed it. But the blush on her cheeks and her fidgeting alerted him.

“No I haven’t. Why do you ask?”  
“I don’t know, I thought maybe…”  
“Maybe what Clary?”  
“You haven’t spoken to anyone new?”

And that’s when Alec realized that for the last two nights, Clary had sent him out for food but never taken a bite of it. And the thing she made him buy were things he would eat. Sure, not together, but those were items that he would have in his cupboards most of the time. 

“Are you telling me that you’ve made me go out, at night, to fetch food just so I could speak to someone?”  
“Would you have gone otherwise?”  
“No!”  
“And you wonder why I did it. he’s handsome right?”  
“Of course he is Clary. But I don’t need you to play matchmaker.”  
“I worry for you Alec. You’re all alone.”  
“I have you.”  
“You remember I’m leaving tomorrow?”  
“But I’ll see you, and Jace will be back. I also have Isabelle.”  
“Alec, you’ve just listed your family.”  
“There’s always…”  
“If you start listing your clients, I’m going to scream at you.”  
“Fine, I don’t have a lot of people. But I don’t need a lot of people. I am fine on my own.”  
“I know you are. But I wish you had someone to share your life with.”  
“And the guy from the grocery store is an option?”  
“Magnus is nice. And handsome.”  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes. The guy from the grocery store is a mouthful.”  
“How do you know his name?”  
“Alec, keep up! I met him one day while shopping, thought he looked good and that you might be interested. So I decided to send you there and force fate.”  
“You’ll be disappointed then because nothing happened. We talked about you mainly.”  
“Alec… don’t talk about pregnant women with the guy you’re trying to flirt with.”  
“But I wasn’t trying to flirt with him Clary!”  
“Alec.”  
“Clary?”  
“You’re aware that I’m sending you back there tonight?”  
“Well, now that I know all this, I won’t go.”  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
“Watch me… You know that now you told me there’s no way I’m going back right? Especially since you know his name I’m gonna assume you know more than you let on.”  
“But Alec, I’m sure you would hit it off.”  
“You don’t even know if he’s into men.”  
“Oh I know alright. You think I didn’t check before? We might have talked and the subject might have come up.”  
“You’re a menace Clary Wayland.”  
“And you say that with a straight face and all… You know you love me anyway. You’ll love me even more once you get laid thanks to me.”

They left the restaurant and Clary insisted that they’d stop at the store to grab some last minute snack for their last night together. 

“Hey Magnus!”  
“Clary hi!”  
“I’ve heard you met Alec?”  
“I have. Didn’t know he’s your brother in law.”  
“He is. He’s been taking such good care of me. We’re actually planning our last night together with candies.”  
“That’s nice. So your husband is coming back tomorrow?”  
“Yes! I can’t wait. Though I’m a bit worried.”  
“Why would you worry?”  
“Oh, I don’t worry for myself. I worry for Alec here.”  
“Clary…”  
“What Alec? It’s true. You’ll feel alone once I’m gone.”  
“I have a life before you moved in Clary.”  
“Sure… Anyway, I’m worried. I guess I’d feel better if…”  
“Ok Clary that’s enough.”  
“Alec, don’t be mean like that.”  
“I am not. But I’d appreciate if you could just go take a look at what you want to eat tonight. And please, grab stuff you really want this time, I’m not coming back in the middle of the night.”

Clary stuck her tongue out and left after winking at Alec.

“I’m sorry about her.”  
“Don’t be, she’s adorable.”  
“Ha! Adorable… not a word I’d use to describe Clary.”  
“And yet, you’ve spent your days and nights taking care of her.”  
“I have. And how does she repay me?”  
“I think she’s trying to set you up with the guy working the cashier every now and then to help his friend.”  
“I think she is.”  
“What do you think of it?”  
“I think I’d really like that. But I guess that depends what the guy in question thinks of it?”  
“I think he’d like that too…”  
“Funny, I happen to be free tomorrow night. Maybe we could…”

Before he could go on, he heard Clary shout from the other side of the store.

“He has a fireplace Magnus! I swear, it’s the nicest place for a date, to cuddle or to take your clothes off.”  
“Clary!”

Alec blushed and Magnus only chuckled. He shook his head and looked at Alec, who looked like he wanted to disappear.

“I love fireplaces, maybe after our date we could?”  
“I think it’s a great idea. See you tomorrow?”

They exchanged phone numbers and Alec and Clary went to leave. Before the door could shut behind them, Alec hoped Magnus didn’t hear Clary’s last sentence.

“See, I told you you would get laid thanks to me.”


	19. Praise - sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've known each other for years but it never occurred to them that they could be more. Until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Me again today. So many of those prompts could just be the opening of a new multi-chapter... I'd really be interested in knowing if you feel that way about some of them? if you want to let me know? I have some chapters that I want to try and work some more, but I'd love to hear your thoughts too.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one, as usual come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, comments, it helps a lot.
> 
> Ilene, you know <3

When Alec and Magnus decided to take the road together to go to university, they never expected for this to happen. 

They had lived in the same town since they were children, had been in the same school throughout the years. But they never really had a close relationship. They didn’t really have the same kind of friends, Magnus being super outgoing while Alec was more with the quiet crowd. 

They had graduated the same year and realized during the first year of college that they attended the same one. Even if they hadn’t really been friends before, it was nice to see a familiar face every day. They became great friends over their first two years. And just before their third year started, they’d decided they would make the trip together back from home by car, to split the cost and enjoy the company.

On the morning before departure, Alec went to pick Magnus up. They loaded everything in Alec’s car and left for college. They departed and made small talk for a few hours. It was nighttime when they reached the hotel they had booked.

“Hi, we have a booking for 2 rooms under the name Lightwood?”  
“Hi, I do have a booking under Lightwood, but I only have one room.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. Only one room. I can’t even offer you a second one, we’re fully booked tonight. I’m sorry about that. I can take off 15% of the price?”  
“Fine. It’s not really like we have a choice anyway.”  
“The whole area is full. There’s a convention going on and everyone has been overwhelmed with demands. Here are your room cards. Breakfast is complementary. Enjoy your stay.”  
“Thanks.”

They went up to their rooms and when they entered, Alec had to roll his eyes at the situation. The room only had one bed. It all sounded like a sad rom-com.

“Ha, sure, only one bed. I mean, it makes sense right? When there’s a mistake on the booking, it has to go wrong all the way…”  
“I would call reception but they already told us they don’t have any other room available. I could ask for a cot?”  
“Alec, you’re a giant. And there’s no way I’m sleeping on a cot.”  
“We could share? I have siblings so I’m used to sharing.”  
“I don’t have siblings but I can share the bed.”

Magnus offered Alec the shower first. Usually, Alec would have declined politely but he felt exhausted after the drive and couldn’t wait for the hot shower. He was so impatient that he realized, once naked and wet, that he had forgotten his clothes for the night in the bedroom.

He rolled the towel against his waist and tried to enter the room as nonchalantly as possible. Magnus had his back turned to him for now, so Alec tried to maneuver quietly, but no luck. Just before he could reach his suitcase, he heard Magnus shuffle and turn around.

“Oh, sorry.”  
“No worries, I’m the one who’s sorry. I forgot to grab my stuff before going into the shower.”  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before.”  
“You’ve never seen me naked before. Not that I’m naked. Well I am, but…”  
“I meant we’re built the same…”  
“Oh, true. I’m going to get dressed.”  
“Don’t be shy on my account Alec. I like what I saw.”

Alec just smirked and went to grab his clothes. He told Magnus to go shower and dressed once the other man was in the shower. He and Magnus were friends, good friends and Alec had never thought anything about it. He objectively knew that Magnus was a handsome man, but his thoughts had never taken him towards any non-platonic ideas. 

Caught up in his mind, he heard Magnus clear his voice next to him, already showered and dressed.

“You looked deep in thoughts, Alexander. Anything on your mind?”  
“Not really. Thinking about going back and all.”  
“Someone special you’re excited to see?”  
“No, no one. You?”  
“Nobody for me either. Though I’ll do my best to avoid Camille.”  
“I’m sorry it ended like it did.”  
“Thanks. But I was stupid for not seeing right through her games… I liked the idea of just being in love and loved back, you know?”  
“I get the feeling, but I wouldn’t really know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’ve never loved anyone. Or been loved, I think. I don’t know for sure. But none of my relationships ever had those words in them.”  
“I find that hard to believe. You seem like the kind of guy anyone would fall in love with.”  
“I just haven’t found the right guy then…”  
“Guy?”  
“Well yeah. I thought you knew?”  
“I have never seen you with anyone Alec. And the subject never really came up, I don’t really see the point anyway. Love is love, right?”  
“Definitely.”

They finished getting ready and got into bed. They turned the tv on and watched a few episodes of a show Alec couldn’t remember the name of, but which made magnus laugh, a lot.

“I like your laugh.”

Alec could have banged his head on the bed. Why did he have to say that out loud? And judging by the surprise on Magnus’ face, the other man clearly wasn’t expecting it either.

“Thanks. I was told that my laugh was too… buoyant and that I should refrain from laughing when in society.”  
“I don’t know who told you that, but they were wrong. Your laugh is so infectious. And the way it changes your face. Like, your eyes light up and your cheeks flush a little. Then your lips part and…”

Alec stopped talking when he realized the questioning look on Magnus. Maybe those things weren’t things you would say to a friend. A good friend who was sharing a bed with you.

“It would seem that you paid a lot of attention to my laugh then.”  
“The tv isn’t doing it for me, so…”  
“Did you notice other things?”

Alec saw the smirk on Magnus’ face. Clearly, he meant to play. So Alec engaged.

“Oh I did. You have the most beautiful skin. It’s always perfect. Your hair looks so soft, it draws you in, like you want to touch it to check how soft it is. Your body is… you know that you look good Magnus. And I could go on and on for a long time about what makes you beautiful. But you know what I prefer?”

Magnus didn’t answer, just shook his head.

“I love how nice a person you are. You’re always making sure everyone feels ok. You pay attention to so many things. You are easy to talk to and no matter if I’ve seen you the day before or a few weeks, it doesn’t change a thing. You’re a caring friend, and a caring human in general. That’s what I prefer about you. You told me earlier that you thought people would easily fall in love with me, but I disagree. I understand why so many people are drawn to you. You are the person who is easy to love Magnus.”

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes filled with unshed tears. He grabbed the other man’s hand and started rubbing soothing circles on it.

“I think you’d make anyone happy Magnus. Don’t let some bad seeds tell you the opposite.”  
“Thank you Alexander. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”  
“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”  
“Would you…”

Alec waited a bit for Magnus to go on, but when he saw the other man fumble and clearly hesitate, he gave him a small nudge with his leg.

“You can ask me anything Magnus. We’re friends, right?”  
“Yes we are. But would you maybe consider trying to be more?”  
“More than friends?”  
“Yes.”  
“I…”  
“It’s ok if you don’t want to. It’s just that after everything you’ve just said, I really want to kiss you but I understand if you don’t want…”

Alec cut Magnus’ words off by planting a kiss right on his mouth. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, until Alec moved back.

“After the praise I just gave you, how can you think I wouldn’t want to kiss you too? I think I just never realized it before.”  
“Good thing there was only one bed then.”  
“Perfect.”


	20. Dog - neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is dog sitting. Magnus doesn't like dogs, especially those who bark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Another first meeting. I guess I enjoy those a lot! 
> 
> I hope you'll have fun reading it. Thanks for the comments, kudos and talks :) As usual, you can reach me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

Magnus was getting restless. It was the fourth day in a row that the dog next door spent his day barking. Magnus didn’t usually have any kind of problem with pets. But it seemed as if the person living next to him didn’t have any idea or didn’t care. 

Magnus wouldn’t have minded if he wasn’t currently working from home. He wasn’t the kind of person who enjoy staying home as is, but with the incessant barking, it came close to unbearable. And let’s face it, Magnus was a cat person. He loved his cat like he was his baby. But he wouldn’t have minded the dog, if the dog had remained quiet. 

Magnus had never met his neighbors. It seemed they had very different schedules. He knew it was a certain A. Lightwood but nothing more than this. The few neighbors Magnus knew were people he would meet in the elevator or near the mailboxes. Other than that, he didn’t really see the point. Just because they shared common areas in their living situation didn’t make them prospective friends or whatever.

When the evening came and the barking stopped, Magnus decided to do something about it. He grabbed his keys and went to the door next to his. When he knocked on it, as if on cue, the dog started barking again. Magnus heard a muffled “shush” and waited for the door to open.

“Hi. Can I help you?”  
“Hi, I’m Magnus. I live next door.”  
“Alec. Is there any kind of problem?”  
“Actually, a little. See your dog keeps barking during the day and I don’t usually mind animals but I’m stuck at home for the moment to work and I’ll admit it’s getting complicated.”  
“I’m so sorry. Tommy’s not mine. He belongs to my brother who had to leave on a three-months mission. I never had a pet before, so I have no idea what to do. I will try and see if I can find someone to look after him for me during the day. You wouldn’t happen to know of any dog sitter, would you?”  
“I don’t.”  
“Ok, sorry again for the noise and all. I’ll give my sister a call and see if she can help me out. I’m home for the next three days, so it shouldn’t be a problem. He’s not barking that much when I’m home.”  
“He probably feels lonely during the day. I know my cat destroys everything if I leave him alone for too long.”  
“You have a cat?”  
“I do. His name is Chairman Meow.”  
“Cute. I wonder why my brother couldn’t have gotten a cat instead of a dog… Would have been easier.”

Their encounter was the first of many. As promised, Alec found solutions to make sure Tommy wouldn’t be alone all day. That’s how Magnus met Isabelle. He often wonder how two people as different as them could have been brought up by the same persons. 

Every now and then, Magnus would meet Alec in the hallway and chat, getting to know each other better. One day, Alec knocked on Magnus’ door.

“Iz was supposed to take care of Tommy today but she got called into work. He might be barking today, I just wanted to let you know, and possibly apologize in advance.”  
“Thanks for letting me know.”  
“I wish I could stay home but I really need to be in the office today. I’ll try to cut my day as short as possible, but I probably won’t be back until 7pm.”  
“Do you want me to visit Tommy during the day? It might help if he gets visitors? Or at least a visitor?”  
“I can’t ask you to do that.”  
“You’re not asking I’m offering. I wouldn’t do it every day but I’m not working today so I could visit him twice in the day to try and make it easier?”  
“If you’re sure you don’t mind, I could give you my keys?”

That’s how Magnus ended up taking care of Tommy for the day. The dog wasn’t that bad. He even was cute, in a way. So Magnus stayed with him a little longer. He didn’t mean to snoop but during his break, he took a look at Alec’s apartment. 

There were pictures all around the living room. Alec wasn’t on a lot of them, but Isabelle was along with a blonde guy who looked nothing like them. Then he saw pictures of the same guy again, this time with Alec. And finally, a picture with two older persons, Alec, Isabelle and the blonde guy again, all smiling and looking at the camera. It looked exactly like a family portrait. The question was why this blonde guy was there. He looked nothing like everyone else. Alec had mentioned a brother but it seemed unlikely.

When Alec got back home that evening, Magnus was still there. He had spent the last few hours in the apartment, because of the raging storm going on outside.

“I’m so sorry Magnus, Tommy hates thunder.”  
“I realized that. And don’t worry, it’s ok.”  
“Jace is back in a few days, I’ll soon be free and, in a way, so will you.”  
“Jace as in your brother?”  
“Yes. If he ever gets sent away again, he’ll have to take the dog to our parents. They have way more room than I do, and they’ve got the time. Isabelle is coming for Tommy tomorrow, she’ll be taking care of him. And then I’m bringing him to my parents, stay there a few days, and finally I’ll be back.”  
“If you want to give my phone number to Isabelle, or give me hers, in case she needs anything tomorrow, I don’t mind.”

And just like that, Magnus saw Alec’s expression change and his face close down.

“If you wanted to ask for her phone number, you could just have asked. I would have said no anyway, she already has someone in her life.”  
“I didn’t ask you for her phone number to try and get into her pants, or dress in her case. Don’t get me wrong, she’s lovely but really not my type.”  
“I apologize Magnus. It’s just that my whole life, people would try and befriend me just so they could reach her. Then Jace arrived and he is easier to talk to than I am so he would get those. But we are both super defensive of her.”  
“If I wanted your sister’s number for any other purposes, I would have asked her directly. But let’s just say that in the Lightwood family, she’s not the one I’d be most interested in.”

Magnus saw the moment Alec realized what he had heard. His eyes got comically wide for a second, but then a grin came on his face.

“Well, you already have my phone number. I’ll be back in 4 days, without the mutt. If you decide to call me then to see if we can do something just the two of us. I’d be glad to answer yes.”  
“Duly noted. I’ll call you when you get back then.”  
“I’ll be waiting.”

The following day, Magnus didn’t hear Tommy bark the whole day. Around 7pm, and still with no noise, Magnus assumed Alec had already left and would be back in three days, as he had told him. The knock on his door startled him, as Magnus didn’t have a lot of neighbors who would come over. He opened to find Alec on the other side.

“Alec, everything ok?”  
“Yes, everything’s fine. It’s just… I’m leaving in a few, and I realized we’d say you’d call when I would be back but I thought maybe we could agree now of doing something next Tuesday when I’m back?”  
“I’m free Tuesday. What do you want to do? Go to a restaurant? To the movies?”  
“Or we could stay in and have food delivered? Because if all goes well I’d really like to kiss you and I don’t want our first kiss to be with an audience.”

Magnus took a step forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s. He lingered there a few seconds, just to enjoy the taste some more and then moved back.

“We can still stay inside if that’s what you want, but now you don’t have to worry about kissing me outside. You even have my blessing to kiss me whenever you want to.”

Magnus watched Alec come closer and kiss him again, this time taking things a bit farther, until they heard a bark happening next door. Both men chuckled and Alec looked at Magnus.

“I know you’re not a dog person, but even you have to admit that we owe this one a little…”


	21. Late night - Sick partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus witnesses from afar something terrible happen to his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I'm going to start by apologizing. I know it was supposed to be fluff month. And I know I hate angst, most of the time. But it came that way. You'll probably want to yell at me from time to time, that's ok. But rest assured, there will never be a major character death in any of my stories.
> 
> That being said, I hope you'll enjoy it. As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

Magnus had been up for the last 18 hours. He hadn’t been able to see Alec since the accident. Seeing the crash on television had been the worst. Here Magnus was, at home, with the TV on in the background, when he’d suddenly heard the reporter scream.

“Oh no, Lightwood is out! What a fall! He’s not getting up. Medical team is reaching him. He’s being carefully put on a stretcher. It looks like he’s still unconscious. That was a tumble!”

Magnus could only stare, his mouth hanging open, while his husband was being taken out of the raceway. His phone started ringing barely five minutes later.

“Magnus…”  
“Jace! How is he?”  
“You saw?”  
“Yes I saw! How is he?!”  
“It’s serious Magnus. He’s still out of it. They’re taking him to the hospital. He has at least a broken leg and a shattered pelvis. They don’t want to assess too much. They want to scan his head before and check for a concussion.”  
“I need to be with him.”  
“I’ve already sent a car your way and booked you a flight. I’ll pick you up at the airport when you land.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it. See you in a few.”

Magnus packed a bag and was in the car in a blur. All he could see was his husband, tumbling and laying on the ground, unmoving. Magnus had always hated his husband’s job. He knew that it meant everything to him and had accepted it. What other choice did he have? When they had met, Alec had only been in training. But he had been straightforward with Magnus, from the start. He would never back down from his job, unless they made him do it. They being his team or sponsor, no one else. No relationship would ever make him stop.

At first, Magnus hadn’t really realized all it would imply. He began to get a clearer picture when one of Alec’s teammate had broken his spine and required months of physical therapy to be able to just walk again. Despite Alec reassuring him that those were exceptional cases and didn’t happen that much, Magnus truly understood the meaning of dating a professional motorbike racer that day. 

That was one of the reasons why Magnus never went with Alec for races. He couldn’t stand the stress and worry of it all. So he would stay home, put the Grand Prix in the background and do something else. At least, he’d know that his husband was safe. Until today.

The drive to the airport and the flight were done on autopilot, Magnus just moving through the motions. When he landed and saw Jace waiting for him, the tears threatened to fall. But he couldn’t break now. He needed to see his husband. He needed to be strong for him.

“Hey Magnus, how was the flight?”  
“Hi Jace. No idea. Any news?”  
“He’s in surgery. There’s no concussion but a lot of internal bleeding. I told them to call me if anything major happened, but I needed to make sure you’d be there first.”  
“Thank you, again. For doing all this.”  
“I’m sorry I had to.”

They drove to the hospital and the wait began. After an eight-hour surgery, Alec was finally brought back to the ICU. Aside from the broken bones in his left leg, Alec also suffered from a ruptured spleen, due to his broken ribs. The doctors had managed to repair most of his injuries, but Alec still hadn’t woken up.

And 18 hours later, Magnus was waiting at his bedside, watching his husband breathe with the help of machines, the permanent beeping sound a reminder that at least he was alive. At this moment, Magnus broke down. Tears rushed down his face and he didn’t even try to prevent them. He cried for the pain his husband would be in when he would wake. If he ever did. 

Then Alec began the race for his life. The doctors had told Magnus that the longer he stayed unresponsive, the lesser chance he had to wake up. So every day, Magnus came him and read Alec stories. He would read him the news, or a book, whatever came under his hand. Anything to have Alec hear his voice, know that he was here. At some point, Magnus began telling him things he wanted to do with him when he would wake up.

“You know how we said we’d like to visit Europe? How about we make it next summer? Visit those wineries in France and then escape for a few romantic days in Tuscany? There are so many places I want to go with you Darling. I need you to wake up.”

After a week, and no sign of improvement, the medical team had Magnus think over the possibility of Alec never waking up. But Magnus wasn’t ready to accept it. It was just a week. Only seven days. Alec was 27, his life was worth hanging for a little longer than just seven days. 

“Darling, I really need you to wake up. I miss you, so much. I miss your smile and your laugh. I also miss you grumbling in the morning when you wake up. I miss holding you in my arms and falling asleep in yours. Wake up, please wake up.”

Magnus heard the door open and saw Jace enter.

“Hey Magnus. How is he?”  
“Still the same. Sometimes, I’m convinced I see something happening on the monitor but when I look at him he’s still the same. I’m scared Jace. What happens if he doesn’t wake up?”  
“No. Don’t go there. He’s going to wake up. My brother is stubborn. He will wake up.”  
“But what if he doesn’t Jace? What will I do? Does he have things planned? Are you aware of anything? Because he never wanted to tell me about it, saying he didn’t want me to worry over it, and that it was just precaution.”  
“Magnus, don’t go there.”  
“I… please tell me you know.”  
“I do Magnus. I am the one in charge of it all. Everything would be taken care of in the eventuality of him no making it after a race. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything.”  
“You mean aside from losing my husband?”  
“He will pull through. But one thing’s for sure Magnus, you can break down now, but he will need you when he opens his eyes. There’s no chance for him to race again, ever.”

Twelve days after the accident, Magnus was awoken by a tickling on his arm. As usual, he had fallen asleep, half bent on Alec’s bed, his hand holding his husband’s. The tickling became firmer and Magnus opened his eyes to see his husband’s tired, unfocused eyes on him. He straightened in a second and pressed the button calling for a nurse.

“Don’t try to move or talk Darling, you’ve got a tube in your throat and a lot of medication in your system. Stay awake though, ok? Stay with me Alexander.”

The nurse arrived and along came the doctor. They checked Alec’s vitals and then proceeded to remove the him from the breathing aide.

“Mr Lightwood, that was quite a scare you gave us. Your throat is going to feel uncomfortable, that’s usual after many days intubated. I can see the questions in your eyes, don’t try to talk yet. Yes, you had an accident. Yes it was serious. You broke you leg in several places, shattered your pelvis, broke some ribs which punctured your spleen. You had a lot of internal bleeding. We fixed everything as best as we could, but the recovery will be long and hard. You’ve been out of it for 12 days. I know this is a lot of information to handle, so I’ll leave you with your husband for now and we will talk some more later, ok?”

Magnus saw Alec try to nod, and then the doctor left. As soon as the door closed, Magnus went back to the bed.

“You are forbidden to ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me, Alexander Lightwood? I don’t care the reason, you will never ever scare me like that again.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I can’t lose you Darling. I love you.”  
“Love you too. What happened?”  
“You fell. And you didn’t stand up again. They had to carry you.”  
“I’m sorry you had to see this.”  
“You know what I thought when I saw you? This can’t be happening. There are too many things we haven’t done yet. I can’t lose you Alexander. Not when we’ve barely started. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and call your brother, he’ll be pretty pissed if I don’t.”

Magnus left the room. He had to call Jace, this much was true. But he also needed to let the tears run freely. He didn’t want Alec to see him like this. He didn’t want to worry him more. The doctor had given him a list of injuries, but he hadn’t told Alec what they implied for his future. This talk was had a few days after Alec had woken up. To say that he didn’t take the news well would be an understatement. There was a lot of screaming. Then came negotiation. And when Alec realized nothing was going to work, came acceptance.

Alec was transferred to a hospital in New York a few days later, to start his physical therapy. Things progressed slowly and after a whole two months, Alec was finally allowed to move back home. He still had PT every day, but he could at least spend the nights with Magnus.

On their first night together at home, Magnus had prepared Alec’s favorite dish and made the room look beautiful.

“I’m so glad you’re home Darling.”  
“I’m glad too.”  
“I know you feel like things will never be the same and it’s true, they won’t. But we have so many things to look forward to.”  
“I know you’re right Magnus, and I’m not angry anymore, but I still can’t picture my future without a bike in it.”  
“But that’s the thing, there can be bikes in it, just not professionally. I’m not ready to see you on one yet, and I’m not even sure you could, but at some point, you will be allowed back on one. And we’ll go for tours across the US, visit parks, just enjoy driving for the sake of it. It won’t be the same, but it will be something.”  
“I just need to know what to do with my life… I have never considered what I would do if not racing you know?”  
“There are so many things Darling. But for now, you need to focus on getting better.”

It took Alec a whole year before he could finally be back on a bike. Magnus was scared, so scared of letting him go on a ride. But he knew that Alec needed it. Needed to feel like he could do it. So he put his helmet on and climbed behind his husband. The drove for a few miles until they reached the ocean. Alec parked the bike and they went on the beach, hand in hand. Magnus was relieved to see a smile on Alec’s face, a smile he hadn’t seen in a long time. They settled on the sand, after laying a blanket on it, and just enjoyed the calm of the water.

“Magnus, I want to thank you.”  
“What for Darling?”  
“For staying with me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know you never liked what I did for a living. And you were proven right, it was extremely dangerous. But you stayed anyway. You suffered through days without knowing if I’ll ever be back. And then you suffered through therapy.”  
“Alexander, if one of us suffered, it’s you my Darling. I can’t imagine the pain you’ve been in.”  
“You know, I’ve thought about it, a lot. I don’t want to ride again. Today is my last goodbye. I’m selling the bike once we get back in New York. I’m going to take the consulting job they offered me. I’ll stay in the field without being in danger anymore.”  
“I’m glad you’re accepting the job Alexander. I think it will be a perfect opportunity for you. To stay in the field that you love without taking risks.”  
“And it also means that I’ll be staying at home more.”  
“I like where this is going. Having you with me every night sounds like a dream.”  
“I was thinking… well, I’ve been thinking lately. We never really talked about it, but how would you feel about having children?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I know we never talked about it, and maybe you don’t want children, which is perfectly fine. But this whole situation got me thinking and I love our family, but I would love it even more if we had little kids running around. You don’t need to answer me right now. I understand. It’s a very important decision.”  
“I don’t need to think about it Alexander. Of course I want children with you. You’re my whole life but I’d be more than willing to share my love with our kids. What do you say we get back home and see what our options are? I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Their last ride was the first day of their new lives and neither Magnus nor Alec never regretted it.


	22. Blushing - gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec blushes, is that even a surprise anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> thank you all for your responses to yesterday's chapter. It's one of my favorites too, I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Today is way lighter, Magnus having fun, Alec being cute...
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, thanks <3

Alec was sipping his coffee on their back porch, watching his husband hard at work. Ever since they had bought the house, Magnus had wanted a garden. But their first year, they had both been too preoccupied with their work to have time for one. But this year, Magnus had prepared everything ahead of time. He had made sure to check the dates for when he’d have to plant things, and how they would grow and what they would require.

Alec had never really understood Magnus’ excitement for the whole gardening process, but on this very specific day, he was thankful his husband had insisted. Magnus was currently on his hands and knees, moving the ground with his hands. Alec could see the muscles in his back ripple with each movement.

He knew for a fact that his husband was muscular. After all, he had no trouble carrying Alec in their bedroom. But something about Magnus’ current situation was creating images in Alec’s mind that were a little too vivid.

He tried to focus on his computer, tried to get some work done, but it was getting harder and harder as minutes ticked by. At some point, Magnus just seated on his ankles, wiped his forehead with his left hand while his right went for the water bottle next to him. The visual reminded him of an old ad he had seen for a soda, where a man would be working in hot weather and after his delivery, would grab a can, drink from it and look hot as hell while doing so. This was exactly what his husband looked like. 

They had been married for more than ten years and Alec still couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. Many people had told him not to worry when they would reach the end of what is commonly called the honeymoon phase because their relationship would move to something else, different but still good. They had never reached that point. Alec was still looking at his husband like he had hung the moon and stars. And he was still always turned on by him on a regular basis and on casual things, like for instance gardening.

“Darling, would you mind giving me a hand? I know you don’t like it too much, but I could use your help moving the plant.”

Alec got up and went to Magnus. He bent down and kissed his lips, pulling Magnus against him.

“What do you want me to carry?”  
“The big red one Darling.”  
“Is big red its actual name?”  
“Sure, that’s where the candies come from. I don’t know its name, ok. I just love that it’s red.”  
“I’m just teasing Magnus. Let’s move it.”

They grabbed the pot and moved the tree to the new location.

“Darling, you’re blushing. Are you that affected by the tree?”  
“You know perfectly well why I’m affected.”  
“I do not. Enlighten me.”  
“Magnus, the noises you make.”  
“You mean the grunting noises because of how heavy it is?”  
“Those noises, yes. They’re the same ones as…”  
“I never realized.”

Alec just snorted at that. He knew for a fact that his husband was particularly aware of everything. So there was no way he would have missed the noises and their resemblance with other noises he would make in more private settings.

“Do you need me for anything else? Or can I go back to my computer?”  
“As you wish. Though if you stay, you can help and we can be done sooner. Maybe that way we can see whether you’re right or wrong?”

Alec’s blush intensified at his husband’s suggestive sentence. He knew that Magnus did it on purpose just to see Alec blush. Because no matter for how long they’d been together, no matter what they’d done, Alec would always, always, blush at any suggestive comment or reaction.

“Oh Darling, you’re so easy to fluster. I can’t believe you still blush that much. You know I love it when you do, it makes you look even more gorgeous and desirable.”  
“Sure, I look like a 15-year old but yes, let’s go with gorgeous and desirable.”  
“Darling you have no idea.”  
“All I know is you look sinful doing gardening without a shirt on and it makes too many mental images come to mind. So please, can we finish with those plants and flowers?”

“Tell you what, I still have a few things to do here, but I can handle it on my own. Why don’t you go ahead and start running a bath? I’ll hop into the shower as soon as I’m done and will join you in the tub?”  
“Fine. But don’t take too long.”

Alec went back inside their house and shut the glass door behind himself. He turned around and watched Magnus move the pots and plant the flowers, a happy smile on his face. Alec couldn’t really understand this. Working outside had never been something he’d enjoyed, but his husband seemed to revel in it. He went upstairs and started to run the bath. He decided to put some oils in it, because he knew for a fact that Magnus’ back would be hurting after being hunched over for such a long time. Alec got in the shower real quick while the water was running and then got into the bathtub, enjoying the warmth of it and the relaxing smell.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His husband had many talents, including interior design. Their bathroom was done in a way that no noise from the outside would ever reach them. The only window they had was above the tub, to get a clear view of the sky during the night, and stargaze while enjoying each other.

Magnus entered the bathroom, dropped his clothes in the hamper and went for the shower, which was just opposite the tub. Alec could see his husband through the glass door. The water was cascading along his body, the muscles in his back, arms and thighs moving along with him. Magnus showered quick, and Alec could see him actually going faster than usual, just so he could be in the tub with his husband. Alec scooted backward to leave some space, which Magnus filled in an instant.

“That’s perfect Darling. Thank you, I needed that.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ll admit it was a bit selfish on my part too. I kind of wanted to hold you against me after seeing you out there.”  
“Ah, I knew this blush was there for a reason. Well my Darling, you can be selfish as many times as you want. Now, why don’t you tell me what exactly you had in mind and then we test that noise theory huh?”

Alec emitted a low growl and hid his face in Magnus’ neck. He was certain that if a mirror had been in front of them, he would have seen a warm blush covering his cheeks.


	23. Poetry - stuck together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students Au - Magnus and Alec are paired up for a poetry project. Somehow they get stuck somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one, it was fun to write at least.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and messages.
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

“For this project, you will be paired up with someone. And to avoid complaining or anything of the sort, I’ve decided on the groups. The list will be put on the board outside the class. You have two weeks to hand in your paper. It will count for 40% of your final grade. Good day.”

Magnus let the rest of the class check the list and leave first. It didn’t really matter to him who he was paired up with. Sure they’d have to work together but this was his poetry class, something he had no problem working on.

He reached the list on the wall, and looked for his name. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw the name next to his. Alec Lightwood. Magnus looked around nervously but didn’t see anyone around him. Everybody had already left and he would have to wait a little longer to talk to him.

Magnus usually was an outgoing person. Someone who could talk to anyone, no matter what. But Magnus had first laid eyes on Alec during orientation their first year. The man had stood out from all the college frat boys in so many ways. First, he actually listened to the information they were given. Then, he remained serious the whole time, never trying to get a girl to give him her phone number, despite the obvious comments of some of the girls who would have been happy to. Magnus and Alec had talked briefly at the time, but then, nothing. 

Alec was one of the quietest students on campus. Never going to any parties, never being late, never arguing with anyone. He mostly kept to himself, a scowl on his face, making it hard for people to try and reach out to him. Which was probably the reason why he did it.

Three years later, during the first semester of their third year, Magnus could officially say he had been crushing on the same guy for almost three years, and that said guy had no idea he even existed. The fact that they were partnered for the poetry project would maybe make it easier for Magnus to get over him. 

Still lost in his thoughts, Magnus was in the middle of the cafeteria when he heard his name spoken softly next to him. He looked up to see no other than Alec looking down at him.

“You’re Magnus Bane, right?”  
“I am. You’re Alec Lightwood?”  
“Yes, we’re partnered for the poetry project.”  
“I saw, but I couldn’t find you after seeing the names on the list.”  
“I had to leave, sorry.”  
“No worries, we still have a few days to work on it.”  
“I wanted to talk to you about that. Would it be ok if we worked at my place? Not that I don’t like the library but I really prefer a quieter environment.”  
“Sure. Which building are you in?”  
“I have an apartment off campus.”  
“Like on your own?”

Magnus heard Alec chuckle at that. Great Magnus, try to sound even less intelligent next time.

“Yes. I live on my own, in a small apartment next to campus.”  
“Ok, yes. I don’t see any problem going there to study. When are you available?”  
“I was wondering if you’d be available today? It’s just that I usually have a lot of things planned in the evening, and today is the only day I can do whatever I want.”  
“I finish at 5:00. Maybe we could meet after?”  
“Perfect. I’ll meet you next to Valentine’s building? You know where that is?”  
“Yes I do. Ok, see you then!”

Magnus watched Alec leave and couldn’t believe that he’d spoken to the man. How did he know who he was? They had never spoken to one another. Maybe he’d heard the professor call his name? Anyway, he couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

Magnus was also surprised to hear that Alec lived off campus. It wasn’t often the case, and those who did usually ended up with at least a roommate to cover for the cost. But Alec had made it clear that he was living on his own. Or more precisely that he had his own place. He hadn’t mentioned a partner but that would make a lot of sense.

The day came to an end and Magnus went to the building they’d agreed on, to find that Alec was already waiting for him.

“Sorry, am I late?”  
“No you’re not. I just finish at 4:00 on Thursdays.”  
“You waited an hour here just for me?”  
“It’s easier, believe me. Are you ready to go?”

Magnus nodded and they were off. Alec didn’t say a word during the walk, and Magnus was feeling way too intimidated to say anything. They reached one of the nicest parts of the city and Magnus wondered if they were getting close to Alec’s apartment. Just then, they stopped in front of a building that looked stunning, even from the outside. They entered the place and were greeted by a doorman.

“Nice to see you Mr Lightwood, Sir.”  
“Hi Mickael. How are you?”  
“I’m good, thanks for asking.”  
“Give my best to Betty ok?”  
“Will do Sir, have a nice evening.”

Magnus watched Alec nod and move towards the end of the building where the elevator was.

“Mickael has been working here for as long as I’ve had the place, which is a long time. I’ve only just moved in when I started my degree again.”  
“Again?”  
“Yes. I had to stop my studies for a while. I started back at year one when I was already 21.”  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“Nobody does. Aside from enrollment of course.”

They entered the elevator and remained quiet for a while. Magnus wanted to ask so many questions but he had to remind himself that they didn’t know each other. And private questions might be ok on a first date but they weren’t on one.

Alec pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator started moving. Until it stopped. The lights dimmed and a red glow filled the small space. They waited for a little while and when nothing changed, Alec pressed the alarm button.

“Mickael, we are stuck in the elevator.”  
“Mr Lightwood I’m so sorry. I’m going to call the repairmen and I’ll call you back. Do you have your cell phone with you?”  
“I do. Thank you Mickael.”

Alec then turned towards Magnus and motioned to the floor.

“I guess we’re gonna be here for a while, might as well sit down.”  
“sure.”

Magnus found it hard to speak. He didn’t like being in tight spaces. Alec’s phone rang again.

“Hi Mickael. Yes. Are you sure? I understand. Ok. Yes, thank you.”  
“So?”  
“So everyone is already busy, we’re gonna have to wait a little. Good thing we sat down.”  
“Yes, I guess it is.”

Magnus spoke with choppy words and felt the air becoming difficult to enter his lungs. He must have been breathing hard because he heard Alec call his name.

“Magnus, are you scared of confined places?”  
“Not scared, just highly uncomfortable.”  
“Can I do anything?”  
“No…”

Magnus tried to put his thoughts aside. He was safe. It was just a box suspended in the air. It would be fine. Someone would come for them anyway. As he tried to calm down a bit, he heard Alec call his name.

“Do you already know what you want us to work on? For the poetry project?”  
“Not really.”  
“I was thinking that maybe we could try to write our own poem? To show the various aspects of poetry that we’re supposed to be studying. Have you ever tried to write a poem?”  
“I have. I happen to write, often. I always carry a notebook with me, just in case I want to put something on paper.”  
“Really? That’s impressive.”  
“No it’s not. It’s just erratic thoughts and various things I want to remember. Nothing is really formed.”  
“Still. I took poetry to get out of my comfort zone. I don’t express feelings. I’m bad at this. So this course was my way to try and push my limits, see if I could do it. I’m sorry you’ve got stuck with me, I probably won’t be a great asset, especially considering what you’ve just told me.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, especially considering you’re the subject of most of my rambles…”  
“What?”

Magnus’ mouth opened in shock at what he’d just said. Why? Why would he say this? 

“What do you mean Magnus?”  
“I might… I might be crushing on you… a little… lot… for the last three years.”  
“You? You’re crushing on ME?”  
“Yes? Is it that hard to believe?”  
“To me it is. I’ve never had anyone crush on me before.”  
“No. You can’t say this. Haven’t you seen the looks you get from the girls in our poetry class?”  
“Not really. I don’t pay attention to…”  
“To what? People?”  
“Girls? Women?”  
“Really? Well you should. You’d definitely find someone. If you’re looking that is. If you’re not that’s fine too. I mean, I know Jessica has been dying to give you her phone number but she’s scared. I get that, believe me. With your body and your scowl, you’re kind of intimidating.”  
“Magnus…”  
“I don’t mean intimidating in a bad way. Like you look so unattainable. You can’t imagine the number of times I just wanted to go to you and just try to have a talk. I mean, I would probably have tried to ask if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me but…”  
“Magnus.”  
“I knew you would say no. So I just watched you from afar. And now that sounded creepy. I don’t mean I spied on your every move, just that seeing you from time you time usually made my day. You’re so handsome Alec and the best of it is that you don’t seem to know it. You could have anyone and you just stroll around, not paying attention. Mind you, maybe you already have someone and that’s why you’re not looking. I can’t believe I never thought of that. Of course you have someone. It makes sense, so much sense.”  
“Magnus!”

Magnus stopped talking when he heard Alec shout. He then realized he had spilled almost everything he had kept hidden for years to his crush. Who was looking at him with the weirdest expression on his face.

“Sorry Alec. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I babble when I’m nervous and with us being stuck in there.”  
“It’s ok Magnus. I just didn’t want you to say things you’d regret after. Believe it or not, I used to babble when I was nervous too.”  
“What changed?”  
“I lost my parents, had to take care of my siblings, find a job. I couldn’t have that luxury anymore. But I find it endearing.”  
“I’m sorry Alec. That must have been hard for you. And here I go on and on about girls… you probably don’t have time for that.”  
“I have a little more time now. I guess I could try and have a relationship. My siblings are all adults now so they handle themselves, hence me going back to uni.”  
“That’s great. Cool cool cool.”  
“Yes. I like to think so too. I’ve been debating with myself for a few months now whether I should try to reach out to the person I’m crushing on and try to see if we could maybe, grab a cup of coffee or something.”  
“You definitely should. She’s gonna be super happy.”  
“Magnus. Please read between the lines…”

The elevator started moving again and in a matter of seconds they were out of it and in Alec’s apartment. Alec was on the phone with Mickael so Magnus just stood awkwardly in the living room. The place was beautifully decorated. There were pictures scattered here and there, most of them filled with Alec, a short brunette next to him and a tall blond guy. 

“They’re my siblings. My sister Isabelle and my brother Jace.”  
“You look a lot like your sister.”  
“I know.”  
“Your place is beautiful.”  
“Thank you. I guess that’s all Isabelle’s doing. She has a major in interior design and I played guinea pig for her.”  
“Gorgeous and good tastes, she’s a catch.”  
“Simon caught her all right. Or I should say she caught him. Poor guy never stood a chance.”  
“You Lightwood siblings are something else…”  
“Magnus, about what you said in the elevator…”  
“Could we please forget I said all that. I think we have a project to be working on?”  
“I don’t really want to forget. I might have been too subtle, or maybe you were too stressed to notice I don’t really know. Can I get you a cup of coffee?”  
“Sure, I’d love that. Thanks.”

Magnus watched Alec chuckle and go to his kitchen. He had been surprised by the sudden change of subject but maybe Alec wasn’t comfortable talking about feelings and needed coffee. Or maybe… No… It was not possible. Alec Lightwood couldn’t have possibly offered him a coffee just like Magnus had talked about in the elevator. Come to think of it, Alec had told him he wanted to invite his crush for a coffee. And asked him to read between the lines. And also he didn’t want to forget. Magnus decided it was time to test his theory. After all, he didn’t have a lot to lose, they weren’t exactly friends, so if he made a fool of himself, then he’d just avoid him completely.

He moved towards the kitchen, to find Alec waiting for the coffees to finish.

“Alec?”  
“Everything ok?”  
“Are you offering me coffee?”  
“I am?”  
“And you’re not interested in the girls looking at you.”  
“I am not.”  
“You’re also crushing on someone you’d like to have a coffee with.”

Magnus saw the smirk appearing on Alec’s face. 

“Would you like to have coffee with me Magnus?”  
“I’d really like that Alec. Is Alec short for something?”  
“Alexander. Only my mom called me that.”  
“Do you mind if I call you Alexander?”

Judging by the shiver that ran through Alec’s body, Magnus had a pretty good idea of what Alec’s answer was going to be.

“I don’t mind at all.”  
“Good, because Alexander suits you. It sounds strong and tall and…”

Before Magnus could go on, he felt lips crush against his own. He relaxed into the kiss and placed his hand on Alec’s cheek.

“Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that since forever.”  
“Don’t apologize for kissing me Alexander, I’ve been dreaming of it for years…”

Magnus ended up staying the evening to work, and the night to watch tv. They fell asleep on the couch and Magnus was awaken in the morning by the smell of coffee and food. This he could get used to.


	24. Spicy - terms of endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus calls Alec by various pet names, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> sorry I'm late, I didn't have much time today...
> 
> Here's the new chapter, it's shorter, I hope you won't mind!
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos and messages!
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

“Come on Darling, we need to hurry if we don’t want to be late.”  
“I’m going as fast as I can Magnus.”  
“One would think with legs that long you’d walk faster, love.”  
“Well, I’m doing all I can.”

Alec was following Magnus, who seemed to be running in front of him. They weren’t going to be late anyway but his boyfriend loved being early. Their recent exchange brought Alec back to a conversation he’d had with Isabelle.

“Have you noticed how Magnus always calls you by pet names?”  
“Not really. Why?”  
“I was just wondering. Because he uses so many for you but you never seem to use any for him.”

Before that talk, Alec had never really paid attention to any of it. Sure, Magnus would call him with various terms of endearment and Alec would answer. But it didn’t matter to Alec. Those were just names. But ever since Isabelle had mentioned it, Alec couldn’t help but focus on it. Did it bother Magnus that Alec wouldn’t use one for him? Did he want Alec to? 

Alec didn’t know how to bring the topic without stating the obvious. And yet, he didn’t want Magnus to feel anything negative because of it. Alec wasn’t the kind of person to use pet names. His parents had called each other by their first names his whole life, and he never had any other example in a relationship. 

He also particularly enjoyed his boyfriend’s name, the ring to it. His name sounded as beautiful as the man himself. 

As weeks passed, Alec paid closer attention to the names Magnus used. Aside from the regular “Darling” and “Love”, he would also use a large scope of animals or food.

It looked like Magnus didn’t even realize he was doing so. Sometimes he would use both in a sentence. Sometimes he wouldn’t use any and just his first name. 

As months went by, Alec stopped focusing so much on it. After all, he didn’t mind Magnus using any, and Magnus didn’t seem to mind him calling him by his first name.

“Darling, I’m home. I brought food from the Indian place you love so much.”  
“Thank you Magnus, I’m starving. Did you get the spicy curry?”  
“I did. What kind of husband would I be if I forgot?”

Alec froze and turned to see Magnus carefully opening the boxes of food and placing them on the table. Alec waited a bit for Magnus to realize what he’d just said but nothing came. After a full minute, he went to sit on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Magnus, is there something you want to tell me?”  
“No. Why? Something wrong?”  
“No. Did you hear what you said before? When you were opening the boxes?”  
“I asked what kind of… oh. Did I say husband?”  
“You did.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t mind. But maybe…”  
“Maybe?”  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this in front of spicy food inside our own apartment instead of a romantic setting…”  
“Alexander…”  
“Magnus, I love you. You’ve been by my side these last years and I have been happier than ever. I cherish every moment we spend together and I would gladly hear you call me your husband any day. It’ll change from those animal names you sometimes you.”  
“You like it when I call you pup.”  
“No I don’t. But that is not the point. The point is: Magnus, will you be my husband?”  
“Of course I will. I love you too.”

They told the news to their friends and family, who were ecstatic for them. And they then decided to get married the month after, because why wait? They didn’t want a big wedding, just a small ceremony, so minimum planning. 

The ceremony was held outside, on the shore. After their vows, and their union, the couple and their guests went inside to the restaurant. Alec’s best man happened to be his sister, because who had decided that men would only have best men? When he saw his sister’s smirk, he began to regret his decision.

“Good evening everyone. Today is a very special day to me. My brother is a married man. The guy who once told me he would never find love and even if he did, couldn’t do a thing about it. Alec, I’m so proud and happy for you. You are the picture of happiness. When you called me to tell me about your engagement, I’ll admit you did it out of the blue. Because you see, I got a call one evening, at a late hour, later than I would usually have my brother on the phone. And he begins telling me his tale. Until he reaches the part about them sharing a spicy dinner and then getting engaged.”

Alec shook his head and muttered a “oh lord” in Magnus’ neck.

“So naturally, I started screaming. Because who in their right mind would propose during sex? That’s when I realized my brother and I didn’t share the same code anymore. And spicy dinner wasn’t code for sex instead of food, but literal spicy food from the Indian restaurant.”

Everyone in the attendance just laughed, while Alec was hiding in Magnus’ neck.

“Anyway, now that we know spicy dinner doesn’t mean the same thing, there’s no risk of any kind for us. And I guess you now all know it too so… Alec, my big brother, I wish you all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Magnus, thank you for making him happy. Thank you for helping him achieve the potential he had hidden deep down. I wish you both a life filled with joy and tenderness. To the happy couple, congratulations.”

All glasses clinked and dinner started. They ate with their guests, spent a wonderful evening chatting with everyone, and ended up staying in the adjoining hotel, to avoid the drive back to the city in the middle of the night.

“So Darling, what do you say about a spicy dinner?”  
“I don’t know baby, what do you think?”

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen and a blush cover his cheeks.

“What did you call me?”

Alec took a second to think of what he’d just said and then his own eyes widen.

“I called you baby. Is that a problem?”  
“We might have a problem if you don’t it again…”  
“So, what do you say baby? Spicy?”


	25. Clothes - compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is on a mission to dress Alec. Magnus comes to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> One would think I'd have more time, being kids' vacation and all... Sorry I'm posting so late again, hopefully this will be the last time I'm this late...
> 
> New chapter, another first meet, and as usual, I have Isabelle and Clary playing around too ;)
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thanks for the messages and kudos :)
> 
> Ilene, tank you <3

“No.”  
“Alec, yes.”  
“Clary, help me.”  
“I really can’t Alec. I agree with your sister.”  
“You are no longer my friend. I hate you.”  
“And I love you. Isabelle is right, you will look dashing with those.”  
“But this is so not my style.”  
“Exactly. This is what makes all the difference. You need new clothes Alec. Those sweaters and jeans you have are definitely too old.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and his best friend. They’d been trying to get him to change his clothing for months, saying that he needed new clothes if he wanted a new relationship. Thing was, Alec didn’t really want a new relationship. He wasn’t hooked on his former boyfriend anymore. He just wasn’t ready to play with his heart again. Or have someone play with it to be more precise. He had been together with Ryan for six years. They’d had a healthy relationship, but realized, as years passed, that they didn’t have the same goals in life 

For instance, Alec wanted to get married, Ryan didn’t. Alec wanted children, Ryan didn’t. And as small as it sounded, Alec always dreamed of having a cat where Ryan was all for a dog.

Of course, all those topics hadn’t been raised in the first months, nor years. When they had moved in together after two years, the question of renting or buying had been a sensible one, since they were both in stable jobs with good salaries. But Ryan had held back, saying it was best to maybe wait for a little while and see how things were going. Which made sense at first. But then one year went by, and another one and another one and Ryan didn’t show any sign of wanting more. 

This had lead to one of the hardest discussions Alec had ever had. Breaking up with someone you love and who loves you back was not something he’d ever thought he’d do. They had talked it out, and realized they really didn’t expect the same things from life. So they split up. 

And now, six months later, he was trying to convince his sister and his best friend that he didn’t need a make-over. And so far, he was having no luck. He had to admit that some of the stuff they’d chosen for him where way nicer than his usual gear. But he wouldn’t wear them all the time. He needed some basics for everyday wear. Sadly, they didn’t want to hear it that way.

They were having yet another loud argument when they heard a throat clear next to them.

“Hi, you look like you need some kind of assistance. Can I be of help?”  
“Hi, yes we do. See my brother here insists that his ratty jeans and holey sweaters are perfectly fine clothes. We’re trying to convince him that he needs to add more sophisticated pieces to his wardrobe.”  
“You’re trying to make my whole wardrobe something I’d never use. I said ok for some of the stuff you chose, but I need casual clothes too Iz.”  
“Can you tell me what you call casual?”  
“He’s going to say jeans and tshirts, I warn you…”  
“So what? I don’t want to feel uncomfortable in my own clothes Iz. You’re fashionable, I’m not…”  
“Ok, if I may? Could I maybe try to help you decide on some of the pieces you’ve seen and adjust some to your personal style?”  
“You would do that?”  
“That’s my job. I’m a personal shopper and I’d love to take care of you today.”  
“Alec.”  
“Alec, nice to meet you. I’m Magnus. Ladies, we have a new smoothie in our second floor bar. Would you like to go and try it? Just tell Craig I sent you and they will be on the house.”  
“Alec, you’re good with that?”  
“With the both of you leaving me alone? Yes, I’m perfectly good with that plan.”  
“That’s how you repay us… You’re lucky we love you Alec. Come on Iz. He’ll call us when he’s done.”

Alec watched Isabelle and Clary leave with smirks on their faces. He could already hear the discussion he’d have to have after shopping.

“So Alec, anything specific that I should know? Your sister already picked up a few things that I’m sure fit you perfectly, but that’s not really what you had in mind, correct?”  
“No, not really. I agree that I need some sophisticated pieces, like Isabelle said, but honestly, I do wear jeans and tshirts all the time.”  
“Nothing wrong with that. What about your girlfriend? What’s her take on this?”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“The red-head with your sister? I’m sorry I didn’t catch her name.”  
“Clary? No. No no no. She’s my best friend. I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
“Sorry, my mistake.”  
“It’s ok, that’s something we’re used to.”  
“Can you tell me more about yourself? So I can decide where to take you next?”  
“I’m a teacher in elementary school. I do a lot of sports. I don’t go out a lot. I prefer a night in with my siblings.”  
“I understand better why you don’t approve of your sister’s choices then. I have to give it to you. Those would probably be wasted. We’re gonna change aisles and go for something still refined but casual. Follow me.”

Alec followed Magnus to another department. There, they found various pants, jeans and t-shirts, as well as some shirts that would probably make Isabelle happy. Alec even let Magnus talk him into getting a blazer.

“Come on Alec, that’s teacher clothing 101.”  
“In the 70s maybe.”  
“And in many fantasies…”  
“I’ll have to believe you on that.”  
“I’m telling you, a man in this is a man of my taste.”

Alec looked at Magnus and for the first time since his break up, he felt like doing something bold. So he did.

“So if I were to put this on and ask you for a cup of coffee, you’d say yes?”

Alec saw the surprise on Magnus’ face, and wondered if he’d misread the whole situation. It had been so long since he’d even try to flirt with someone. But then, Magnus smirked and handed Alec the blazer.

“Why don’t you try it on and test the theory?”

Alec let Magnus help him put the blazer on, then turned around and asked.

“Magnus, would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me sometimes?”  
“I’d like that Alec, a lot.”  
“I’m glad you came to my rescue today.”  
“Me too.”


	26. Garden - kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed dates, books, flowers and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I can't believe there's only a few days remaining. I'm super grateful for all the feedback I've gotten those last 25 days.
> 
> I've been feeling restless so I tend to get more angsty than usual and I guess it shows. Nothing bad, far from it. Just minor complications ;)
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here on twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

Alec was super worried. He had a date today. He had a first date with a guy he’d met at the coffee shop. He had been going to the same shop for months, and every day, without fail, he would see this gorgeous man enter, order his coffee, and wait for his cup, engrossed either in a book or his phone.

Alec hadn’t dared bother him as he looked way too captivated by whatever he was reading. And if Alec was certain of one thing, it was the importance of being unbothered while in a good story. But fate would have it, that one morning, the barista called both their names at the same time.

They went for their cups but mixed them up.

“Sorry, it looks like I have your cup?”  
“Right. Sorry. I wasn’t really paying attention.”  
“Nice story?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your book? Is it interesting? You’ve been reading it for the last few mornings.”  
“It is. I’m Magnus.”  
“Alec. I’d love to know what you think of it once you’re done with it?”  
“Sure. I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning then?”  
“Highly probable. Have a good one Magnus.”  
“You too Alec.”

From that day on, they would chat every morning, mostly on books at first, and then getting to know each other a little better. That’s how Alec learned that Magnus was actually working for a publishing company and that despite his love for books, sometimes he had to read some that he would rather not.

He also learned that Magnus was an only child and happened to be single. Magnus was really open with his preferences so Alec knew from rather early on that this wouldn’t be a problem.

If some day he decided to act on it. 

Because despite Alec getting to know many things on Magnus, he himself wouldn’t share a lot. He’d talked about his siblings and his job, but not a lot more. So one morning, he decided that it was time to do something about it. After grabbing their coffees and heading out, Alec stopped a few steps from the coffee shop and turned towards Magnus.

“Magnus, I was wondering if you’d like to grab some coffee sometimes?”  
“You mean as now?”  
“I mean as a date?”  
“Oh.”  
“That’s fine if you don’t. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”  
“You didn’t and I love that, but I met someone a few weeks ago and we kind of started dating. I’m sorry.”  
“Please, don’t be. I’m glad you’re happy.”  
“Thank you Alec.”

They went separate ways and Alec allowed himself a few days to just breathe. He didn’t go to the coffee shop, not because he didn’t want to see Magnus, but more because he needed the break. He had built an ideal in his head and letting go of the image he had created wasn’t easy.

He finally went back a week after his failed attempt, to see Magnus already there, book in hand. He got closer to him and greeted him.

“Alec, so nice to see you. Are you ok? I was worried a bit and then I realized I didn’t have your phone number or anything to contact you. Not even a last name to try and find you in the directory.”  
“Sorry about that, I was super busy last week. I barely had time for breaks. How are you?”  
“I’m good. This new book is giving me a headache, but that’s probably because I’m in a foul mood anyway.”  
“Really? Anything I can help you with?”  
“Let’s just say that I’m single again and she won’t be hearing from me any time soon.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Are you, really?”

There was no mischief in Magnus’ voice, no hatred. Only real questioning. So Alec opted for honesty.

“I’m sorry that you’re hurting. I’m sorry the chance you took didn’t work.”  
“Thank you. It’s probably my fault anyway.”  
“I’m sorry anyway. If there’s anything I can do for you, name it.”  
“I could use a friend? And maybe your phone number? It’ll definitely be easier to reach you than waiting for you to show at the coffee shop.”  
“I could do that.”

Alec chuckled, grabbed Magnus’ phone and put his own number in it. He then proceeded to call his cell phone and save the number.

“There you go. Now you can reach me when you need anything.”  
“Thank you. Would you have a moment to just take a walk?”  
“Now?”  
“There’s no better time than now I guess.”  
“Sure, let me just call work and say I’ll be a little late.”

They took the road down to the park, where they sat on a bench and drank their coffee.

“I didn’t really think that this was going to be THE story you know, but I expected it to last more than just 4 weeks.”  
“I understand. But you know, in a way, isn’t it better that it stopped before you could get too attached?”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“Can I ask what happened?”  
“We didn’t have a lot in common, but mostly, she didn’t understand my passion for reading.”  
“Ouch. That’s a big one.”  
“It really is. I could have gotten over the fact that she wanted me to change some things. That’s how relationships work, but not the roots of who I am.”  
“Some people create an image of their dream and try to paste this image on who they’re dating. And despite all the efforts in the world, it’ll never be enough.”  
“Sounds like you know what you’re talking about?”  
“My last boyfriend was like that. He tried to create a revolution in my own life: different clothes, different food, different music tastes… I could go on but you get the idea. I was as patient as possible for as long as possible but then I realized that this wasn’t the life I wanted. I didn’t want to just be someone else to please. I’m sure there’s someone out there who is ready to love me for who I am, and you for who you are.”  
“Thank you Alec, I needed to hear that.”

After that they started calling each other on the phone every now and then, and still saw each other every morning at the coffee shop. One cold morning, Alec was about to leave the shop without seeing Magnus. He was in a hurry and really needed to reach his office, when Magnus entered, out of breath.

“I’m sorry I’m late, my alarm didn’t go off.”  
“It’s ok Magnus. It’s not like it’s an obligation to meet here.”  
“I know, but if we don’t meet here then I don’t see you during the day and I love seeing you every day.”  
“I love seeing you too.”  
“Do you think you’ll ever ask me again?”  
“Ask you what?”  
“If I’d like to grab a coffee with you sometimes?”  
“Depends, would you like that?”  
“Very much.”  
“Fine.”

Alec turned around and pretended to have stopped talking. Magnus looked at him, gobsmacked, then playfully swatted his arm.

“Hitting me to get a date won’t work you know.”  
“Well, stop playing with me then. I saw your smirk.”  
“Would you like to go on a date with me Magnus?”  
“I’d really like that Alec.”

Alec offered to pick Magnus up for their first date. They would walk but it would be great to arrive there together. Alec was a bit nervous of showing this side of himself to Magnus. He hadn’t had the best experience but in a way, it was his test. 

“Morning Alexander.”  
“Hi Magnus. I brought you a cup of coffee.”  
“Thank you. So where to?”  
“The botanical garden if that’s ok?”  
“Ok? I love that place!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, it’s gorgeous. The flowers are so beautiful and the colors so vibrant. And don’t even get me started on the smell. Don’t you like it? Why would you choose it if you don’t like it?”  
“I love it. You just surprised me.”  
“In good ways?”  
“Definitely.”

The started walking side by side, coffee in hand, until Alec realized that his second hand was free. And so was Magnus’. So he slowly let his hand glide alongside Magnus’ arm, until he reached his hand and locked their fingers together. 

They reached the gardens and walked for hours. They only realized it had been hours when the food trucks started arriving in the street next to the garden.

“Wow, has it already been so long?”  
“I guess it has. Thank you for today Alec.”  
“Alexander, my full name is Alexander. I don’t think I ever told you that.”  
“No you didn’t. I like your name, it suits you.”  
“Thanks Magnus.”  
“Thank you for this morning, I had a wonderful time. I never would have guessed you were a romantic at heart. You look so serious.”  
“Never judge a book on its cover, right? I mean, at least you should know that.”

Alec smiled and saw Magnus laugh. Magnus had the most beautiful laugh. Not just the sound of it, but even the way it changed his face. His eyes would light up, and he would throw his head backwards a little. In doing so, his neck would become more accessible and it took all of Alec’s willpower not to kiss it. When Magnus stopped laughing and his eyes settled on Alec’s, Alec was sure the intense dark eyes he could see were just a reflection of his own.

“I’ve been dying to kiss you for weeks, Magnus.”  
“Then what are you waiting for?”

They shared their first kisses in the middle of the botanical garden. Kissing Magnus was exactly how Alec had imagined it and yet so different. And the best part of it, he would get to do it again for the foreseeable future.


	27. Serendipity - promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I hope you're all going as good as possible considering everything. This chapter hasn't been checked by anyone but me so I fully apologize for any mistake you might find in it. For the first time ever, I let them be Shadowhunter and High Warlock, though it adds absolutely nothing to the plot!
> 
> I want to post it now because the medicine for my back is already kicking in and otherwise I won't post at all :D
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

Serendipity is a term Alec had never really understood. Until that specific morning. Alec had never been a morning person. Understand by that that he would usually wake up, get out of bed, have a shower and his breakfast and then move on to his day. 

But today, comfortably warm in his boyfriend’s embrace, Alec understood the term better. He was a lay-in-bed-in-the-morning kind of person, only under the right circumstances. And he never went looking for it, it just happened to be the conclusion of him waking up surrounded by Magnus. Everything around him smelled so good and he felt so relaxed. It was a state of being he’d never thought he’d experience.

“What’s on your mind Shadowhunter? I can hear you thinking from here.”  
“I just realized the meaning of one of the words from the mundane world.”  
“Which one Darling?”  
“Serendipity.”  
“Really? And why is that?”  
“I have found a new state of being without looking for it.”  
“And which state would that be?”  
“Extra comfort.”

Alec heard Magnus laugh behind him and turned in his boyfriend’s arms. He was still having a hard time believing this was his life now. So much had changed in the span of months that sometimes, it still felt unreal to Alec. He brushed his lips against Magnus’, reveling in the feeling of loving someone and being loved in return. 

“I love you Magnus.”  
“I love you too Alexander. You know, I have never been a cuddle in bed type of person myself.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. I never found the right person I guess.”  
“I’m glad I can have one of your first.”  
“I fully intend on this one to be my last too.”  
“I like the sound of it.”

Alec just moved closer to Magnus and breathed in the scents that were so distinctively Magnus. He could probably have made a candle out of it and have it burn when Magnus had to go on missions for several days. Come to think of it, maybe it was worth looking into. They remained locked in each other, appreciating just being there. It was such a rare occurrence for them to be allowed that kind of luxury. Most of the time, their schedules didn’t afford for any personal time. But fate would have it that on that specific day, both Magnus and Alec were free. 

“You know what we should do?”  
“I have a pretty good idea Darling.” Magnus said suggestively.  
“That too, but…”  
“I don’t like this but…”  
“Magnus, I’m trying to be serious.”  
“I’m listening Darling. I’m just teasing.”  
“We should try to make it a regular occurence. Something we do like once a month? Our lives are so hectic that we need this… I’m not saying planning the thing from a to z because that sounds anything but appealing. But at least making sure that one day a month, we only spend it with one another.”  
“I like it Darling. I will make sure we don’t forget it.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise. Now can we go back to my first idea of what we should do?”

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus passionately, bringing his boyfriend on top of him.

They woke up again around noon. Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus already watching him.

“What?”  
“You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping.”  
“You know this doesn’t happen anywhere but here? I usually have really bumpy nights, I wake up a lot and I can’t get my mind to quiet down. But here, I don’t know, I just feel safe I guess.”  
“I’m glad you do. You know you can come here any time you want for the night right?”  
“Don’t say this Magnus, or I’ll end up here every night.”  
“You say that like a threat and like it would be a bother. I wouldn’t mind having you here every night at all.”  
“Magnus, I can’t really come here every night.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because it’s your place. Sometimes you do business here and I wouldn’t want to be in the middle of it all. I know we changed a lot of things in the relationships between all our kinds, but still, having a Shadowhunter enter when you’re working might be a bit much for some.”  
“That’s pretty easy to deal with. Hold on.”

Alec watched Magnus sit up a bit in bed and did the same. Magnus would only do that when he wanted to have a serious conversation.

“There are a few things that I think we need to discuss. First my relationship with you is neither an advantage nor a hindrance to my function as High Warlock, because it’s my personal life and I promise you that I will never let anything interfere with that. Second, if you want to come here every night, I can easily make up a way for you to enter the place and go straight to our private rooms instead of going through the whole apartment, especially if I’m working. I promise you I wouldn’t mind you being there while I’m working. Third, I want us to try and enjoy every little moment we can have together. I promise you that I’ll be available when you need me. So now, let me repeat that again: I would love for you to be here every night.”  
“Magnus. I love you, you know that? I’d love nothing more. But it sounds dangerously close to you asking me to move in with you.”  
“I think that’s exactly what I’m doing… it’s ok if you think it’s too soon, or if you need time to think. I know those decisions are big and maybe an even bigger step for you. Living outside the Institute isn’t something usual…”  
“I don’t need to think about it Magnus. I really want to share my everything with you. You’re it for me Magnus. But promise me one more thing: if someday I get too much, if you need your space, I want you to promise that you’ll tell me. I will always have a room at the Institute and I’m not saying as a back-up. I’m in Magnus, I’m so in. But sometimes, I know you’re walking on eggshells around me because I’m new to all this but I don’t want you to have to pretend, or force yourself.”  
“I love you Alexander, and I promise, as long as you promise me in return as the day I get too much, the day YOU need your space, you’ll tell me too. Communication is key Darling.”  
“I promise Magnus. Now can we portal to the Institute so I can grab my stuff? I have another day off tomorrow…”


	28. Drunk confession - angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's drunk. Angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I was so impatient for day 28. I had the idea of this one since the beginning of the challenge! I hope you'll like it.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

Alec woke up with the worst headache of his life. His head felt like it was pounding from the inside. Just opening his eyes seemed impossible and when he did, he was blinded by the light in the room. Even the growl he emitted hurt. He shut his eyes again and tried to remember what had happened the previous night.

It had been a usual game night with his siblings, Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon, Jace and his girlfriend Clary, Alec’s best friend Magnus as well as their friends Maia, Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina. The night had started as usual, with card games, followed by board games. The whole thing had been casual and fun up until the point where Alec had trouble remembering exactly what had happened.

He tried to focus his fuzzy brain and replayed the night in his head. All the card games he could remember. Playing poker with Isabelle and Magnus was always a fun thing. They both cheated and their bluff was spot on. They had then moved to Uno and Jungle Speed. After this, they’d moved on to board games, Cluedo, Monopoly and back to cards with Cards against Humanity. At this point, Alec had already had a few drinks. And that was saying a lot for him, because Alec was not a drinker. He would grab a glass here and there from time to time, but tonight, he’d felt the need to indulge. 

Technically, it wasn’t even his fault. Well, it was, but he felt like blaming someone else. Someone being his best friend. Magnus was looking exceptionally good that night. He was also extremely relaxed and fun, being just separated from his devil ex, Camille. Alec had never liked Camille, nobody really did, but Alec had hated her with a passion. And as cliché as it was, Alec had the biggest crush on his best friend. Who was he kidding, he was way beyond a simple crush, he was full on, in love with his best friend. But Magnus would never look at him that way.

After all, they’d been friends for years, best friends. And nothing ever happened. Nothing ever even got close to it. Alec had made peace with that. As long as he was sober that is. And at that moment in the evening, Alec wasn’t really sober anymore. When he came to that realization, the memories of the night came back to him, full speed.

He couldn’t remember the game they were playing, but after getting a drink, Alec turned over and looked at Magnus.

“I love you Magnus.”

Magnus only chuckled and answered.

“I love you too Alexander.”  
“Nooooo. You don’t get it Magnus…”

Alec was whining, like a petulant child. Before he could go on, Isabelle tried to intervene.

“Alec, I think you’ve had enough to drink. Maybe you should call it a night?”  
“Shush Izzy, I’m trying to talk to Magnus.”

With that, Alec stood up and wobbled in Magnus’ direction. There wasn’t a seat left next to him, so Alec did what seemed the most logical thing to his fuzzy brain, he basically straddled Magnus’ legs and sat on top of him, his arms linking behind Magnus’ neck. He dropped his full weight on his friend’s lap and got closer to his ear and whispered.

“I love you Magnus, not just as my friend. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for the last three years, at least. I want to kiss you and hold your hand. I want you to make love to me. I want to carry your babies. I want everything with you Magnus, everything.”

After his declaration, Alec kissed Magnus’ neck and fell asleep there. At least, on the following morning, that’s what he thought happened, because he really had absolutely zero memory of anything past that point. He had to groan at the “carry your babies” part, his brain silently adding a judging “like that would even be possible Lightwood…”.

Alec opened his eyes again and realized he was alone in his bed. He sat up and saw a glass of water and pills on his bedside, as well as a note from his sister, saying to take this and come see her when he’d be awake.

Alec did just that, brushed his teeth and went to find Isabelle.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”  
“Could you try not screaming Iz?”  
“I’m not, but I guess it makes sense. Coffee?”  
“Yes please.”  
“How much do you remember?”  
“It’s fuzzy on some parts.”  
“Do you remember shushing me?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you remember what happened next?”  
“That’s my last memory.”  
“Ok, I’ll fill you in then. You sat on Magnus and told him god knows what. And then you fell asleep in his neck. He carried you to your bed and left. He didn’t even say goodbye to anyone. He just left and he looked rather upset.”  
“Shit.”  
“Can I ask what you told him?”  
“Iz…”  
“Alec, I already have a pretty good idea. I’d just like to get a confirmation.”  
“I told him I love him, as in more than just a friend. I’m pretty sure I told him I wanted to have sex with him and have his babies…”  
“I have to give it to you Alec. You don’t drink often but when you do, damn that’s something else. Have you checked your phone to see if you have messages?”  
“Not yet. You were my first stop.”  
“I’m gonna go grab it for you, I won’t look.”

Alec watched his sister go thankful and drank his coffee. Isabelle came back with his phone and handed it to him.

“So?”  
“I have one missed text from last night.”  
“What does it say?”  
“Call me when you’re up.”  
“Finish your coffee first. You need to have a clearer head for this call.”  
“I’m not calling him.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me Iz. I’m not calling him. I ruined everything. I really don’t want to hear him make excuses and tell me we’re better as friends.”  
“How do you know…”  
“Don’t Iz. I know. We’ve been friends for more than 10 years. He’s never shown any interest. I really don’t see how it can be anything else.”  
“I still think you should call him. He’s your best friend Alec.”  
“I know Iz. I’m gonna go back to bed for a while.”  
“Get some rest Alec. I’ll be there when you need to talk some more.”

Alec went back to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He was so stupid. He had ruined everything. There was no way he could ever face Magnus, let alone talk to him. He fell on his bed and sleep overtook him once more.

Drunken night, as Alec referred to it, had happened exactly three weeks before. Since then, and despite the many messages, Alec hadn’t talked to Magnus, nor texted him. He knew that Isabelle was in touch with him but nothing more. He heard a knock on his door which brought him back to reality.

“Come in.”  
“Alec, how are you?”  
“What do you mean Jace? You saw me a few minutes ago…”  
“You know what I mean. Have you talked to him?”  
“You know I haven’t.”  
“Explain me why again?”  
“Because I can’t face him Jace. I can’t have my heart broken by him, I just can’t. It’s easier that way.”  
“Really? Is it? Because believe me, I’ve seen the both of you and you’re both miserable.”  
“You’ve seen Magnus?”  
“Of course I have. He wanted to know if you were alright. You basically ghosted him.”  
“Jace I can’t.”  
“So you’ve said. But don’t you think, at least for the friendship you had with him, that you both deserve closure? I don’t exactly know what you told him, though I have an idea, but you need to talk about it.”  
“I’ll think about it Jace. I can’t promise you I will, but I’ll see.”  
“No matter what, I’m here for you brother.”  
“Thanks Jace.”

Jace left his room and Alec pondered over their discussion for a few minutes, until he grabbed his phone and before he could change his mind, sent a text to Magnus asking him to meet up with him at their regular coffee place in an hour. He saw the message marked as read, but got no answer, so he got ready and left for the shop. He’d wait there. He wouldn’t be shocked if Magnus didn’t come. He wouldn’t even blame the guy. After the silent treatment Alec had given him over the last few weeks, he deserved, at least, to be stood up. He arrived at their usual spot five minutes before their scheduled time and ordered both his drink and Magnus’. He went for their usual table and waited. Ten minutes after, the front door opened and Alec saw Magnus enter. He waved awkwardly at him.

“Alec.”  
“Magnus, thank you for coming.”  
“I wasn’t sure I would to be honest.”  
“I wouldn’t have blamed you.”  
“Care to tell me what happened?”

Alec cringed at Magnus’ voice. Gone was the warm sunny sound. It was instead replaced by a harsh and clipped tone. Alec was already feeling bad but hearing this voice directed at him hurt deeply.

“I panicked.”  
“Because you think I didn’t?”

This time, Alec flinched. Magnus had never raised his voice to him. 

“I’m sorry Alec. I promised myself I wouldn’t shout but I don’t think I can. I’m sorry.”

Alec watched Magnus get up to leave and before he could stop himself, grabbed his forearm.

“I’m so sorry Magnus. You have every right to be angry at me and yell. And if you really don’t want to talk, we can just leave things there and never talk again. Or we could go to a more private setting and then you’ll be able to shout at me all you want.”  
“I don’t want to shout. I just want to understand. But yes, ok. Let’s go to my place. I don’t want to have this conversation with your siblings around.”

They walked towards Magnus’ apartment in silence. Alec felt heavy just from this. How was he going to be able to explain. They reached the loft and entered quietly.

“So, I guess you have the floor?”  
“I don’t even know where to start Magnus.”  
“Maybe from the start? Or from why you decided it was ok to avoid me?”  
“I’m truly sorry Magnus. I couldn’t deal with it all.”  
“You and I always talked about everything Alec. Even things that hurt. I felt so betrayed when you ignored me.”  
“I wasn’t ready to have my heart broken, especially not by you.”  
“Because you’re ready now?”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be. But I agree, you deserve closure, you deserve to move on and find new friends.”

Alec heard Magnus chuckle a dark laugh. He was pacing the room while Alec remained seated on the couch. He began his next sentence, waiving his hands everywhere.

“That’s how it is. You get to decide what’s to happen. You get to decide when it happens. You, you, you. Have you ever thought about how it affected me? How I so much wanted you to stop. How much I wished you never said any of those things while drunk. How much I never wanted you to say those things for the first time in front of your family and friends. I don’t blame you for being drunk and I certainly don’t blame you for falling asleep after your declaration. I do blame you for behaving like a child afterwards and not facing me.”  
“You’re right. I was so caught up in my own head that I didn’t stop to think about how you were affected.”  
“I had to go through your siblings to get news from you Alec. Can you imagine that? We haven’t spent a day not texting each other since we’ve become friends and now I don’t hear from you for days. I can’t believe you were the one to hurt me the most. I can’t believe you managed to hurt me more than Camille.”

Alec’s head snapped up at that. He knew Magnus was feeling bad but he had no idea it was that bad. And if he was being honest, being compared to Camille and being told to be worse than her hurt a whole lot.

“Again Magnus, I’m sorry. You deserve a better friend. Just to be honest, I meant all I told you that night. I’m sorry I went and fell in love with you and ruined everything. I guess I decided to contact you because I wanted to let you know that it is ok if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. I wouldn’t blame you. If you don’t mind, we can remain friends. I’ll leave that decision up to you. I don’t want to take the choice away from you. You now know that I’ve been in love with you for years, and it never impacted our friendship. You deserved to know the truth and hear it from me.”  
“Don’t you want to know what I think? Are you just going to leave?”  
“If you need time, I’ll give you time. If you want to talk about it now, we can do that. Again Magnus, I’ll abide by what you decide.”

Alec watched Magnus hesitate. And then, he watched him come closer to the couch and then slowly move towards Alec. He placed a hand on the couch next to Alec’s head, followed by a knee on Alec’s side. And then, slowly, his other knee came up and moved around Alec, until he had a hand on each side on Alec’s head and one knee on each side of Alec’s legs. Finally, he dropped his weight until he was straddling Alec’s legs.

“That’s how you sat, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you remember exactly what you told me?”  
“I do.”  
“Everything?”  
“I think so. I remember the first word ramble, then kissing your neck and then falling asleep there. I don’t think I talked some more, unless I did when you carried me to bed.”  
“You didn’t. You stayed passed out. You told me you loved me, that you wanted me to make love to you and carry my babies and then you just passed out. I had to deal with all that on my own that night. And you went and ignored me afterwards. So I didn’t know if you meant those, or if you were just talking drunk.”  
“I meant those, all of them. Well, the having your babies part seems a bit stupid now that I’m sober because there’s no way that could happen.”

Alec was looking in Magnus’ eyes and couldn’t read him. He didn’t understand why Magnus was having this conversation while straddling him. Maybe to prove a point and show him how uncomfortable it is for someone sober to be on the receiving end of such a personal gesture.

“That probably wouldn’t be the easiest thing to do. Especially carrying said babies. Though we could settle on having my babies.”  
“Magnus what are you doing?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I understand that you’re angry and I deserve so many bad things, but I’m begging you don’t tease me. Please. Break my heart and be done with it. I’ll handle the fallout. We’ll remain friends. But please don’t hurt me so.”

Alec hadn’t realized that he started crying. The pain he was in was almost unbearable. He just wanted it to be done. Honestly, he didn’t believe he could remain friends with Magnus, at least never best friend again. When he felt the tears rush down his face, he tried to move Magnus but the other man remained rooted on Alec.

“There’s no escape Alec. I won’t let you flee another time.”   
“Magnus, please.”  
“Alec look at me.”

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus’ gaze, so open, so raw that an intake of breath filled his lungs.

“I want you to understand something Alec. That night was one of the worst of my life. I think I will need time, a lot of it.”  
“I understand Magnus.”  
“But you need to know this. I love you too. And I mean in a more than friendship way too. That night, you finally told me the things I longed to hear. I felt so happy when you did. But then, you broke my heart. You ghosted me and of course, my only thought was that you were ashamed because you had said things you didn’t mean and didn’t want to hurt me. Because we both know I’m not worthy of being loved.”  
“Oh Magnus no. I can’t believe how stupid I was. How can you think that you’re not worthy of being loved? I love you Magnus Bane. I’ve loved you for years and I will love you for many more, no matter what happens. You are an exceptional person and you deserve the world. You deserve someone to show you the world.”  
“Can you show me the world Alexander? I can’t forgive all that happened by just snapping my fingers. But if you’d like, maybe we could try and build something together? Something where trust and communication are key. I won’t fall into bed with you, Alexander. I want us to have more, be more. So what do you say?”  
“I would love that Magnus. I will spend my days and night showing you how much I love you and what you deserve. I will cherish you with all I have. Can I kiss you Magnus?”

Alec saw Magnus nod and for the first time, he pushed his lips against his best friend, hoping for it to be his last first kiss.


	29. Cars - family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cars and family, a mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Tonight's chapter is from Magnus' POV, something I don't do often. I love family stories, probably because I'm super close to mine. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it. And as usual, you can come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

Magnus had been trying to come up with a way to tell Alec. He needed to do it soon but he wanted the memory to last forever in his husband’s mind. And then the perfect plan had come to mind. First he had made sure both their schedules had been open over that specific weekend. Then he prepared their luggage and got a booking at one of their favorite resorts in the Hamptons.

When Friday afternoon finally came, Magnus went to pick up Alec in front of his office. He took his convertible so they could enjoy the fresh air, but also to prove a point. Their luggage barely fit in the trunk.

It was nighttime when they arrived at the resort and they were quickly shown to their specific cabin. Magnus loved this place and he knew for a fact that Alec enjoyed spending time there too. It separated him from the outside world enough to relax and get some sleep.

“I don’t know what brought this on, but I’m glad you decided to book us a weekend Magnus.”  
“I felt like we needed the break. We’ve been working like crazy lately and I know that’s good but we also need to take some time for our family.”  
“We need that, for sure. How has it been since we slept the whole night together?”  
“Way too long my Darling.”  
“I just want to hold you and stay in tonight if that’s ok? Or do you have things planned?”  
“Your plan is perfect. I don’t have anything better to offer. I’ve been craving those cuddles of yours.”  
“You mean when I do this?”

To prove his point, Alec shifted on the bed so that he could catch Magnus with both arms, bring him closer, and engulf him in a hug, resting his head on top of Magnus’. Magnus thoroughly enjoyed being surrounded by his husband like this. He wasn’t small by any means, but Alec was just a giant and even Magnus felt small sometimes in his arms. And it felt good. He felt protected and loved. Magnus turned his head to kiss Alec’s neck.

“I love you Darling.”  
“Love you too. Do you want to watch a show while we remain here? Or just enjoy the silence?”  
“Can we enjoy the silence? Hearing your heart beating is enough.”

Magnus felt Alec kiss the top of his head and settle down a little lower. They remained locked like this until they fell asleep. When they woke up the following morning, they hadn’t moved much. Magnus had opened his eyes before Alec, which was surprising. His husband looked so young when he was asleep. Not that he was old, but he usually sported a stern and serious look, so seeing him relaxed like this changed everything. 

Magnus couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had found Alec by accident and here they were, five years later, happily married. Magnus had always dreamed of a family and Alec was an excellent first piece of the puzzle. He also agreed with Magnus over the fact that children would complement their family. Not that it was an obligation, or compulsory. They’d be happy even if their lives were just the two of them for the remaining of their lives. But they hoped for a little extra.

When Alec woke up, they ordered breakfast in bed and then went for a scenic tour. The weather wasn’t hot anymore but it was still enjoyable, even with the roof down. They drove for hours, again enjoying the calm and noiseless roads that were so different from the ones in New York.

At the end of the afternoon, they reached their cabin again. They went for a hot shower and settled on the couch with hot cocoa for Magnus and scalding hot coffee for Alec. Once they were both comfortable, Magnus turned towards his husband.

“Darling, how much do you love my car?”  
“I don’t know. Never really thought about it. Why?”  
“I’ve been thinking of changing it lately?”  
“Really? Did you have something specific in mind?”  
“Probably. Something a bit bigger.”  
“Like a muscle car?”  
“Not really. More room in it I meant. You saw how we could barely fit our luggage yesterday.”  
“True. But we don’t travel that often by car, and we can always put the luggage on the backseat.”  
“We could, but then the backseats would be full which wouldn’t be great.”  
“Why? Magnus we’re not getting a dog.”  
“Not where I was going but are you sure we can’t get one? A tiny one.”  
“No dog. I told you no animals as long as we live in Manhattan. We can talk about it again if we decide to move to the suburbs at some point.”  
“So why don’t we look for a nice house in the suburbs?”  
“Ok, you’re worrying me. What’s up with you?”  
“Nothing’s up with me. I just want to plan our future a bit farther. We already talked about getting a house, and a dog, at some point. And if we decide to move to the suburbs, then I’d need another car, more efficient and with more room in it.”  
“We did talk about all that. But we also said we’d wait up until we heard back from the adoption center.”  
“Yes, because Manhattan isn’t what we want for our children.”  
“Well, there’s nothing wrong with growing up in Manhattan. I did it and I turned out fine. But I guess a yard and a swing are also a nice perspective. Mostly I want our family to be happy. I don’t really care where or how.”  
“I agree Darling. But I still think that a baby seat in the car I’m driving now wouldn’t fit.”  
“It wouldn’t. Especially if you count the stroller and everything that goes along with moving a baby.”  
“So you agree. I need to change my car.”  
“You’ll need to change your car, yes.”  
“Ok.”

They spent the evening in again, and on the following morning left to head back to Manhattan. Magnus drove all the way up until he reached the destination he had in mind.

“Magnus where are you going?”  
“I’m taking you somewhere Darling. It’s a surprise.”  
“I don’t like surprises.”  
“Stop being grumpy.”  
“Magnus, why are we at the car dealer?”  
“To pick up my new car.”  
“What new car?”  
“We said we’d change this one for a more spacious one.”  
“Yes we did, when… Magnus? I’m trying not to read too much into the things you’ve been saying since yesterday but it’s becoming more and more difficult.”  
“Well, we do need a new car Darling. Because soon, we’re going to put a car seat in the back.”  
“We are?”  
“We have an appointment at the agency tomorrow. A teenager picked our file and chose us. She’s expecting a girl for next January.”  
“We’re gonna have a baby girl?”  
“We are.”

Magnus saw Alec turn white and got worried for a second that his husband was having second thoughts.

“Are you ok Darling?”  
“I can’t believe it. We’re going to be a family Magnus. We’re going to be parents.”  
“Yes. So what do you say to going and see which car we could find to put the car seat in?”  
“Yes, yes. And then when we’re home, we’ll look at house listing. January is only four months away.”

Magnus kissed his husband and they went to buy a new car, the symbolism of it all not lost on any of them.


	30. Dessert - Dating start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't like dessert. Magnus can't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Penultimate chapter today. I can't believe I'm almost done, I'm going to take a few days and then get back to continuing some of those chapters, starting probably with the tattoo one. Now is the time, for those who haven't yet, to tell me if you have favorite you'd like me to work on ;)
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Ilene, thank you <3

Alec was just back from his second date with Magnus. They had met through Clary, during one of her art exhibits. They had hit if off from the start and after that first meeting, had exchanged phone numbers. 

They had texted for a little while and then decided to grab coffee together. And since the first date had gone well, they’d decided to try for drinks, which had happened that night. They went to the bar where Maia worked. Since Alec wasn’t really the type of guy to go to bars regularly, he would use this as a double pleasure: being on a date and seeing his friend. Maia wasn’t gossipy and she was smooth, way more than his sister. She had given them their drinks on the house, telling Magnus that Alec never brought anyone to her bar and as a special guest, they deserved to be treated exceptionally.

Now that he was home, Alec realized he had two possibilities. He could just wait and see where this was going. Magnus had, after all, told him he’d get in touch with him to try and do something else another time. Or he could take the lead and ask Magnus out again. He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text.

“Hey Magnus, thanks for tonight, I had a wonderful time. I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me? Just let me know. Take care.”

He hit send before he could try to rephrase it several different ways or worse, chicken out. He went to grab a shower before heading to bed, his phone forgotten on the couch.

The following morning, he woke up to see a text message from Magnus. He waited until he had his coffee in and then opened it.

“Hi Alexander, I had a lovely night too. I’m available on Thursday night if you are? Just let me know. Good night.”

Magnus had answered maybe five minutes after Alec had sent his message the previous night. Alec was indeed available on Thursday and they decided for a place close to Magnus’ apartment. Since Alec had chosen the bar, it seemed only fair for Magnus to choose the restaurant.

Thursday arrived fast and Alec found himself at the restaurant booth a few minutes early.

“Good evening, sir. Do you have a booking?”  
“Good evening. Yes, table for 2, under the name Bane?”  
“Yes. The other party is already there. Let me take you to your table.”

As Alec walked towards their table, he took some time to look at Magnus while the other man was still oblivious. He was dressed in purple tones, with dark nail polish. His hair was styled beautifully and the glittery gold make up on his eyes did wonders to make him even more attractive. When they reached the table, Magnus lifted his head and stood up to greet Alec. And again, before he could got lost in his own head, Alec got closer to Magnus and kissed his cheek.

He could have sworn the other man’s cheeks tainted a faint red. 

“Hi Magnus.”  
“Hello Alexander. Did you find the place ok?”  
“I did, thanks.”  
“Do you mind if I place the order? I come here often and I have favorites.”  
“Fine by me. I love discovering new food anyway.”  
“No allergies or anything specific you don’t like?”  
“No allergies. I’m just not a big fan of dessert so if you want to skip that I won’t mind.”  
“You don’t like dessert?”  
“Not really.”  
“But why?”

Alec laughed both at the surprised tone and the wide eyes.

“I don’t know, sugar isn’t really my thing I guess. I’d much rather eat vegetables or meat.”  
“You are the first person I’ve ever met who doesn’t like dessert. How can you not like the fluffiness, the colors, the taste?!”  
“I wasn’t allowed a lot of sugar when I was younger because it was bad for my training. I guess I never really developed a sweet tooth.”  
“That’s going to be my mission. I’m going to make you try all my favorites and see what you think of them.”  
“How many favorites do you have? Isn’t a favorite supposed to be one?”  
“Oh no. Not for things like this. Dessert can’t be a single choice. It needs to be categorized. You wouldn’t ask someone what their favorite fruit or vegetable was, you’d ask which fruit AND which vegetable. Who would ask for only one?”  
“Kind of like when you ask someone for their favorite dish?”  
“No, I refuse to hear that. We’ll start today with the tiramisu. I know you love coffee so this might be in my favor.”

They went on several dates after this one, and Alec was really having a great time with Magnus. On their fourth date, Alec decided to try his luck and before leaving, dropped a kiss on Magnus’ lips, who reciprocated eagerly. 

On their following date, they went to visit the MET which was one of Alec’s favorite places. After getting their tickets and entering the place, Alec grabbed hold of Magnus’ hand and didn’t let go through the whole afternoon. This time, it was Magnus who initiated the kiss.

On their seventh date, Alec asked Magnus if he would be ok with having dinner with his family. His parents were in town for a few days and it was a rare occurrence for all the Lightwoods to be present in New York at the same time.

They arrived together at the restaurant and Alec saw his mother wave at him. They went to the table hand in hand and everybody stood up to welcome them.

“Hi everyone. This is Magnus. Magnus, this is my mother Maryse and my father Robert. You already know Iz. Jace and Max, my brothers.”  
“Hello everyone.”

They sat down and the waiter brought two more menus to the table. Once they were all done with their choices, Maryse turned to Magnus.

“So Magnus, tell us a bit more about yourself. I’ll admit I’m super curious. You’re the first boyfriend Alec has introduced to us, so you must be something.”  
“Mom. Please.”  
“What? It’s true Alec. You’re so secretive about it all.”  
“Maryse, I think you’re just embarrassing our boy. Magnus, you’ll have to excuse my wife’s impatience.”  
“It’s ok, no worries. We’ve been dating for around three months. I work in a sports center. I teach dance and martial arts. I’m 28, an only child. I lost both my parents many years ago, so I apologize in advance if I make any etiquette mistake. I don’t really have any comparison.”  
“Magnus, you don’t have to. My mom can be much sometimes.”  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood you will not talk about your mother that way. Do I have to remind you of all the things I did for you?”  
“Mom! No full name and no threat.”  
“So Magnus, what are your intentions towards my brother?”  
“Jace I swear… Don’t you people have any shame? And you wonder why I keep my private life private. Magnus I’m sorry for the pack of wolves. Don’t mind them.”  
“I don’t mind Alexander. And Jace, to answer your question, I plan on seeing how happy we can be together.”  
“Good answer. I like this one Alec. Because mom, YOU only met Magnus. I met the ones before.”

Alec shook his head at his family’s antics, but even he had to admit it was a good test. If things went poorly, it would be a deal breaker. But Magnus got on with everyone. They chatted, laughed and when the time to go arrived, they all went separate ways, leaving Magnus and Alec in front of the restaurant.

“Thank you for introducing me to your family Alexander. They’re lovely.”  
“You don’t have to lie Magnus. They’re a bunch of harpies.”  
“I liked them anyway.”  
“I’m glad. I love them, despite all this…”  
“Thank you for tonight.”  
“Thank you for coming.”  
“I don’t want the night to end.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Do you want to come to my place?”  
“Yes.”

They shared their first night together that night and when they woke up in the morning, Alec turned sleepily towards Magnus and whispered in his ear.

“See, I think I lied a bit. This is my favorite kind of dessert.”

Alec heard Magnus laugh at that and tighten his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his temple.


	31. Trick or treat - writer's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or treating with the Lightwood-Bane household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> We've reached the end of the month. I just want to thank y'all again who commented, left kudos, I know I said it before but it's really a huge help and motivation to see you react. I've taken a few days out of writing but I intend on getting back to it soon.
> 
> For today's chapter, I've decided to go back to one of my previous stories, for which I still have a lot I could say.
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here, or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Thank you all again. A special shoutout to Ilene, without whom you would have seen many mistakes... thank you <3

“Dad!”  
“Yes?”  
“Is Daddy ready? I wanna go trick or treating!”  
“I think your Daddy is a bit worried about his costume my dear.”  
“Daddy, come here. I’m sure your costume is fine.”

Alec arrived in the living room dressed in the costume Magnus had made for him. All dressed in black, with a cape in the back, Alec looked like a perfect vampire.

“I don’t like the way you’re making fun of me Magnus. Those are basically my clothes plus a cape. It’s not even a costume.”  
“Darling, for once your clothes are perfect for the occasion.”  
“Daddy, you look great. Can we go now?”  
“Fine Thea, we’re going.”  
“Are you gonna sulk all evening Darling? Because it adds another layer to the vampire thing.”

The three of them left their apartment and went in the street, to see many people wearing costumes and happily walking around. Alec moved closer to Magnus and grabbed his hand. This was their first Halloween as a married couple. They had never really celebrated together before, what with the launches of Magnus’ books and Alec’s bookstore. 

“You know, I really prefer when we celebrate Christmas instead. At least we remain inside.”  
“You’re so serious Darling. I can’t believe that you manage to make your store look incredible for Halloween and still hate the holiday.”  
“I have Clary’s help? She’s good with this stuff. I just hand her my credit card.”  
“Wise man.”  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes Bug.”  
“Can we go see Allison and Jim?”  
“Sure we can. But what do you say we keep them for last so we can grab some pizzas at the same time?”  
“Yay!”

They made their rounds in the neighborhood, and after a few hours walking the streets, they ended up in front of Carlita’s. 

“How’s my favorite family going today?”  
“Hi Allison. Daddy and Dad let me take all the candy I wanted. I just won’t eat it all today.”  
“That’s great Sweetheart. Go see Jim, I think he has some more to put in your basket.”  
“Thanks!”

Alec watched Thea run to the kitchens, and heard her scream “Happy Halloween” to Jim, who pretended to be surprised. 

“What about you my Darlings? No candy?”  
“Grumpy here doesn’t deserve any.”  
“Alec, why are you grumpy?”  
“I’m not grumpy. Ok, maybe I am a bit but I don’t like Halloween. I’m not excited to deal with the sugar rush.”  
“Like Thea gets hard to handle?”  
“She doesn’t, not really. But… I just don’t like Halloween.”  
“You’re right Magnus. He’s grumpy.”  
“See?”  
“Sure, gang up on me. You know what? I’m going to see Jim too.”

Alec left and went to say hi to Jim. Truthfully, he didn’t really mind Halloween. He was just extremely preoccupied with the bit of news he had gotten the day before. When they got married, after their speeches, they had discussed the possibility of having more children. So they had started procedures to be accepted on waiting lists. And one of the agencies had called back, saying they were on the list and the wait probably wouldn’t be long. He hadn’t told Magnus yet because they had been so busy, but he desperately wanted to share the news.

They left Carlita’s with pizzas and went back home. Once their dinner finished, Alec sent Thea to bed and went back to the living room, to find Magnus eating some candies out of Thea’s bag.

“Hey, all I’m eating is not going in her tummy.”  
“Magnus, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”  
“I knew something was wrong. Even you aren’t this grumpy for no reason.”  
“I am not grumpy. It’s just. I had a phone call two days ago and haven’t had time to talk to you about it. One the agencies called back. We’re on the list.”  
“We’re on the list?”  
“Yes. They even told me that the wait probably wouldn’t be long. But they couldn’t give me an estimate so I’d remain cautious.”  
“That’s already such great news. Can you believe it? We might have another child by Christmas!”  
“Magnus please try to remain guarded. I know it’s appealing but I don’t want you to be disappointed.”  
“I won’t be Darling. I have you, I have Thea. Another nugget would be wonderful but it is already perfect with you guys.”

Days went by and their discussion soon was forgotten. Until a Monday morning mid-December.

“Mr Lightwood?”  
“Yes?”  
“This is Stacy from the adoption agency. I’m calling because we have someone who’d like to meet you, if you’re still looking to adopt?”  
“We are, yes. We would love to meet with that person.”  
“Ok. She’s in New York so it will be easy. She in her last trimester. The baby is due in February. We can make an appointment to discuss things further if you’d like?”  
“Please. We can be available any time.”  
“Ok, how does tomorrow 10am sound?”  
“It sounds good. Thank you so much Stacy, see you tomorrow.”

Alec hang up the phone and went to the living room. Magnus was still working there and the bookstore wasn’t open yet. Alec went and sat in front of Magnus.

“Everything alright Darling? You look a little pale.”  
“It was the adoption agency. They have someone, maybe. We have an appointment tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Yes. Baby is due in February.”  
“Alexander, that’s two months from now!”  
“I know that! Why do you think I look pale?”  
“Darling we might have a baby soon.”  
“We just might.”

They met with Stacy the following morning and then with Estelle. She was a 23 year-old student who couldn’t raise her baby and had opted for adoption. She had seen Alec and Magnus’ file and felt like they would be perfect.

“See, I’m a major in literature, so both your jobs speak so much to me. And I feel better knowing that my baby will be raised in an environment I would have loved.”  
“We will do our best. We haven’t talked about the gender of the baby yet. Do you know?”  
“I do. I can tell you if you’d like, or I can keep the surprise. It’s really up to you.”  
“We’d like to keep the surprise too.”  
“Great. So if you guys are ok, I think we’re good. I can definitely see my child being loved and grow up happily with you. You already have a girl right?”  
“Yes, Thea. She’s going to be so happy. She dreams of being a big sister.”

They signed all the paperwork and then got back home. 

“Darling. We are going to be new parents.”  
“I still can’t believe it.”  
“Me neither. Am I the only one freaking out by the amount of things we have to do before then?”  
“No, you’re not. I’m just trying to play it cool.”  
“Maybe we should… Do you think you’d want to use some of Thea’s babystuff again?”  
“We definitely could. I mean, bed, sheets and basic necessities can work for both boy or girl.”  
“And you’re sure it won’t be too hard? I know Lydia chose those.”  
“You know, I think she’d be happy Thea is becoming a big sister. I think she’s happy I’m happy.”  
“I love you Alexander. I can’t wait for our family to grow. Can I be the one to tell Thea?”  
“Sure Magnus.”


End file.
